Intercambios Estudiantiles
by Hina-Kmi
Summary: En el 6º año de nuestro trío preferido nuevamente vamos a tener algunos invitados de Durmstrang y Beauxbatons. ¿Cómo logrará Hogwarts manejarse con esta nuevas personas? ¿Y qué tal si algunos son hermanos de cierto profesor de pociones? HGOC SSOC
1. Recuperando un poco de Felicicidad

**Intercambios Estudiantiles**

Harry Potter no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes. Sin embargo hay algunas cosas y personas inventadas por mí. No estoy haciendo dinero al escribir esto, solo diversión.

Resumen: En el 6º año de nuestro trío preferido nuevamente vamos a tener algunos invitados de Durmstrang y Beauxbatons. ¿Cómo logrará Hogwarts manejarse con esta nuevas personas? ¿Y qué tal si algunas de ellas son hermanos de un cierto profesor de pociones? HG/OC SS/OC

A/N: Este es mi primer fanfic así es que cualquier ayuda para improvisar mi forma de escribir es bienvenida. Los personajes principales aquí son Hermione y Severus, aunque en este primer cap. es desde el punto de vista de Harry. En el próximo cap. entraré ya a la trama principal. Espero que les guste.

**Capítulo 1: Recuperando un poco de Felicidad**

El director del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, Albus Dumbledore, se levantó de su asiento para dar los típicos anuncios de principio de año. En el momento en que lo hizo, todo el Gran Saló comenzó a silenciarse para escucharlo.

"Bienvenidos sean a un nuevo año en Hogwarts" Ahora todos los alumnos y profesores estaban en absoluto silencio.

"Les informo a los de primer año, y les recuerdo a todos los demás, que el Bosque Prohibido está fuera de los terrenos de Hogwarts, y por lo tanto, ningún alumno tiene permitido entrar ahí por su propia seguridad. También, ningún objeto de bromas está permitido dentro del colegio, y la lista de todos los objetos prohibidos se encuentra en la puerta de la oficina del Sr. Filch. Quiero presentar también a la nueva profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, ¡la Profesora Tokns!

Harry, Ron y Hermione aplaudieron con todas sus fuerzas, y el resto de Gran Salón aplaudió por cortesía. Pero de la mesa de Slytherin no se escucho ni un solo aplauso, seguramente todos sabían que el padre de Tonks era un muggle.

"Quisiera agregar también que este año viviremos todos una nueva experiencia académica. Este año, tendremos nuevamente algunos invitados de la Academia de Durmstrang y de Beauxbatons. Pero esta vez, se incluirán algunos profesores de las asignaturas más importantes, para que así podamos complementar nuestra forma de educar, con la de ellos. Nuestros invitados llegarán el día de Halloween. Espero que todos los reciban muy cariñosamente."

Hubo un murmullo general en el Gran Salón de emoción por lo que pasaría. Se podían escuchar frases como "Yo ya sabía" y "No tenía idea". Harry, Ron y Hermiones ya habían escuchado algo sobre ello del Sr. Weasley, pero no sabían exactamente de qué se trataba.

"Creo que eso es todo por ahora, vayan todo a sus respectivas torres para ir a dormir. Prefectos y Premios Anuales por favor guíen a los de primer año. Buenas noches a todos."

Poco a poco todo el Gran Salón se fue despejando. Ron y Hermione fueron a reunir a los de primer año, junto con Harry, quien decidió acompañarlos. Estaban comenzando un nuevo año en Hogwarts, su penúltimo año, y la batalla final se acercaba a cada segundo.

No había sido un año verano fácil. A pesar de que los Dursley lo trataron de una manera más humana después de lo sucedido el verano pasado, la muerte de Sirius todavía tenía a Harry muy deprimido. Hermione y Ron hacían lo que podía para animarlo, pero en el fondo sabían que esa clase de heridas solo se curan con el tiempo.

Ahora los tres estaban un poco más informados sobre la Orden, ya que los habían dejado asistir a algunas de las reuniones, aunque la Sra. Weasley todavía se oponía.

No había habido muchos ataques de parte de los Mortífagos ni de Voldemort, pero ya todos sabían que habían regresado. Los muggles también podían sentirlo, aunque a su manera.

Luego de dirigidos todos los de primer año, Ron y Hermione por fin pudieron descansar.

"Bien, si me disculpan, creo que mejor me iré a dormir. Debo estar descansada para comenzar nuestro nuevo año de clases. Buenas noches a los dos"

"Buenas noches Hermione. Harry creo que nosotros también debemos subir."

"Hola Harry, Ron. ¿Qué tal estuvo el verano?" Dean los saludó animadamente a penas entraron

"Muy bien, muy bien. ¿Y el de ustedes?" Ron lo saludo también animadamente.

"Bastante bien, mis padres siguen sin saber que pasa en el mundo mágico pero yo creo que es mejor que no lo sepan" Dean dijo con una sonrisa, pero se podía notar que no era del todo verdadera.

"Mis padres ahora confían plenamente en Dumbledore para que guíe el colegio y podamos salir de la batalla que se viene…" Seamus dijo mirando a Harry recordando todo lo que había pasado el año pasado entre él y Harry.

Harry sonrió débilmente, "Me alegra Seamus"

"Oigan, ¿Dónde está Neville? Ron interrumpió la conversación con una de sus típicas preguntas.

"No lo sé, todavía no ha subido". Dean se encogió de hombros. En ese instante Neville entró a la habitación. Venía muy contento.

"Hola a todos, amigos. Adivinen qué".

Los cuatro chicos lo miraron con caras curiosas.

"Soy el nuevo aprendiz de la Profesora Sprout"

"¡Bien hecho Neville!"

"¡Felicidades!"

Siguieron conversando por un rato. Dean y Seamus contaron algunas divertidas anécdotas de verano y Neville sobre cómo la Profesora Sprout lo llamó para ofrecerle el puesto.

Harry poco a poco comenzó a sentir la alegría de estar en su hogar, y Ron la de ver a su amigo feliz después de tanto tiempo.

Unas horas después todos en la torre de Gryffindor dormían placidamente.

A/N: Y cómo estuvo? Sé que no dice mucho, pero ya mejorará (espero…) Déjenme saber si algo o alguna frase no les gusto. Espero tener el próximo cap. pronto, trataré de hacer el lapso entre el primer día de Hogwarts y el día de Halloween lo más corto posible. Espero que les haya gustado hasta ahora. DEJEN REVIEWS POR FAVOR. Nos vemos!


	2. Preparándose para recibir invitados

**Intercambios Estudiantiles**

A/N: En este cap. llegan nuestros nuevos amigos… pero todavía no llega la diversión. Creo que en próximo cap ya la habrá. Agradecimientos por el rewiex a:

**tercy-S-Scloe**: No sabes lo especial que eres por ser mi primera review-idora!!! - Se que el primer cap. no explica mucho de la historia…pero debía hacer una pequeña introducción al comienzo del año para ver como estaba todo. No te preocupes!! Voy a hacer a Sev el hombre más feliz del mundo, te lo aseguro!! (No solo encontrará su amor, sino que también a parte de su familia) Bueno tal vés sufra…pero trataré de que no. Y sí, sí sé que no permito reviews anónimos, nocreo que haya nada malo al firmar tu review. Muchas gracias por colaborar con esta humilde escritora primeriza.

**Capítulo 2: Preparándose para recibir invitados**

Ya casi estaban a finales de Octubre, y el ambiente en Hogwarts comenzaba a cambiar. Se acercaba el día de Halloween y con él llegarían los alumnos de intercambio. El tema que se escuchaba en los pasillos era solo ese, y ésta no era excepción para Harry, Ron y Hermione. Era ya la hora de la cena, y Hermione iba llegando al Gran Salón.

"¿En dónde estabas Hermione?" Ron pregunto con la boca llena de comida.

"En la biblioteca" Respondió Hermione tranquilamente.

"¿Pero no habías ido ya en el almuerzo?" Harry se integró a al conversación.

"Así es, pero tengo que aprovechar este año, ya que el próximo tendremos nuestros EXTASIS, y no tendré tanto tiempo para explorar la biblioteca. Además…," Hermione dudo un poco antes de continuar, "escuché que los alumnos que vendrán son los mejores de 6º y 7º año, y no quiero quedar atrás" Hermione se sonrojo levemente.

"No creo que lo estés Hermione, seguramente sabes más que todos ellos juntos" Harry sonrío a Hermione y esta se sonrojó a un más por el cumplido.

"Espero que lleguen chicas bonitas de Beauxbatons también, como Fleur" Ron dijo mirando hacia el techo con un aire soñador. Hermione frunciño el ceño.

"¡Oh, no, espero que no! No quiero tener que lidiar con otra chica veela de nuevo".

Juntos rieron un poco y siguieron comiendo su cena. De unos puestos más allá se podían sentir los grititos de Parvati y Lavender, quienes veían una revista que parecía ser Corazón de Bruja.

"Es tan guapo, y tan buen jugador de Quidditch. Pero es muy tímido, no le gusta que le hagan entrevistas, solo tienen estas fotos sobre él" Parvati suspiró una y otra vez.

"Parece que vendrá junto con los alumnos de Durmstrang" Lavender dijo con su tono típico de chisme.

"¿Quién?" Preguntó Neville.

"Un misterioso jugador de Quidditch del equipo de Bulgaria. Es solo un suplente y solo se le ha visto jugar en prácticas. No se sabe ni su nombre, es muy reservado. Pero está en su 7º año en Durmstrang" Respondió Lavender emocionada al poder contar lo que sabía.

"Ah…"

"Me pregunto quién será…" Dijo Harry, emocionado por saber que tendría un nuevo buen jugador ahí en Hogwarts.

"No lo sé, pero si Lavender dice que vendrá con los alumnos de intercambio, debe ser muy buen jugador y un gran prestigio para su escuela, o un muy buen alumno, pero dudo que sea la segunda opción" Hermione hizo una mueca de desprecio.

"Espero que vengan también jugadoras de Quidditch…" Ron dijo una vez más con su aire soñador. Hermione y Harry no pudieron evitar girar sus ojos y reírse de su amigo.

En ese mismo momento Dumbledore se paraba de su asiento para dar un anuncio. Enseguida el Gran Salón quedó en silencio.

"Bien, alumnos, quiero recordarles que le próximo Lunes 31 de Octubre llegaran los alumnos de Beauxbatons y Durmstrang, y con ellos sus respectivos directores y algunos profesores. Ese día deberán estar todos en sus respectivas salas comunes a las 5:30 para poder luego reunirnos a fuera del castillo para recibirlos. Una vez más les digo que espero que sean muy amigables con ellos y que, por su puesto, den una muy buena impresión de Hogwarts. Eso es todo". Dumbledore se volvió a sentar y al Gran Salón volvieron los murmullos.

"Me pregunto quién será el nuevo director de Dursmtrang…" Hermione dijo pensativa.

"Ni idea" Dijeron Harry y Ron al mismo tiempo, y luego los tres rieron una vez más.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ordénense de a dos. Los de primer año y los prefectos adelante" McGonagall trataba desesperadamente de ordenar a los de Gryffindor.

"Oh, nos vemos Harry" Ron y Hermione se fueron al frente junto con los otros prefectos.

"Les pido a ustedes los prefectos que traten de ayudar en lo que puedan a todos los nuevos alumnos" Sin duda McGonagall quería dar una buena impresión de Hogwarts, pero en especial de su casa.

Todos los de Gryffindor salieron en la sala común, y se encontraron con las demás casas en el vestíbulo. Los de Slytherin salieron primero. Draco iba con una cara triunfante y les dirigió una mirada de desprecio a Ron y a Hermione. Luego salieron los de Gryffindor, después los de Ravenclaw y finalmente los de Hufflepuff. Todas las casas se formaron a fuera del castillo, al lado del lago. El Profesor Dumbledore y los jefes de casa estaban delante de todos. Estaba comenzando a oscurecerse, pero todavía había mucha visibilidad.

"Creo que en estas cosas es un privilegio ser prefecto. Vamos a ser los primeros en ver a los nuevos" Ron, por primera vez, estaba agradecido de ser prefecto.

"Ser prefecto es mucho más que esto, Ron" Hermione, una vez más reprimiéndolo.

"Ya lo sé" Mintió Ron.

"Ya deberían estar llegando…" Dumbledore consultó su reloj.

Pasaron unos minutos más, y de pronto, desde el lago, se sintió el mismo extraño sonido de la última vez, como si una aspiradora estuviera succionando el agua de todo el lago. Luego apareció el barco de Dursmtrang. Bajó el ancla, y se abrió una de las puertas. De ella salió una rampa para que pudieran llegar los ocupantes del barco a la orilla. Se escuchó un murmullo general, unas risas y una voz grave, pero que era inconfundiblemente de mujer. Quien quiera que fuera, sabía manejar muy bien el ingés.

"¡Ordénense todos! ¡Sr. Snape, guarde silencio, ya sabe nuestro trato, si no se porta bien, vuelve a Durmstrang!

"Sí, Madame Varenkov"

"Sr. Snape, Srta. Seriogin, vengan al frente por favor, quiero que guíen a los demás" Se escucharon unos pasos. "Bien, vamos"

Del barco salió primero una figura alta, y luego el resto fue saliendo de dos en dos. Todos parecían muy macizos, pero es debía ser por sus abrigos de piel. A medida que se fueron acercándose Hermione y Ron pudieron distinguirlos. Quien iba al frente era una mujer. Tenía el cabello negro, la piel blanca y los ojos claros. Era muy atractiva, a pesar de que tenía una expresión de extrema estrictez. Caminaba graciosamente con su abrigo de piel que la hacía lucir muy elegante y de buena clase. Cuando ya todos estaban afuera del barco, Dumbledore empezó a aplaudir, y luego todos lo hicieron. La mujer no pudo evitar sonreír. Caminó hacia Dumbledore y él le extendió su mano

"¡Madame Varenkov, gusto en verla!" Dumbledore la saludo cariñosamente.

"El gusto es mío Dumbledore" Usó la misma voz grave que había usado al dirigirse a sus alumnos. "Ellos son mis profesores, Profesora Tomlin y Profesor Snape, ellos enseñan Defensa Contra las Artes oscuras y Transfiguraciones respectivamente".

Snape frunció el ceño '¿Snape? No recuerdo que haya más familias con ese apellido a parte de la mía. Bueno, algún primo lejano tendrá que ser'

Ambos profesores hicieron una pequeña reverencia.

"Pensé que usted traería a su profesor de Pociones también"

Madame Varenkov dió una extraña sonrisa, "Yo soy la Profesora de Pociones".

Snape abrió sus ojos exageradamente y miró de pies a cabeza a Madame Varenkov 'Con quien tendré que lidiar este año…'

"¡Oh, ya veo! Bien debemos esperar ahora a Madama Maxime y sus alumnos, pero si quiere sus alumnos pueden ir a al castillo".

"No importa, entraremos todos juntos" Madame Varenkov sonrió para si misma al saber que fueron los primeros en llegar.

Hermione le susurró a Ron muy despacio, "¿Escuchaste? Tal parece que hay dos alumnos con apellido Snape y un profesor. ¿Crees que tengan algún parentesco cercano con el Profesor Snape?

"Espero que no, no quiero tener que soportar a otros tres como él, me basta con uno y con Malfoy".

En el cielo se pudo divisar el carruaje gigante de los de Beauxbatons, con sus gigantes caballos tirando de él. Al aterrizar, el alumno que conducía el carruaje abrió la puerta para ayudar a su directora a salir. Cuando ella y sus alumnos estuvieron fuera, Dumbledore y el resto del colegio comenzó a aplaudir.

"Madame Maxime, es un gusto tenerla aquí de nuevo"

"El _placeg_ es mío, Dumbledore" Madame Maxime lucía tan grande y elegante como siempre, y sus alumnos esta vez también lo hacían al venir más abrigados que la última vez.

"Bien, ahora podemos ir al castillo" Dumbledore dio un pequeño aplauso emocionado por lo que vendría, al igual que todos los demás presentes.

A/N: Espero que este cap. les haya gustado más, porque sé que el primero estuvo muy aburrido. Trataré de tener el cap. 3 listo pronto. Mejoró la historia? Empeoróla historia? Déjenme saber...


	3. Conociéndose

**Intercambios Estudiantiles**

A/N: Siento mucho no haber podido actualizar antes… pero estoy en medio de mis exámenes finales, y no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir…en este cap. se conocerán mejor a nuestros nuevos personajes y se podrá adelantar un poco acerca de que pasará jeje. Muchas gracias a **Isengard** por su review.

**Capítulo 3: Conociéndose**

Los alumnos de Durmstrang entraron primero al castillo, luego los de Beauxbatons y los de Hogwarts. Todos se sentaron en sus respectivas mesas, los de Beauxbatons se sentaron una vez más en la mesa de Ravenclaw, y los de Durmstrang todavía no decidían.

Hermione esperaba que se sentaran en su mesa para poder hablar con ellos un poco, y por eso se sentó al final de todos, junto con Ron y Harry.

"Sentémonos aquí" Ordenó uno de los alumnos de Durmstrang a los demás. Su voz era grave y parecía muy fría.

"¿Qué casa es esta? Le preguntó otro chico.

"No lo sé".

"Pregúntale a esa chica".

Él se inclinó hacia Hermione. "¿Cuál es ésta casa?".

Hermione lo miró a la cara. Tenía el cabello negro y los ojos azules, el contorno, sin embargo, era negro. Su piel era blanca y tersa y su nariz respingada. Hermione se quedó contemplándolo, hasta que recordó que le había hecho una pregunta. "La de Gryffindor" dijo Hermione sin dejar de mirarlo

"Ah, muchas gracias". Miró a sus compañeros, "Es la de Gryffindor, pero no importa, solo sentémonos aquí"

Todos se sentaron, y el chico que deslumbro a Hermione se sentó justo al lado de ella. Se sacaron sus abrigos, y mostraron su uniforme color rojo sangre. Él tenía una insignia en su pecho, Hermione supuso que era algo así como Prefecto o Premio Anual. Justo después de que todos estuvieron acomodados, entraron los profesores de Durmstrang, la Profesora Tomlin y el Profesor Snape, los de Beauxbatons, Madame Blain y Madame Spencer, y los de Hogwarts, la Profesora McGonagall y el Profesor Snape. Snape miraba al Profesor Snape de Durmstrang curiosamente, 'Tengo que averiguar quien es él y de dónde salió'. Después de ellos entraron Dumbledore, Madame Maxime y Madame Varenkov, quien caminaba una vez más graciosamente por entre las mesas. En verdad era muy atractiva, muchos alumnos de Hogwarts, en especial de 7º año, se dieron vuelta para mirarla. Incluso algunos profesores lo hicieron, como Hagrid o Flitwick.

"La nueva Directora de Durmstrang se ve bastante joven". Dijo Harry.

"Sí, y bastante atractiva" Dijo Ron, y Hermione giró los ojos.

"No se parece mucho a Karkaroff" Observó Hermione.

Harry y Ron asintieron.

"Hm, es nada que ver con Karkaroff". Dijo el chico de Durmstrang sin dejar de mirar a su directora. "No sé cómo él llego a ser director, nunca lo encontré bueno. Y además era un cobarde… Desde que Madame Varenkov tomó el puesto, la escuela ha mejorado bastante". El chico miró a Hermione. "Soy Meganius Snape. Gusto en conocerte"

"Hermione Granger, igualmente"

Meganius miró la insignia de Hermione. "Prefecta, eh?"

Hermione se sonrojó "Sí, ¿y tú?"

Meganius miró su insignia "Soy algo así como el Premio Anual aquí en Hogwarts"

"Ahh". Hubo un silencio incómodo entre los dos. 'Su apellido es Snape, me pregunto si los otros dos son sus hermanos' Hermione pensó.

"Eh… el Profesor Snape, ¿Es pariente tuyo?"

"Sí, es mi hermano mayor, su nombre es Angelus", miro a otro chico, "al igual que este de aquí, él es Demian" Meganius apunto con su cabeza a un chico casi igual a él, el mismo pelo, los mismos ojos, la misma piel, la única diferencia era que Demian tenía la cara un poco más redonda y era más bajo. Se notaba que él era menor.

"Ha, no me mires así como si fuera una vergüenza" Demian fingió que lloraba "¿Por qué siempre me desprecias? Yo te quiero tanto, y tú solo te preocupas de regañarme"

"Pues con justa razón, tu sabes que no eres el mejor de los chicos, Demian" Una chica lo miró riéndose. Luego se dirigió a Hermione. "Yo soy Alegra Seriogin, gusto en conocerte".

"El placer es mío," Dijo Hermione sonriendo, feliz y sorprendida a la vez por haber hecho amigos tan fácilmente.

Demian hizo una gran mueca de desprecio mientras miraba a una de las alumnas de Beauxbatons. "Ah, pero miren quien está allá. Es nuestra querida amiga Sissy".

Todos enseguida miraron hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw y adoptaron la misma expresión que Demian.

"¡Oh no, ella no! ¡Y miren! Tiene también una insignia. Supongo que su hermanita Madame Blain se la consiguió".

¿Quién es esa preciosura?" Preguntó Ron a los de Durmstrang con su tono soñador.

"Es la chica más estúpida, superficial y molesta que pueda existir" Dijo Meganius con desprecio, pero en ese momento la chica ya se había dado cuenta de que la observaban y se paró para ir hasta la mesa de Gryffindor.

"¡Hola Meganius! ¿Cómo has estado?" Preguntó ella con un tono coqueto.

"Hola Sissy, bien hasta que tuve el desagrado de tener que dirigirte la palabra" Sissy rió estúpidamente,

"Oh vamos, Meganius, no seas tan hostil, todo saben que en el fondo estás loco por mí"

"Oh, sí que sí" Dijo Alegra con un tono muy sarcástico. "Por qué no vuelves mejor a tu mesa, Sissy? Tus amigos pueden estar extrañándote".

Sissy rió una vez más estúpidamente "Solo lo dices porque estás celosa" Alegra giró los ojos. Sissy miró a Meganius de nuevo. "Bueno, Meganius, espero verte mañana en clases, ojalá que nos toquen todas juntas. ¡Adiós!" Sissy volvió a su mesa.

"Ay, no, por favor no" Dijo Meganius con un tono suplicante.

"Dumbledore va a hablar" Harry dijo después de haber estado bastante tiempo sólo escuchando la conversación. Enseguida todos miraron hacía la mesa de los profesores. Madame Maxime se había sentado a al izquierda de Dumbledore, y Madame Karenkov a su derecha. Sus profesores estaban al lado de ellas. Dumbledore estaba de pie, esperando que el Gran Salón se quedara en silencio. Les había dejado a todos un pequeño rato para que se conocieran.

"Queridos alumnos de Beauxbatons y Durmstrang ¡Bienvenidos! Espero que su estadía de este año aquí en Hogwarts sea de lo más placentera, lo mismo digo para los profesores y las directoras" Madame Maxime y Madame Varenkov sonrieron.

"Quiero que esta visita sea muy beneficiosa para todos los colegios, y que podamos cumplir todos los objetivos de este plan. Le anuncio a los alumnos de Hogwarts que nuestros invitados estarán aquí todo el año, y si quieren, algunos de 6º año pueden quedarse aquí para su último año."

"Los objetivos de todo esto son poder intercambiar conocimientos y métodos de enseñanza entre los colegios, haciendo que los profesores y alumnos convivan, que tomen clases juntos, y si los profesores puede, que hagan una clase juntos. Eso sería lo ideal. Todavía queda bastante del año escolar, yo creo que podemos lograrlo. Ojalá que todos pongan de su parte"

"Bastante sabio se ve su director" Comentó Meganius.

"Lo es" Le contestó Harry sonriendo.

"Creo que es bueno que todos los profesores que participaran sean presentados. Partiré por las directoras, Madame Maxime, Directora de Beauxbatons", todos los alumnos de Beauxbatons aplaudieron de pie a su directora, "Y Madame Varenkov, Directora de Durmstrang". Durmstrang aplaudió con fuerza a su nueva directora, se notaba que le tenían mucho respeto.

"Las profesoras de Beauxbatons son Madame Blain y Madame Spencer", ambas se pusieron de pie e hicieron una pequeña reverencia, "los profesores de Durmstrang son Madame Varenkov la Profesora Tomlin y el Profesor Snape". Los tres se levantaron y hubo un murmullo general al escuchar el nombre Snape. Todos se preguntaban si Dumbledore se había confundido o en verdad había otro Profesor Snape. Dumbledore cruzó unas palabras con el Profesor Snape y él asentió.

"Bueno, para que no hayan equivocaciones ni se confundan con el Profesor Snape de Durmstrang y el de Hogwarts," Meganius y Demian se sobresaltaron "¿Cómo?" Dijo Demian. Meganius miró a Hermione extrañado "¿Hay otro Profesor Snape acá en Hogwarts?" Hermione asintió. Dumbledore continuó, "el Profesor Snape de Durmstrang accedió a ser llamado por su nombre, Angelus. Deberán llamarlo Profesor Angelus."

"Que extraño suena" Dijo Alegra

"¡Sí!" Dijo Demian un poco enfadado.

"Y los profesores de Hogwarts", siguió Dumbledore, "son la Profesora McGonagall, la Profesora Sprout, la Profesora Trawleney y el Profesor Snape" Todos los de Durmstrang miraron fijamente al Profesor Snape mientras él se paraba de mala gana. Meganius y Demian se sobresaltaron aún más al verlo.

"Sí se parece a ustedes, yo encuentro" Comentó Alegra.

"Es idéntico a nuestro padre…" Demian dijo con nostalgia. Meganius no dijo nada solo siguió observando a Snape. Su hermano mayor, el Profesor Angelus les dirigió una mirada rápida y levantó sus cejas, luego el también miró Snape. Ël, en tanto, se sentía muy incómodo, ya que en el momento era el centro de atención de todo el Gran Salón.

Dumbledore hizo el ademán de que quería seguir hablando y todos callaron. "Madame Blain y la Profesora Trawleney enseñan Adivinación," Hermione levantó una ceja. "Madame Spencer y la Profesora Sprout, Botánica, la Profesora Tomlin y la Profesora Tonks enseñan Defensa Contra la Artes Oscuras, el Profesor Angelus y la Profesora McGonagall enseñan Transfiguraciones, y Madame Varenkov y el Profesor Snape enseñan pociones". Snape y Madame Varenkov se miraron por unos segundos, luego ambos alejaron la mirada.

"Creo que ya no queda nada que decir más que… ¡Buen provecho!". Enseguida los platos se llenaron de banquetes, y todos se alegraron al ver la comida.

"Pobre Profesora McGonagall" Dijo Demian mientras ponía mucha comida en su plato.

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó Hermione.

"Porque ella ya es una mujer mayor, y no parece ser muy tolerante. No creo que pueda soportar a nuestro inmaduro hermanito todo un año" Dijo Meganius.

"Entonces también lo lamento por Madame Varenkov" Dijo Harry riendo.

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó Alegra llevándose el tenedor a la boca.

"Por que el Profesor Snape es el más odiado aquí en Hogwarts, es el Jefe de la casa de de Slytherin, y lo único que hace es quitarle puntos a las demás casas y darle a la de él". Dijo ron con la boca llena.

"No creo que Madame Varenkov tenga problemas con él. Ella es muy estricta y manipuladora también" Dijo Meganius mirando a Madame Varenkov.

"Estoy ansiosa porque sea mañana y empecemos las clases" Dijo Hermione emocionada.

"Yo también" dijo Alegra.

"Yo no puedo esperar para empezar a dejar mi marca aquí en Hogwarts" Dijo Demian con una cara de diablo. "¿O no, Belaia? Demain lo dijo en voz muy alta, y muchos se dieron vuelta para verlo. Un chico unos asientos más allá de él, que tenía el cabelo rubio y los ojos azules le respondió también en voz alta, "¡Oh sí, Snape! Ambos rieron.

"Yo no puedo esperar para explorar la biblioteca de Hogwarts"

"¿Por qué no le pides a Hermione que te acompañe? Ella se sabe la biblioteca y todos sus libros de memoria" dijo Ron con tono de burla. Hermione le dirigió una mirada enojada.

Después de que todos terminaron de comer, Dumbledore se levantó una vez más para dar la buenas noches y mandar a todos a sus respectivos lugares. Los profesores debían quedarse para discutir ciertas cosas.

"¡Vamos chicos, circulen para hacia el barco!" Dijo Meganius. Y detrás de Harry, Ron y Hermione se escucho un grito de emoción.

"¡Parvati, es él! ¡El misterioso jugador de Quidditch!"

"¡Oh, vaya! Es aún más atractivo en persona"

'¿Qué? ¿Meganius es el misterioso jugador de Quidditch? No puede ser. ¿Es Premio Anual, le interesa aprender y además es buen jugador de Quidditch…? Este chico es perfecto' pensó Hermione.

A/N: Por favor déjenme saber su opinión, dejen reviews!! Espero que les haya gustado este cap. No creo que pueda tener el cap. 4 pronto, por la misma razón que expliqué antes, pero igual trataré de actualizar lo antes posible. Un adelanto: habrá más diálogo entre Snape y Madame Varenkov, se conocerá un poco más la personalidad del Profesor Angelus y se mostrarán algunas clases.


	4. Importantes Realizaciones

**Intercambios Estudiantiles**

A/N: Siento mucho no poder haber actualizado antes!!! Pero tuve una gran cadena de contratiempos... primero todos mis exámenes del cole (que por cierto no tengo que volver a saber de él hasta marzo! sí!), luego tuve un bloqueo mental que duró harto tiempo, luego llegó la Navidad y el Año Nuevo, y entre tanto visitar familia no pude escribir tranquila, luego me cortaron internet, y eso me desanimó a prender el compu, y nunca me disponía a escribir, luego volvió el internet, pero desconfigure mi computador y no tengo en él, por lo que debía hacerlo desde el de compu mi hermana... pero por alguna extraña razón mi ni disquetera ni mi grabador de cds funcionaban, y mi compu estaba completamente aislado, luego me fui de vacaciones por 10 días y lo primero que hice al volver fue subir este cap... Bueno como ya dije en el cap. anterior, en este Madame Varenkov y Snape se conocerán, al igual que Snape con Angelus... ¡Me acabo de dar cuenta que cometí un grave error! En el cap. 2 dije que la Profesora Tomlin enseñaba Hechizos, pero en el cap. 3 dije que enseñaba Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Al final la dejé como DCAO, pero ya lo corregí en el cap. 2. Tengo que ser mas cuidadosa...

**Isengard**: Muchas gracias de nuevo!! Meganius sí que es el chico perfecto, por algo lo inventé . No te preocupes en este cap. sabrás su relación… aunque ya deberías saberla…

**Capítulo 4: Importante Realización**

"Ah, no. ¿Y ellas cómo lo saben?" dijo Meganius enojado luego de escuchar a Parvati y a Lavender.

"Salio un artículo sobre ti en una revista, Corazón de Bruja. No salía tu nombre ni nada, pero sí una foto tuya, y hablaba de lo _misterioso_ que eres" Le explicó Hermione.

"Voy a demandar a esa revista…" Dijo Meganius enfadado, pero en broma.

Demian rió y le dio una palmada en la espalda a Meganius, "Tranquilo, hermanito".

Todos salieron del Gran Salón. Alegra, Demian y Meganius se despidieron de Hermione, Ron y Harry, y luego ellos fueron a su Sala Común.

Mientras tanto, en el Gran Salón, los profesores se los colegios se conocían.

"¿Desde cuándo que enseñas Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras?" Le preguntó la Profesora Tomlin a la Profesora Tonks.

"Desde este año, pero también soy Auror ¿y tú?".

"Ya veo. Hace dos años. Antes enseñaba Artes Oscuras, pero Madame Varenkov cambió la clase a Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Personalmente creo que es mucho mejor, no queremos más gente como Karkaroff." Dijo la Profesora Tomlin.

Tonks solo sonrió.

"No sabe lo feliz que me pone poder conocer a alguien que sienta el mismo agrado por el arte de la Adivinación como yo. Aunque yo ya la había visto venir en la bola de cristal" Dijo la Profesora Trelawney con su típico tono soñador. Madame Blain solo asintió con su cabeza y miró a la Profesora Trelawney de pies a cabeza con una expresión de desprecio.

"¡Es un gran honor para mí poder trabajar con usted, Profesora McGonagall! He escuchado que usted es bastante buena en Transfiguraciones, y me encantaría poder aprender más. Solo llevo solo llevo 4 años enseñando, y a veces no sé cómo tratar a los estudiantes rebeldes. Espero que en eso me pueda ayudar también." El Profesor Angelus dijo muy rápido y muy emocionado a la Profesora McGonagall, mientras ella giraba los ojos mentalmente.

El Profesor Snape observaba a Angelus detenidamente. Tenían en mismo color de cabello, aunque el de Angelus no era grasiento como el de él. Sus ojos eran negros también, y su piel blanca. Su nariz, en cambio, era muy respingada, y su cara más redonda que la de él. Y en personalidad parecían ser muy distintos. Madame Varenkov observaba al Profesor Snape también, y a él le costó darse cuenta de ello. Cuando lo hizó giró su cabeza rápidamente para mirar a Madame Varenkov. Ella se acercó para poder hablarle.

"Asi es que… ¿Usted es el profesor de Pociones?" Preguntó Madame Varenkov con sus cejas levantadas.

Snape solo asintió con su cabeza.

"Samantha Varenkov" Dijo ella y le extendió su mano.

Snape dudó un momento pero luego accedió a darle la mano. "Severus Snape".

Madame Varenkov sonrió extrañamente.

"Perdone la pregunta, pero... ¿cuántos años tiene usted? Dumbledore dijo que es un Maestro en Pociones, ¿no es así? Pero para mí usted es demasiado joven para serlo...".

Snape entorno los ojos "Tengo 37 años, ¿y usted? ¿No es demasiado joven como para ser directora de una escuela?.

"No me subestime, Sr. Snape" Dijo Madame Varenkov con un tono peligroso.

"Usted tampoco a mi Sra. Varenkov".

"Es Señorita, para su información" Dijo Samantha con una sonrisa muy fingida.

"Oh, lo siento, pense que una mujer como usted ya estaría casada" Dijo Snape también con una sonrisa finjida, y luego agrego "Aunque creo que ya sé por qué todavía no lo está...".

En ese momento Madame Varenkov ya no pudo resistir su enojo y dijo con una voz muy fría "No crea que podrá insultarme de ese modo tan fácilmente, Sr. Snape, ni mucho menos manejarme. Demando respeto".

"Se lo daré si usted me lo da a mí, Madame Varenkov, porque, por si no lo recuerda, usted me falto el respeto en un principio insinuando que mi título de Maestro en Pociones no era verdadero" dijo Snape enojado también. Sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, Dumbledore los observaba con ese típico brillo en sus ojos.

Madame Varenkov miró al Profesor Snape por unso instantes, luego relajó su expresión. "Lo lamento, no quise ser tan ruda. Y si su título sí es verdadero, usted debe ser brillante en pociones".

Snape sonrío malvadamente "Buena forma de manipular: con un cumplido... No soy estúpido, Srta. Varenkov".

Madame Varenkov sonrió, esta vez con una verdadera sonrisa. "Usted puede llamarme Samantha, Sr. Snape".

"Y usted puede llamarme Profesor Snape, si es tan amable".

Madame Varenkov sonrió de nuevo. "No sea tan rudo, _Profesor_ Snape. Pero llendo al tema que debemos discutir, ¿cuándo podemos empezar a planear clases?".

"Desde mañana después de la cena, podemos ir a mi despacho si quiere" Ofreció Snape.

Madame Varenkov se quedo pensativa "¿No podemos empezar mañana en la mañana?".

"¡Pero si las clases empiezan a las 9:00!" Dijo Snape sobresaltado.

"Bueno, podemos juntarnos a las 7:30 aquí en el Gran Salon".

"No creo que este abierto a esa hora...".

"Bueno, entonces nos vemos mañana a las 7:30 en su despacho, ¿está bien?" Dijo Madame Varenkov bruscamente.

"Esta bien" Dijo Snape enfadado.

Madame Varenkov junto sus manos en un pequeño aplauso y sonrió. "Bien, entonces todo está listo. Nos vemos mañana, Profesor Snape. Buenas Noches" Madame Varenkov se dio media vuelta y salió del Gran Salon.

"Buenas Noches" Dijo Snape muy bajo, luego de que ella ya había salido.

"Le caíste bien, ¿no?" Angelus se había acercado sigilosamente a Severus, y le habló en un tono muy molesto.

"¿Quién eres tú?" Preguntó Snape de mal humor.

"¿No escuchaste a Dumbledore? Mi nombre es Angelus Snape. ¿Cuál es el tuyo?" Dijo Angelus con un tono aún más molesto.

"Soy Severus Snape".

"Extraño, ¿no?. Ambos tenemos el mismo apellido, seguramente venimos de la misma familia, pero nunca antes había escuchado de ti" Dijo Angelus.

"Ni yo de ti..." Dijo Severus de mal humor".

Angelus pensó por un momentó. ¿Quién era tu padre?.

Snape dudó si contestaba o no, pero como él también quería saber quién era él, decidió hacerlo.

"Maximus Snape".

Angelus abrió sus ojos sorprendido. "¡Imposible!".

"¿Por qué?".

"¡Maximus es el nombre de mi padre también!".

"Que yo sepa, solo hay un Maximus en la familia..." Dijo Snape.

Angelus puso una extraña cara y dijo mirando el cielo. "Había escuchado que mi padre había tenido otra mujer a parte de mi madre, pero no sabía que también otro hijo…".

'Lo mismo en mi caso...' Pensó Snape "¿Hace cuantos años murió tu padre?" Preguntó Snape.

Angelus hizo sus cálculos mentales. "Hace 6 años, pero no recuerdo haberte visto en su funeral".

"Eso es porque no fui..." Respondió Snape con una mueca. "Definitivamente estamos hablando de la misma persona".

Angelus sonrió como un lunático. "Esto significa…¡que somos hermanos!".

"Así parece…" Dijo Snape cansado.

"¡Tienes que conocer a Meganius y a Demian!" Dijo Angelus emocionado.

"¿Quiénes son ellos?".

"Tus otros dos hermanos menores, vinieron aquí a Hogwarts también".

Snape abrió la boca muy sorprendido, "¿O sea que hay más?".

Angelus asintió sonriendo.

'Definitivamente este año va a ser difícil…' Penso Snape suspirando.

A la mañana siguiente, Harry, Ron y Hermione bajaron juntos al ran Salón para desayunar. Meganius y Alegra ya estaban allí. Cuando llegaron a la mesa de Gryffindor, Meganius saludó a Hermione cariñosamente.

"¡Buenos Días, Hermione!"

Hermione le sonrió "Buenos días"

"Ya nos entregaron nuestros horarios" Dijo Alegra.

"¿Qué tienen hoy?" Preguntó Ron

Alegra miró su horario. "Doble Transfiguraciones, doble Herbología, doble Cuidado con la Criaturas Mágicas, y finalmente doble Hechizos. Está bien para ser primer día"

"¿Quién es el profesor de Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas?" Pregunró Meganius.

"Es Hagrid," Respondió Harry "el que está sentado al lado de la Profesora McGonagall"

"¿Ese bien grandote?" Preguntó Alegra extrañada.

"Ese mismo" Dijo Ron.

"¡Bueenos Días!" Demian acababa de llegar con su amigo Belaia. "¿Cómo han estado, madrugadores de Hogwarts?"

El trío rió. "Bien, bien" respondió Hermione.

"Ah, apropósito. Él es Christopher Beliai, mi mejor amigo, ayer no tuvieron oportunidad de conocerlo. Con él hago todas mis travesuras" Dijo Demian emocionado.

Belaia saludó a los chicos. "Gusto en conocerlos. Ustedes pueden llamarme Chris"

"Está bien, Chris. No sé por qué ustedes dos me recuerdan a mis hermanos Fred y George..." Dijo Ron.

"A mí también" Dijo Harry riendo.

"Hermione" Dijo Alegra.

"¿Si?"

"¿Más tarde puedes mostrarnos a mí y a Meganisu la bibilioteca?"

"Sí, con gusto" Respondió Hermione sonriendo.

"Vaya, vaya. Miren a esos dos" Dijo Demian mirando hacia Madame Varenkov y el Profesor Snape. "Yo pensé que se llevarían mal en lso primeros días, pero tal parece que están muy amigables"

"Hoy Madame Varenkov salió del barco muy temprano. Y luego ella y el Profesor Snape entraron juntos al Gran Salón. Debe haber estado con él" Dijo Alegra..

"Pues, que bueno que se lleven bien" Dijo Hermione

Cuando mencionaron al Profesor Snape Meganius se quedó muy pensativo. "Discúlpenme un momento, por favor". Se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió a la mesa de los profesores para hablar con el Profesor Angelus.

Alegra miró la hora. "Creo que mejor voy a buscar mis cosas para mis clases. Nos vemos. Adios". Se levantó de la mesa y se retiró del Gran Salón.

"Oye, Harry" Dijo Demian.

"¿Si?"

"Sabes si nosotros estamos permitidos a jugar Quidditch"

"No lo sé, supongo que si quieren ocupar la cancha algún día pueden hacerlo. Pero no se si pueden participar en la copa. Aunque puede ser que sí, porque todavía no ha habido ningún partido. Si quieres puedo preguntarle a la Profesora McGonagall"

"Por favor, muchas gracias" Dijo Demian.

En ese momento Meganius había vuelto a la mesa de Gryffindor, y venía en una especie de shock.

"¿Qué pasa, Meganius?" Preguntó Hermione preocupada.

"Demian"

"Meganius, ¿qué pasa?"

"Ese tal Profesor Severus Snape..."

"¿Si?"

"Es nuestro medio hermano mayor".

"¿QUÉEE?" gritaron Demian, Hermione, Harry, Ron y Chris al a vez.

"Así es..."

"Pero... ¿estás seguro?" Preguntó Demian.

"Ayer Angelus habló con él..."

"Vaya, quien lo diría" Rió Demian. "Tenemos que juntarnos algún día para poder conocernos, ¿no?"

"Eso creo..." Dijo Meganius.

"Creo que mejor nos vamos, las clases comenzarán pronto" Dijo Hermione consultando su reloj. "Luego nos vemos, adios"

Hermione, Ron y Harry abandonaron el Gran Salón. Luego Chris, Demian y Meganius lo hicieron también, pero antes de irse, todos los hermanos Snape cruzaron miradas, y sintieron una extraña sensación...

A/N: Bien, sé que no mostre las clases, pero pensé que sería mejor mostrarlas en el próximo cap, (que por cierto les prometo que tendre listo para el 20 de Enero... sé que es harto, pero simplemente no puedo antes. Los demás los tendré más pronto, en serio) Espero que les haya gustado el cap. Personalmente me gustó mucho. Por favor dejen REVIEWS!! Solo una persona me ha dejado, que por cierto estoy muy agradecida de ella, y _no sé _por qué tengo al _extraña _sensación de que ¡¡¡NANIDE LEE MI FANFIC!!! Y eso también me desanima a seguir escribiendo. Asi es que ya saben, por favor dejen Reviews!! T-T


	5. Una clase casi normal de Pociones

**Intercambios Estudiantiles**

A/N:Lo siento muuchoo!! No publiqué el cap 5 el 20 como les prometí!! Pero adivinen que? Me cortaron el internet de nuevo. Bueno así es la vida del pobre, no?... Además con mi problema de aislamiento de mi computador se me hace imposible trasladar archivos desde mi computador… Bueno, en fin… Este cap se trata principalmente de la clase de pociones. Espero que les guste. Muchas gracias a los review-idores!! En verdad significa mucho para mí que gasten un poco de su tiempo en hacerme feliz. Ah! Y por si acaso, ahora si admito reviews anónimos, aunque no creo que se haga una gran diferencia…

**Capítulo 5: Una clase casi normal de Pociones**

Harry, ron y Hermione estaban saliendo de la sala común para ir a clases. Ron le rogaba a Hermione que lo dejara quedarse ahí.

"La mejor clase para comenzar el día: Pociones con el maldito bas--"

"¡Ron! ¡No te puedes referir así a un profesor!" Dijo Hermione desesperada reprimiendo a Ron "Además eres Prefecto, tienes que dar el ejemplo. No puedes escaparte de una clase".

"No me escaparé de una clase, solo no asistiré a ella" Dijo Ron con un tono de broma. Hermione giró sus ojos, "Ya vamos, que llegaremos tarde"

Al llegar a la puerta de las mazmorras de Snape, se encontraron a Demian y Chris.

"¡Hola, de nuevo!" Dijo Demian levantando un poco su mano en señal de saludo.

"¿También les toca Pociones ahora?" Preguntó Harry

"Así es" Respondió Chris.

"Mala suerte que les haya tocado esta clase. Yo creo que es la peor, Gryffindor y Slytherin" Dijo Ron con tono aburrido.

"¿A caso se llevan mal Gryffindor y Slytherin?" Preguntó Demian extrañado

"Muy mal. Son como las dos Casas rivales" Dijo Harry.

Demian asintió con la cabeza.

"Bueeno, por lo menos no nos tocará nunca con Beauxbatons, gracias a Dios" Dijo Demian.

"¿No?" Preguntó Ron

"Nop," Dijo Chris "como en casi todas las clases se juntan dos casas, para que no fueran tan grandes los grupos, agregaron a nosotros los de Durmstrang a una de las clases y a Beauxbatons a la otra".

"Ya veo" Dijo Hermione.

En ese momento Snape abrió la puerta de las mazmorras para que todos entraran. Harry y Ron se sentaron en sus puestos habituales. Hermione sin embargo se fue a sentar justo al frente del escritorio de Profesor, lo que le extraño a todos. Luego de que todos estuvieran cómodamente en sus sillas, Snape comenzó a hablar.

"Bien, para los que todavía no lo saben, yo soy el Profesor Snape, Profesor de Pociones de Hogwarts" Toda la clase guardaba silenció.

"En esta clase, les enseñaré yo. La del jueves, sin embargo, la hará Madame Varenkov, aquí presente" Snape apuntó con su mano hacía su escritorio donde extrañamente estaba sentado Madame Varenkov.

"No la había visto" Dijo Ron

"Ni yo" Respondió Harry

"Ni yo" Dijeron al unísono Demian y Chris al lado de ellos.

"Ella estará como testigo para poder observar de que modo hago mis clases, y así poder lograr combinar mi estilo con el de ella y lograr hacer una clase juntos" Continuó Snape.

"No creo que sea posible combinar el método de Snape con el de nadie" Dijo Ron.

"Pues, lo mismo digo de Madame Varenkov" Dijo Chris.

"Hoy en la mañana estuvimos preparando el plan de clases para todo el resto del año, y también comparamos lo que se había visto en ambas escuelas. El resultado fue que se había visto casi lo mismo, así es que no debería haber mayor diferencia entre los alumnos de Hogwarts y los de Durmstrang. Además, Madame Varenkov afirma que sus alumnos tienen un alto nivel en Pociones, pero de todas formas quiere comprobar aquello" Snape hizo una pequeña pausa, se dirigió a su escritorio y Madame Varenkov le acercó la lista del grupo. "Antes de comenzar con la clase, pasaré la lista, pero esto no significa momento para conversar. Quiero que todos estén en absoluto silencio" Dicho esto comenzó con la lista. Todos estaban atentos a los nombres de los alumnos de Durmstrang. Cuando llegó al nombre de Harry, hizo una mueca inconsciente, y al ver el siguiente nombre hizo una pequeña pausa.

"Snape, Demian"

Se pudo apreciar la tensión en el ambiente. Todos observaban a Demian mientras este decía "Aquí". Se sintió un murmuro general, el cual irritó a Snape.

"¡SILENCIO!"

En un segundo volvió el silencio. Madame Varenkov observaba a Snape con curiosidad, y en un pergamino que tenía sobre el escritorio escribió algo. Snape continuó con la lista. Al finalizar, empezó con al clase.

"Hoy veremos una poción de pocos ingredientes, pero, sin embargo, relativamente complicada. Es una simple poción curatoria de heridas leves. ¿Alguien tiene alguna idea de que poción hablo y cuáles son sus ingredientes?" Snape miró la clase. Nadie, salvo Hermione, levantó la mano.

"Vaya, veo que nadie ha estudiado su libro de texto. Bien, Miss Granger, ¿qué poción haremos hoy?"

Hermione bajó su mano y con energía dijo "Como usted lo dijo, haremos la Poción Curatoria de heridas leves" Todos hicieron gestos y ruidos por lo obvio de la respuesta. Hermione continuó. "Esta poción suele ser usada en caso de quemaduras no muy graves, rasguños de animales mágicos, y picaduras de insectos mágicos. La poción debe ser aplicada directamente…"

"Gracias, Miss Granger, pero si nos repetirá lo mismo que sale en el libro de textos, mejor será que todos lo leamos" Snape interrumpió a Hermione con tono aburrido, pero sarcástico, y por lo bajo dijo "Algunos nunca cambian…"

"Todos abran su libro en la página 25 de su libro" Dijo Snape con tono fuerte.

Solo se escuchaba el ruido de todos sacando sus libros y abriéndolos.

Harry acercó su libro a Demian para poder compartirlo con él, pero Demian ya tenía el suyo.

"No te preocupes, la escuela nos brindó todo lo necesario para asistir a Hogwarts" Dijo Demian sonriendo.

Snape comenzó con la lectura y luego dio las instrucciones para comenzar. Todos estaban en silencio trabajando mientras él se paseaba entre las mesas. Algunos estaban medios complicados con la Poción. Neville, que para la sorpresa de todos siguió con Pociones, junto con Dean y Seamus, Malfoy, Pansy y otros de Slytherin, parecía tener muchos problemas. Hermione trataba de darle instrucciones, pero temía que Madame Varenkov le dijera a Snape y él comenzará a quitarle puntos a Gryffindor.

"Revuélvela un poco, ponle un poco más de cáscara de huevo de dragón y déjala reposar por 3 minutos, pero solo 3 minutos, no puedes pasarte" Le dijo Hermione a Neville muy despacio para que nadie notara.

"Esta bien" Neville habló un poco mas fuerte de lo debido, y esto captó la atención de Snape, quien se acerco sigilosamente donde él. Pero al no notar nada en particular siguió su camino. Madame Varenkov, sin embargo, hizo una nota en su pedazo de pergamino, en el cual ya había hecho varios apuntes. Hermione se asustó y trató de no mirar hacia el frente.

Los alumnos de Durmstrang no parecían tener problemas con la poción, de hecho, trabajaban bastante rápido. El Profesor Snape de percató de aquello, y de alguna manera, tuvo envidia de Madame Varenkov.

Unos minutos más tarde, Demian se acercó al Profesor Snape con una botella de su poción. Snape lo miró con una expresión muy sarcástica y le habló. "¿Ya terminó, Sr. Snape?" Algunos de los de Slytherin rieron. Este año, como los alumnos de Durmstrang no se sentaron con los de Slytherin, sino más bien que con los de Gryffindor, Slytherin se puso como rival ante ellos.

"Así es" Respondió Demian con una sonrisa.

"¿Y me puede explicar como fue que terminó tan rápido, Sr. Snape? Esta poción requiere por lo menos una hora para prepararse, y a usted le ha tomado 45 minutos aproximadamente. Es imposible que este bien" Dijo Snape fríamente.

"No, no es imposible. Si se le agrega un ingrediente más y se reducen en un cuarto los tiempos entre cada ingrediente, se puede tener la poción lista en 45 minutos solamente" Dijo Demian sin dejar de sonreír, lo que irritaba a Snape a cada segundo.

"¿Y se aseguró usted de que ese ingrediente no alteraría el efecto de la poción?" Le preguntó Snape.

"Sí, de hecho la hace un poquito más eficiente" Dijo Demian,

"¿Y cuál es ese ingrediente, si se puede saber?"

"Cerilla de dragón" Dijo Demian simplemente

Snape guardó silencio por unos momentos. Aunque estaba sorprendido, no quería admitirlo.

"Eso lo explica" Dijo finalmente. Demian inclinó un poco su cabeza hacía un lado en señal de que no estaba entendiendo. "¿De dónde aprendió esa técnica, Sr. Snape?"

"Una vez Madame Varenkov la mencionó"

Snape miró a Madame Varenkov con cara de reproche, y ella no podía evitar sonreír con satisfacción. Hermione observaba con cierta admiración a Demian. Severus se sentía humillado, así es que para terminar rápido con la escena tomó la poción de Demian con desprecio y la dejó en su escritorio, mientras él volvía a su puesto.

"Vaya, sí que tienes aptitudes para las pociones" Le dijo Ron cuando pasó.

"Es de familia, ¿no?" Dijo Chris "Después de todo su hermano es el profesor de Pociones y Meganius también es bastante bueno en este ramo, el mejor de clase, creo" Todos asintieron.

La clase siguió con normalidad, hasta que Snape decidió ir a revisar la poción de Neville. Snape ya estaba lo suficientemente irritado como para no empezar a enfurecerse por su poción, la cual no pudo mejorar ni siquiera con al ayuda de Hermione

"No hay clase en que hagas una poción bien. No sé por qué continuaste con esta clase, si es evidente que eres pésimo" Neville temblaba de miedo ante el Profesor Snape, y él con un movimiento de su varita hizo desaparecer su poción. "Ya no tiene caso que sigas trabajando en ella, lo único que lograras será una explosión"

Snape siguió su ronda. Al pasar por el caldero de Ron, hizo una mueca pero no hizo mayor comentario. Al pasar por el de Harry se detuvo uso instantes, la examinó detenidamente y luego dijo "Vaya, veo que se ha superado a usted mismo, Sr. Potter, va de mal en peor" Harry, que había estado soportando todo lo que llevaba de año, no le hizo caso a Snape y en vez de eso le sonrió. Snape le devolvió una sonrisa sarcástica, y luego continuó.

"5 puntos menos para Gryffindor, Potter" Dijo Snape.

Harry le iba a contestar, pero un sintió una mano fuerte en su hombro derecho.

"Gracias, Demian" Susurro Harry

"Cuando quieras" Respondió Demian

Al finalizar la clase Snape pidió una muestra de la poción en su escritorio. Al recibir la de Malfoy sonrió y dijo "Buen trabajo, Sr. Malfoy. 5 puntos para Slytherin." Hecho esto Madame Varenkov hizo una nueva nota en su pergamino. Cuando ya o quedaba ningún alumno en la mazmorra, se levantó de su asiento y miró a Snape.

"¿Qué has estado anotando toda la clase?" Le preguntó Snape bruscamente

"Mm… notas, desde mi punto de vista…" Dijo Madame Varenkov

"¿Por qué no me dijiste que ya habían hecho está poción?" Preguntó Snape

"Porque de todas formas tú tendrías que enseñársela a tus alumnos. Además así pude comprobar si mis alumnos retienen lo que les enseño" Dijo Madame Varenkov simplemente.

Snape guardó silencio. Sabía que sus alumnos no recordaban lo que él les enseñaba.

"Si quieres que tus alumnos de verdad aprendan, tienes que ser un poco más amable" Dijo Madame Varenkov.

"Si eres amable, no te tienen respeto" Respondió Snape, un poco sorprendido por Madame Varenkov quien adivinó que estaba pensando.

"Si para ti respeto es sinónimo de miedo, sí, tienes razón..."

"Tu no puedes criticar mis métodos de enseñanza" Dijo Snape de mal humor.

"Claro que puedo, porque ahora, quieras o no, soy tu compañera de trabajo" Madame Varenkov se inclinó hacia Snape de una forma traviesa. Snape se dio media vuelta y se alejó de ella.

"No necesito tus malos consejos, estoy bien con mis propios métodos" Dijo Snape

"Tal vez tú estás bien, pero tus alumnos no" Dijo Madame Varenkov "Ellos están aterrados de ti. ¿No viste cómo temblaba ese niño Longbotton?"

"Ese chico es un cobarde, eso no significa nada" Dijo Snape tratando de evadir el tema.

"No creo que lo sea, por algo el Sombrero lo puso en Gryffindor" Dijo Samantha muy seriamente. Severus pensó eso por un momento.

"Y ya sé por qué a ti te puso en Slytherin"

Hubo un minuto de silencio. Madame Varenkov esperaba que Snape dijera algo pero él no parecía querer hablar.

"¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?" Dijo Madame Varenkov

"De que puedes, puedes. De que te la responderé..."

"¿Qué relación tienen tú y Angelus?

Snape se tomó su tiempo para contestar. "Somos medios hermanos, por parte de nuestro padre, obviamente"

Severus hizo una pausa, mientras decidía si era adecuando darle más datos sobre el tema. "Mis padres nunca se llevaron bien, de hecho se llevaban pésimo. Cuando volví de mi 1º año de Hogwarts mi padre había abandonado la casa, y a nuestra suerte también el país. La única noticia que recibí de él después de que se marchó, fue la fecha y el lugar de su funeral. Mi madre ya había muerto en esa época, y yo no tenía intereses en ir, por eso nunca conocí a su otra familia "

"Él murió hace 6 años, si no me equivoco" Dijo Madame Varenkov pensativa.

"Así es"

"En ese momento Angelus solo tenía 19 años. Su madre amaba mucho a su padre. Ella murió unos meses después que su marido. Meganius y Demian estaban muy apenados. Y Angelus tuvo que hacerse cargo de ellos, ya que no tenían ningún otro familiar. Meganius estaba en su primer año en Durmstrang y Demian entraba al año siguiente" Explico Madame Varenkov. "Luego de dos años, Meganius y a Demian todavía no lograban superar la muerte de sus padres, así es que Angelus entró a trabajar a Durmstrang para poder estar cerca de ellos"

Severus no tenía la menor idea de por qué Madame Varenkov le estaba contando tantos detalles de la vida de sus medios hermanos.

Samantha miró a Severus a los ojos. "Realmente te pareces mucho a tu padre"

"Lo sé..." Dijo Severus como si fuera una gran molestia ese hecho.

Hubo unos minutos más de silencio.

"Le harías mucho bien a Meganius y a Demian si te acercaras a ellos, ¿sabes?"

Severus miró a Samantha extrañado y justo cuando iba a responderle ella lo interrumpió bruscamente.

"Esta es nuestra hora libre, ¿o no? ¿Por qué no la aprovechamos para ir a comprar los ingredientes que nos faltan?" Preguntó Samantha.

"Ehh..."

"Bien, vamos" Dijo Samantha caminando hasta la puerta. Severus se quedó observándola, y unos instantes más tarde, la siguió.

"¿Y qué tal la clase, eh, Demian?" preguntó Ron

"Divertida. Esa tensión que había entre Gryffindor, Slytherin, Severus y Madame Varenkov la hizo muy divertida" Dijo Demian caminando con sus manos detrás de la cabeza.

Ron levantó una ceja y puso una expresión extraña a la respuesta de Demian.

"Por cierto, Demian. ¿Me puedes dar más detalles de la técnica que usaste en esta poción?" Preguntó Hermione

"Hermione, volviste…" Dijo Ron con recelo

"Oh, vamos, Ron. No seas tan inmaduro. Ahora debo poner atención más que nunca, ya que el próximo año debemos dar nuestros EXTASIS. Por eso me senté adelante" Dijo Hermione. Pero Ron al siguió mirando con recelo.

"Bueno, Demian" Dijo Hermione volteando su cabeza hacia Demian

"Hoy buscaré los apuntes de la clase en que Madame Varenkov mencionó la técnica y luego te los daré, ¿sí?" Dijo Demian

"Esta bien, muchas gracias. Ustedes ya habían visto esta poción antes, ¿no es así?" Dijo Hermione sonriendo.

"Así es" Dijo Demian.

"¿Qué les toca a ustedes ahora?" preguntó Harry a Crhis

"Mm…" Chris sacó su horario de su mochila. "Adivinación"

"A nosotros también" Dijo Ron

Hermione cambió su expresión radicalmente. "Espero que esa Madame Blain sea mejor que la Profesora Trelawney"

"Oh, sí que lo es" Sissy apareció por un pasillo y camino hacia Demian. "¿Has visto a tu hermano?" Preguntó.

"No" Dijo Demian y todos siguieron caminando, excepto Ron que se quedó contemplando a Sissy. Ella lo miró con asco y se fue riendo con sus amigas.

"¿Acaso tengo comida entre los dientes?" Preguntó Ron

"No, Ron" Dijo Harry compadeciéndose de su amigo.

"Bien, nos vemos después. Yo iré hacia el aula de Aritmancia. Adios" Dijo Hermione y se fue.

"No esperen mucho de la clase de Adivinación. La profesora es una exagerada. Ha predecido mi muerte desde 3º año" Dijo Harry con un tono aburrido. Demian y Chris rieron.

"Pero es muy fácil tener buenas notas durante el año. Solo inventas un par de cosas, las exageras y estará muy feliz" Dijo Ron y todos juntos rieron.

A/N: Y bien? Cómo quedó? Ahora se me ha hecho mucho más fácil escribir, creo que si comparo el primer cap. con este, sí he mejorado… Denme su opinión y déjenme reviews!! por favor!! Sii?? Se los agradeceré mucho!! Trataré de tener el cap. 6 pronto… y espero que no me vuelvan a cortar el internet… y que pueda arreglar el problema de aislamiento de mi compu… hasta la próxima!


	6. Planes para conocerse y conocerse mejor

**Intercambios Estudiantiles**

A/N: Ahhh! Lo siento mucho mucho muchooo! Pero estuve sin internet por 2 meses! Así es que no pude publicar este cap. antes.

Bueno, este cap. trata de la clase de adivinación, y de más… "interacción" entre personajes. Espero que les guste. Muchas gracias a los review-idores: conuli, aidualita, Lars Black y Cata-Sak (saben, ella es una de mis mejores amigas! D). Bueno ahora con el cap…

**Capítulo 6: Planes para conocerse y conocerse mejor**

Demian, Ron, Harry y Chris llegaron a la torre de adivinación un poco cansados. Entraron al aula y se acomodaron en una de las mesas. No hacia tanto calor, ya que las ventanas estaban abiertas completamente. La Profesora Trelawney no estaba sentada en su sillón como está habitualmente en la primera clase, de hecho no se veía por ningún lado. En vez de ella estaba Madame Blain esperando a todos con impaciencia. Una vez que todos estaban sentados comenzó a hablar.

"Buenos días a todos. Mi nombre es Madame Blain, y soy profesora de Adivinación de Beauxbatons. Yo les haré esta primera clase" Dijo sonriendo y dándole un gran énfasis a yo.

Comenzó a pasearse ente las mesas y continuó.

"La clase de adivinación no debe ser tomada a la ligera. Es algo serio. Tiene su arte y su ciencia. Si no nacieron con el talento innato, lamentablemente deberán esforzarse mucho. Créanme que yo sé cuando un trabajo fue hecho con dedicación y cuando fue simplemente inventado… Se los advierto desde ahora"

Harry y Ron se miraron preocupados.

"Yo no nací con el talento, debí crearlo, y me tomó mucho tiempo. Pero lo que me dio fuerzas fue mi amor por el arte de la Adivinación. Espero que ustedes logren querer tanto esta clase como yo, y que hagan todo su esfuerzo. Aunque estoy segura que les encanta esta clase, o sino no estarían aquí¿o no?" Dijo Madame Blain con una sonrisa.

Parvati y Lavender miraban a Madame Blain y asentían con cada cosa que decía.

"Sé que el año pasado tuvieron sus , pero lo mejor será comenzar la clase con un pequeñísimo resumen de la bola de cristal, quiromancia e interpretación de sueños"

Madame Blain tomo un libro y comenzó a hacer su lectura.

"El arte de la bola de cristal nació en… "

"Que aburrido…" Dijo Ron después de escuchar por una hora la lectura de Madame Blain

"Nunca pensé que diría esto, pero prefiero a la Profesora Trelawney…" Dijo Harry

"Señor… " Dijo Madame Blain dirigiéndose a Harry

"Potter, Madame"

"Sr. Potter¿está usted poniendo atención a mi lectura?"

"Ehh…"

"¿Está tomando apuntes?"

"S-sí…"

"¿Está interesado en esta clase? Porque si no es así le rogaría que se retirase" Dijo Madame Blain enfadada.

"Sí, Madame" Dijo Harry

Madame Blain se quedó observándolo.

"¿Y qué espera para irse?"

"Pero, Madame"

"Quédese afuera hasta el final de la clase. Luego conversaremos"

"Sí, Madame" Dijo Harry resignado y salió del aula.

Ron no pudo evitar reírse y Madame Blain lo escuchó.

"¿Usted también quiere irse, Señor…?"

"Weasley, Madame. No, Madame"

"Bien entonces preste atención y quédese callado" Dijo Madame Blain estrictamente.

La clase siguió más o menos igual. Madame Blain continuó con su lectura hasta el final de la clase.

"La próxima clase habrá un pequeño examen sobre esta clase, así es que estudien. Pueden irse"

Todos salieron del aula y Harry estaba sentado al pie de la escalera.

"Sr. Potter, suba por favor"

Harry subió al aula y decidió pedir disculpas por su comportamiento, aunque, en realidad, no pensaba que había hecho algo malo.

"Lo siento, Madame Blain. Mi comportamiento no se volverá a repetir"

Madame Blain le sonrió ampliamente.

"Veo que meditó en este rato. Muy bien, 5 puntos para Gryffindor. Lo espero en la próxima clase, y estudie para el examen"

"Sí, Madame, gracias"

Harry levantó una ceja mentalmente al cambio de actitud de Madame Blain. Ron, Chris y Demian lo esperaban.

"¿Fue muy dura?" Preguntó Ron

"Para nada. No es tan estricta como parece…"

"¿Qué nos toca ahora?" Preguntó Demian.

"Hora de almuerzo, vamos que me muero de hambre" Dijo Ron sobándose la panza.

Madame Varenkov y el Profesor Snape se aparecieron en el Callejón Diagon.

"Debemos apresurarnos o llegaremos tarde a la hora de almuerzo" Dijo Severus.

"Esta bien" Dijo Madame Varenkov, y ambos se dirigieron a la tienda de ingredientes.

"Buenos días. ¡Oh, Severus, gusto en verte!" Dijo el vendedor tras el mostrador.

"Buenos días" Respondió Severus.

"¡Vaya! Veo que vienes acompañado" Dijo el vendedor con una sonrisa pícara. "¿Quién es la bella dama?"

"Samantha Varenkov. Profesora de Pociones" Dijo Madame Varenkov cortésmente.

El vendedor tomó la mano de Samantha y la besó. Ella sonrió y Severus giró los ojos.

"El uno para el otro entonces¿no es así?"

Samantha sólo sonrió.

"Venimos aquí para comprar algunos ingredientes que nos faltan" Dijo Severus con tono aburrido.

"Pasen por aquí"

Luego de que tuvieran todos los ingredientes pasaron de nuevo al mostrador para pagarlos. Samantha y Severus se miraron.

"¿Mitad y mitad?" Preguntó Samantha

"No te preocupes, yo los pago"

"Está bien"

"Muchas gracias" Dijo el vendedor. "Vuelvan pronto. ¡Y Severus! Felicitaciones, eh" Dijo mirando a Madame Varenkov.

Severus no respondió y salió de la tienda.

"Simpático señor¿no?" Dijo Madame Varenkov

Severus se limitó a hacer un gruñido. Siguieron caminando y de pronto Madame Varenkov se detuvo. Severus miró hacia atrás para ver que pasaba. Ella miraba hacia la Flourish y Blotts, la librería.

"¿Podemos entrar?"

"Está bien, pero no te demores"

"Gracias" Dijo ella sonriendo.

Saludaron al vendedor y se pasearon entre los estantes. Madame Varenkov se dirigía a la zona de novelas, la cual estaba muy al fondo del local. Severus la seguía. Madame Varenkov se detuvo y se quedó mirando un libro en la estantería más alta. Se inclino para alcanzarlo, pero no pudo. Así es que apoyó su pie en la segunda estantería para alcanzarlo. Le costó un poco, pero lo logró. Al intentar bajar perdió un poco el equilibrio y casi cae, pero Severus la sostuvo y la ayudo a bajar.

"Gracias" Dijo ella tímidamente.

Severus no respondió para variar, solo dijo de mal modo, "¿Por qué no simplemente utilizas tu magia?

"Creo que es un desperdicio de poder utilizar magia en tales cosas" respondió Samantha de la misma forma.

Samantha miró el libro en sus manos y sonrió. Severus no quiso preguntarle que libro era. Se dirigieron al mostrador y lo compraron. Luego salieron del local.

"Ya es la hora de almuerzo, volvamos" Dijo Severus.

Madame Varenkov asintió y se aparecieron lo más cerca de Hogwarts que pudieron.

Harry, Ron, Chris y Demian ya estaban sentados cuando Hermione llegó junto con Meganius y Alegra a la mesa de Gryffindor.

"¿Dónde estaban ustedes?" Preguntó Ron con la boca llena de comida.

"En la biblioteca" respondió Meganius. "Hermione nos dio un recorrido" Dijo Meganius sonriendo.

Ron hizo una extraña mueca a Meganius.

"Me muero de hambre" Dijo Alegra.

"¿Qué tienen ustedes después de almuerzo, Demian?" Preguntó Meganius

"Mmm… Transfiguraciones y luego Cuidado con las criaturas mágicas" Respondió Demian "¿Qué tienen ustedes?" Les preguntó a Harry y a Ron.

"Lo mismo, creo que tenemos los mismos horarios" Dijo Harry

"Así parece"

"Después de la clase podemos preguntarle a McGonagall acerca del Quidditch" Dijo Harry

"Está bien" Dijo Demian.

Unos minutos más tarde Severus y Madame Varenkov entraron al Gran Salón y se sentaron en la mesa de profesores. Lamentablemente, el único espacio libre para Severus era al lado de Angelus

"Holaaa" Dijo Angelus inclinándose hacia Severus. "¿Dónde estabas¿Qué tal el día¿Ya conociste a tus otros dos hermanos?"

"Eso no te incumbe. Como siempre. Solo a uno de ellos, Demian" Respondió Snape de mal humor.

"¿Y…?"

"Es un engreído…"

Angelus se enderezó de nuevo, se llevó un dedo a la boca y mirando el techo dijo "¿En serio? Pues yo pienso que él es la persona mas sencilla que he conocido"

"No para mi gusto…"

Madame Varenkov giró los ojos y negó con la cabeza a la inmadurez de Severus. "No puedes darte una imagen de alguien solo con una clase" Dijo reprimiéndolo.

"Claro que puedo…"

Madame Varenkov no pudo evitar reírse, lo que enfadó a Severus, ya que se dio cuenta de que ella no lo tomaba en serio.

"Yo creo que lo hizo para llamar tu atención" Dijo Samantha concentrándose en tu plato.

"Madame Varenkov tiene razón. No puedes conocerlos sólo en clases. Deberíamos juntarnos algún día. ¿Qué tal este fin de semana? Podríamos ir a Hogsmade. ¡Sí! Ya está decidido. Iré a decírselos a Meganius y Demian. Con permiso" dijo Angelus y se retiró de la mesa hasta la mesa de Gryffindor.

Severus se quedó mirándolo sorprendido. "¿Siempre es así?"

"¿Así cómo?"

"Así de… lunático…"

"Sí, siempre ha sido así. No es que tenga un trauma ni nada"

Severus levantó una ceja.

"Pero no te preocupes, Demian y Meganius son mas cuerdos. En especial Meganius. Creo que te llevarás muy bien con él" Dijo Madame Varenkov mirando a Severus a los ojos.

"¿Y tú cómo sabes? Ni siquiera me conoces" dijo Severus enfadado.

"Te conozco lo suficiente" Dijo Madame Varenkov concentrándose una vez más en su plato.

"Tu hermano se acerca" Dijo Chris.

Demian y Meganius observaron a Angelus mientras se acercaba.

"Oigan, hermanitos" Dijo Angelus. "Adivinen qué. Este fin de semana iremos a Hogsmade con Severus para tener una junta de hermanos. ¿Qué les parece?

Meganius y Demian se miraron.

"Por mí está bien" Dijo Demian.

"Por mí también" Dijo Meganius

"Bien, entonces está todo listo"

Angelus se dio media vuelta y volvió a la mesa de profesores caminado armoniosamente.

"¿Junta de hermanos?" Dijo Chris.

"Ya conoces a mi hermano. Está mas loco que una cabra…" Dijo Meganius.

"Yo estoy emocionado por conocer a Severus…" Dijo Demian sonriendo y mirando el techo encantado.

Meganius se quedó mirándolo con curiosidad.

Demian se paró repentinamente de su silla. "Iré a buscar mis cosas"

"Te acompaño" Dijo Chris.

"Nos vemos" Se despidieron.

Meganius siguió observando a Demian mientras salía del Gran Salón.

"¿Sabes qué, Alegra...? Creo que Demian ve a Severus como una nueva oportunidad de tener a alguien mayor como imagen paterna…" Dijo Meganius.

"Es normal¿no? Perdió a su padre muy joven"

"Lo sé, pero… ¿Qué pasa si Severus no… si no le importamos"

"No lo creo" Dijo Hermione, y Meganius y Alegra la miraron. "Si ustedes son su única familia, no creo que los desaproveche" Dijo ella sonriendo.

"Además, entre Madame Varenkov y tu hermano, no le quedará mas alternativa" Dijo Alegra.

"Mm… sí… puede que tengan razón" Dijo Meganius, ahora con su mirada perdida en Severus.

A/N: Y bien, como estuvo? Espero que les haya gustado. Este cap estuvo un poco más corto que los dos anteriores, pero decidí dejarlo hasta ahí. Les doy unos adelantos de los próximos, talvés no del siguiente especialmente. Se viene la reunión de hermanos, un partido de Quidditch y un baile de Navidad. Eso por ahora… y más SS/SV y HG/MS!

Espero tener el próximo muy pronto, junto con una nueva versión del primer capítulo, con el cual no estoy para nada conforme… ya saben… POR FAVOR DEJEN REVIEWS Y HAGANME MUY MUY FELIZ! D


	7. La Junta de Hermanos

**Intercambios Estudiantiles**

A/N: Les pido perdón por no haber actualizado pronto… pero el colegio me tiene realmente ocupada… y además… tuve una crisis de escritora… no sabía si continuar con el fanfic… pero me decidí a que sí :D

Voy a tener q hacer los caps un poco más largos eso si, porque me di cuenta de que 3 caps más parte de este son un solo día… y a este pasó terminaré con 20 ó mas caps.

Muchas gracias a los que dejaron reviews! Se los agradezco mucho, mucho, mucho… de verdad me hacen feliz…

Ah, por cierto, siento que los caps hayan quedado sin separaciones entre escenas… pero no me di cuenta de que ya no se ponen los asteriscos…

Un dato practico, estamos ahora al comienzo de este cap a martes 1 de noviembre.

**Capítulo 7: La Junta de Hermanos**

Hermione, Harry y Ron llegaron al aula de Transfiguraciones a la hora justa, pero Demian y Chris no estaban ahí. Un poco preocupados se sentaron en sus puestos habituales. La Profesora McGonagall estaba parada en frente de la clase para comenzar, y el Profesor Angelus estaba sentado en su escritorio, observando a la clase como si fuera un nuevo animal llegado al zoológico. Los alumnos lo miraban extrañados, pero él no se percataba de ello.

Unos segundos después que la Profesora McGonagall empezara la clase, la puerta del aula se abrió y Demian y Chris entraron y pidieron disculpas.

"Que esta sea la última vez" Dijo la Profesora McGonagall estrictamente.

"Sí, Madame" Dijeron Demian a Chris a la vez sonriendo.

Harry, Ron y Hermione les dirigieron una sonrisa.

La Profesora McGonagall siguió con su clase, y el Profesor Angelus siguió admirándola. Cuando terminó y dejó salir a todos, Harry se acercó a ella para preguntarle sobre el Quidditch.

"El Profesor Dumbledore quiere que Beauxbatons y Durmstrang también participen en la competencia de las Casas y el campeonato de Quidditch. En la cena de hoy dará el anuncio con más detalles. Por cierto Potter… contamos con usted como Buscador y Capitán del equipo de Gryffindor"

Harry se sintió preocupado y alagado a la vez por la proposición, pero de alguna forma sentía que no se la merecía del todo.

"Muchas gracias, Profesora, pero creo que debo pensarlo mejor" Dijo Harry cortésmente.

"Está bien, pero personalmente creo que hará un gran trabajo"

Harry no supo que decir. Se dirigió a la puerta donde estaban Demian, Hermione, Chris y Ron esperándolo. Les dijo que en la cena se hablaría del tema del Quidditch.

Juntos se dirigieron hacia los invernaderos para su clase de Botánica. Una vez más los alumnos de Durmstrang se lucieron con sus habilidades en clases. Madame Spencer y la Profesora Sprout parecían llevarse muy bien. La Profesora Spencer decidió observar a la Profesora Sprout primero. Cuando no estaban revisando el trabajo de los alumnos, conversaban animadamente. Cuando la campana sonó desde lo lejos, anunciando que el primer día de clases con los alumnos de Durmstrang y Beauxbatons había terminado, todos regresaron a sus respectivos lugares.

"Nos vemos en la cena" Dijo Demian a Harry, Ron y Hermione cuando pasaron al frente del lago.

Harry, Ron y Hermione regresaron a la sala común y dejaron sus cosas ahí.

"Los alumnos de Durmstrang son muy agradables…" Comentó Hermione.

"Sí, en especial Meganius¿o no, Hermione?" Dijo Ron con celos

Hermione giró los ojos. "Sí, en especial Meganius. Es bastante estudioso, inteligente, serio y…" Hermione hizo una pausa, "atractivo".

Ron hizo una mueca de enfado. "¡Pero si es el hermano de Snape!".

"¿Y eso que tiene ver? Además, Demian también lo es, y tu te llevas muy bien con él"

Ron admitió su derrota en la discusión y guardó silencio.

"Me pregunto si serán buenos jugando Quidditch" Dijo Harry pensativo.

"Espero que no, no soportaría que nos vencieran"

Hermione giró los ojos una vez más. "Mejor vamos a cenar"

Se dirigieron al Gran Salón y mientras caminaban Ron recordó algo.

"Por cierto Harry, que tanto te dijo la Profesora McGonagall antes" Preguntó Ron.

Harry dudó antes de responder. "Quiere que sea capitán del equipo"

"¡Qué bien!" dijo Hermione contenta. Ron sin embargo, aunque lo disimulo muy bien, no estaba muy contento. Había tenido la pequeña esperanza de ser él el capitán.

"Felicitaciones, Harry" Dijo Ron.

"Pero no se si aceptar el puesto, el año pasado casi no jugué Quidditch, no creo que sea bueno ser el Capitán. Además, creo que será una gran carga para mí"

Hubo un silencio. Llegaron al Gran Salón. Demian, Chris, Meganius y Alegra ya estaban ahí. Todos saludaron al trío.

"¡Hola!" Saludó alegremente Demian.

Meganius lo miró extrañado. "¿Por qué tan contento?"

"Quiero saber ya que pasará con el Quidditch, me muero por jugar"

"¿Todos ustedes juegan Quidditch?" Preguntó Harry.

"Así es" Respondió Meganius

"Meganius y yo somos Bateadores, y Meganius es capitán" Dijo Demian sonriendo.

"Alegra es nuestra querida Buscadora" Agregó Meganius, y Alegra no pudo evitar sonreír.

"Y yo soy comentarista" Dijo Chris orgulloso.

"¿Y ustedes?" Preguntó Alegra.

"Yo soy Buscador y Ron es Cazador"

"¿Quién es su capitán?" Dijo Meganius.

Hubo un pequeño silencio.

"Todavía no se decide…"

"Oh…" Dijo Meganius, incómodo.

Transcurrida la cena, Dumbledore se levantó para hablar. casi de inmediato el Gran Salón calló.

"Espero que haya sido muy placentero para nuestros invitados su primer día de clases" Comenzó Dumbledore.

"Sí que lo fue…" Dijo Demian sonriendo.

"Cualquier duda que tengan sobre el sistema aquí en Hogwarts no duden en preguntarle a cualquiera de los Profesores o Premios Anuales. Quisiera hablarles acerca de la Competencia de Quidditch y la Copa de las casas. Ustedes saben que cada casa aquí en Hogwarts acumula puntos como premios a sus alumnos, y quien reúne más puntos al final del curso es quien gana la Copa. Así tambien se pueden perder puntos por alguna actitud indebida.

Junto con los Profesores y Directores decidimos que los alumnos de Beauxbatons y Durmstrang podrían también acumular puntos, pero sin participar en la Copa. Así también podrán tener partidos de Quidditch amistosos, sin participar por la Copa"

Hubo un murmullo general. Algunos alumnos parecían emocionados, otros disgustados por la idea. Meganius, Demian, Chris y Alegra parecían satisfechos.

"¡Qué bien!" Dijo Demian muy emocionado

Dumbledore continuó. "Los primeros partidos amistosos serán Durmstrang contra Slytherin el sábado de la semana siguiente, y Gryffindor contra Beauxbatons el sábado que sigue. El primer partido oficial será el sábado 19 Ravenclaw contra Hufflepuff"

Hubo más murmullos.

"Así es que nuestro primer partido será contra Slytherin" Dijo Meganius pensativo. "¿Qué dicen ustedes, tenemos posibilidades de ganar"

"No son muy buenos" Dijo Ron

"Pero sí tramposos" Dijo Hermione

"No te preocupes, sabemos manejar a lo tramposos" Dijo Demian malévolamente y se miraran con Meganius.

Por primera vez, Hermione, Ron y Hermione notaron lo Snape que eran Meganius y Demian. Tanto, que les dio miedo.

Ya estaban a jueves, y Harry, Ron, Hermione, Demian y Chris tenían a la primera hora clase de Pociones con Madame Varenkov. Llegaron puntuales, Madame Varenkov ya estaba en el aula, el Profesor Snape también, quien no parecía muy feliz. Una vez que todos estuvieran sentados, y la lista ya pasada, Madame Varenkov empezó su clase.

"Buenos Días, alumnos. Hoy trabajaremos en una Poción bastante conocida, pero que deberemos tener a mano mientras trabajemos en las pociones siguientes las cuales serán bastante complicadas. La poción que haremos será la Poción Desintoxicante"

Madame Varenkov copió las instrucciones en el pizarrón, y todos comenzaron a sacar sus materiales y a trabajar en silencio. Madame Varenkov se paseaba entre las mesas revisand que todo estuviera bien.

"Muy bien, Señor Malfoy. Señor Goyle, no demore tanto en agregar los ingredientes, revuelva por unos minutos su poción"

Al pasar por el caldero de Hermione, examinó su poción detenidamente. "Excelente, Srta. Granger, muy bien"

Todos miraron a Hermione quien no pudo evitar sonreír, los de Slytherin manifestaron su enfado, y Snape no fue la excepción. Madame Varenkov continuó.

"Bien Señor Potter, Señor Weasley"

"Muy bien, Señor Snape, Señor Beliai"

Al llegar al caldero de Neville se detuvo también.

"Si no arregla su poción ahora, será inútil" Dijo estricta pero tranquilamente.

Neville tiritaba de miedo.

"Su poción está demasiado ácida, debe neutralizarla de algún modo con alguno de sus ingredientes. Ese ingrediente está frente a usted¿cuál es¿Cuál cree usted que es el ingrediente menos ácido de todos?"

Neville miró sus ingredientes. Y apuntó uno de ellos.

"¿Este?"

"Muy bien Señor Longbottom"

Madame Varenkov continuó su ronda. La clase siguió su curso hasta que tocó la campana que indicaba que la clase había terminado. Neville había logrado arreglar su poción y Madame Varenkov lo felicitó. Hermione, Ron, Harry, Demian y Chris salieron juntos del aula.

"Madame Varenkov es muy buena profesora" Comentó Hermione.

"Así es, aunque es muy estricta, más estricta que su profesor, yo diría" Dijo Demian

"Pues yo la prefiero mil veces" Dijo Ron

"Yo también" Dijo Harry

"Y¿Qué tal te pareció mi clase?" Madame Varenkov le preguntó al Profesor Snape.

"Creo que es innecesario decirle muy bien a todos, cuando no todos están muy bien"

"Yo creo que sí es necesario. El reconocimiento los anima, además yo creo que sí todos estaban muy bien con sus pociones"

Snape giró sus ojos y se fue hacia su despacho.

Madame Varenkov suspiró. "Inmaduro…"

La semana terminó, y Harry, Ron y Hermione se hacían cada vez más amigos de Demian, Meganius, Chris y Alegra. De hecho, descubrieron que Alegra y Chris eran novios desde hacía el año pasado.

"No son muy demostrativos en público," Dijo Demian, "pero se quieren mucho"

"Yo pensé que Alegra y Meganius salían" Dijo Hermione

"Estuvieron un tiempo juntos, pero las cosas no funcionaron, se llevaban mejor como amigos, así es que así siguieron" les contó Demian.

"¿Y que hay de ti?" Preguntó Ron.

"¿Yo? Todavía no encuentro a la chica de mis sueños, nunca he tenido una novia"

"Yo tampoco" dijo Ron malhumorado

"Yo casi la tuve, pero las cosas no funcionaron…" Dijo Harry

"¿Y tú, Hermione?"

"Mm… estuve un tiempo con alguien, pero yo no lo quería tanto como él a mí, y además era de otro país"

"¿Quién era?" Insistió Demian.

"Mm… debes conocerlo… Víctor Krum"

Demian abrió los ojos como platos.

"Tú… ¡Tú eres Herowninie!" Dijo Demian muy fuerte. Iban camino al Gran Salón para la cena del viernes.

"Supongo…"

"Víctor nos habló mucho de ti… Meganius y él eran muy amigos, como practicaban juntos en el equipo nacional"

"Meganius debe ser muy bueno entonces, si está en el equipo nacional" Dijo Harry

"Así es, es bastante hábil y fuerte. Como equipo somos bateadores invencibles"

"Espero que hagan trizas a Slytherin"

"No te preocupes, lo haremos" Dijo Meganius, acababa de llegar con Alegra y Chris.

"¡Meganius, Hermione es Herowninie!"

Meganius la miró fijamente y adoptó una expresión muy extraña. No dijo nada, sólo entró al Gran Salón. Demian se encogió de hombros y todos entraron y se acomodaron.

"Por cierto, Demian, Meganius¿no tenían una supuesta "junta de hermanos" mañana?" Preguntó Alegra.

"¡Es verdad! Lo había olvidado" Dijo Demian.

"Yo no, en el almuerzo hablé con Angelus, dijo que había pedido permiso para retirarnos el sábado"

"¿Tiene poder para retirarlos?" Preguntó Hermione extrañada.

"Él es nuestro apoderado" Dijo Demian. "Nuestros padres murieron hace 6 años"

Chris y Alegra se miraron. Demian nunca antes había mencionado tan abiertamente la muerte de sus padres.

"Lo siento…" Dijo Hermione apenada.

"No importa, algún día tenía que superarlo" Dijo Demian sonriendo.

Meganius sonrió al ver lo bien que estaba su hermano, lo conocía muy bien, y sabía que esa no era un sonrisa falsa.

Cuando terminaron la cena, todos se dirigieron a sus lugares. Demian, Meganius, Alegra y Chris se despidieron al salir del Gran Salón, y Harry, Ron y Hermione se fueron a la sala común.

Demian y Meganius no pudieron quedarse dormidos muy rápido, al no saber que les esperaba mañana en la Junta de Hermanos.

Al día siguiente, Meganius y Demian no desayunaron, no tenían apetito. Además saldrían pronto a Hogsmade. Las horas pasaron y junto con Angelus salieron de Hogwarts. Severus ya los esperaba en Las Tres Escobas, el local estaba relativamente vació.

Se sentaron y hubo unos minutos de silencio. Llegó Madame Rosmerta y les atendió su orden. Severus ni Angelus pidieron comida, solo bebida.

Pasaron los minutos sin que nadie dijera nada. Madame Rosmerta les llevó su orden y comenzaron a comer. Finalmente Angelus, rompió el hielo.

"Bueno, el objetivo de esta pequeña 'junta' era conocernos mejor ahora que ya sabemos que somos hermanos. Pero no lograremos nada si no decimos nada…" Dijo Angelus sonriendo como siempre.

Nadie dijo nada, solo miraron a Angelus.

Él suspiro. "Como sea. Empecemos con lo principal, nombre y edad. Severus, si nos das el placer, por favor" Dijo Angelus sin dejar de sonreír.

Severus de mal humor contesto. "Mi nombre es Severus Maximus Snape y tengo 37 años"

"Yo soy Angelus Ilarius Snape y tengo 25 años"

"Meganius Ardalius Snape, 18 años"

"Demian Snape, 16 años"

Hubo otro silencio. Angelus sentía la responsabilidad de que todo saliera bien, después de todo, él había propuesto la idea.

"Mm… ¿Qué tal si hacemos preguntas y respuestas?" Dijo Angelus un poco nervioso.

Demian fue el primero en hablar.

"¿Desde cuándo que enseñas en Hogwarts y por qué decidiste ser profesor, Severus?"

"Hace 17 años que enseño Pociones en Hogwarts. Siempre quise el puesto de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, pero Dumbledore nunca quiso dármelo. ¿Por qué decidí ser Profesor? No lo sé…"

Demian asintió con la cabeza.

"¿Eres soltero?" Preguntó Angelus.

"Sí"

"¿Por qué no fuiste al funeral de nuestro padre?" Preguntó Demian

"Nunca me llevé bien con mi padre. Él nos abandonó a mí y mi madre cuando estaba en mi primer año de Hogwarts, y él fue la causa de la muerte de mi madre 6 años después" Respondió Severus enfadado.

"¿Tú sabias que tenías más hermanos?" Dijo Meganius

"No, pero suponía que tenía otra mujer. Supongo que ustedes tampoco sabían"

Los tres asintieron.

"¿Tienes algún otro familiar vivo?" Preguntó de nuevo Meganius

"No, mi padre… nuestro padre era hijo único y mi madre también, a lo mejor tenemos algún pariente lejano o algo así, pero nadie más con apellido Snape"

"Entonces¿Qué te hace sentir saber que tienes más familia, mas hermanos?"

Severus se tomó su tiempo. No sabía que responder. "Sinceramente, no lo sé. Es muy extraño saber de un día para otro que tienes tres hermanos menores…"

"Lo mismo para nosotros" dijo Demian. "Es muy extraño saber que tienes un hermano mayor. Pero me pone feliz la idea…"

Severus recordó lo que Madame Varenkov le había dicho _"Le harías mucho bien a Meganius y a Demian si te acercaras a ellos¿sabes?". _Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sintió compasión y cariño por una persona.

Todos meditaron lo que Demian había dicho.

"¿Qué tal si contamos anécdotas de la vida?" Propuso Demian sonriendo.

Así siguieron, Angelus, Meganius y Demian contaron algunas anécdotas de cuando recién comenzaban a vivir solos, Meganius algunas de las prácticas de Quidditch, y Demian de algunas travesuras no intencionales que había hecho. Severus prefirió no contar nada, solo escuchar a sus hermanos. Así pasaron unas horas.

"Creo que será mejor que volvamos" Dijo Meganius "Ya son las cuatro de la tarde"

Se levantaron y juntos caminaron hasta Hogwarts. Algunos alumnos que paseaban los miraron extrañados, pero ellos no se preocuparon. Angelus, Meganius y Demian entraron a su barco, Severus siguió hasta su despacho, y meditó todo lo que había escuchado y sentido.

A/N: Espero que les haya gustado este cap… éste quedó un poquito más largo… espero que no haya sido muy tedioso de leer. Bueno, ya sé que vendrá en los caps siguientes, así es que espero no demorarme tanto que con este… Se viene el partido de Quidditch Slytherin v/s Durmstrang, una travesura y el Baile de Navidad… espero ya empezar en el cap siguiente con las parejas que había pensado SS/SV y HG/MS… Lo que sí necesito su ayuda… he estado partiéndome la cabeza pensando en una travesura que sea lo suficientemente buena para que sorprenda a todos en Hogwarts… pero no se me ocurre nada!… así es que si tienen una idea… POR FAVOR! Dénmela en un review! Y DEJEN REVIEWS! SE LOS AGRADECERÉ!


	8. El Partido de Quidditch

**Intercambios Estudiantiles**

A/N: Siento no haber podido escribir antes, pero el colegio me tiene muy ocupada. Ya pronto saldré de vacaciones, así es que podré actualizar mucho más rápido que ahora.  
Muchas gracias por los reviews…

**Capítulo 8: El partido de Quidditch**

Severus se quedó hasta tarde esa noche pensando en todo lo que sentía. Por alguna extraña razón, ver a Demian lo hacía tener ganas de acercarse a él y ser un buen hermano mayor.

"Como si supiera como serlo" dijo en voz alta.

Por otro lado, sintió un extraño rencor por parte de Meganius. Quería saber más sobre sus misteriosos nuevos hermanos, y su vida con su padre. Pero no quería preguntarles directamente.

"Creo que solo hay alguien que me puede ayudar"

Antes de que se dignara a pararse de su silla, alguien tocó la puerta de su despacho.

"Adelante"

Madame Varenkov entró a su despacho, caminando graciosamente como de costumbre. Se acercó a Severus y se sentó en una silla al frente de él.

"¿Y qué tal estuvo?" dijo Madame Varenkov

"Mejor de lo que esperaba…"

"¿Qué quieres saber de ellos?"

Severus se sorprendió por la pregunta de Madame Varenkov.

"No creas que eres el único aquí que sabe Legilimencia"

"Ya veo…"

Hubo unos minutos de silencio. Finalmente Severus decidió que preguntar.

"¿Meganius siempre ha sido así de serio?"

"Mm… no era de esos chicos que reían y gritaban todo el día, era más bien callado y serio. Pero de todas maneras sonreía a menudo. Después de la muerte de su padre, era bastante extraño verlo sonreír. Extraordinariamente subió sus notas, seguramente estudiando era la única forma que tenía distraerse. Y también comenzó a tratar a Demian de una manera distinta, mucho más formal. Se tomó muy en serio su papel de hermano mayor".

"¿Y qué hay de Demian?"

"No ha cambiado en mucho su fachada, pero si lo conoces es fácil ver si está realmente feliz o sólo está aparentando"

"¿Y Angelus?"

"Nunca he podido descubrir la verdadera cara de Angelus. Parece ser alguien que anda en las nubes, pero piensa más las cosas de lo que parece, y sabe mucho también"

Severus asintió. Hubo otro minuto de silencio

"¿Y tú como sabes tanto de ellos?"

Madame Varenkov no respondió enseguida.

"Su madre era como mi hermana mayor… Era muy joven cuando se casó con Maximus. Ella era amiga de mi madre. Así la conocí. Siempre se preocupaba de mí. Me dolió mucho su muerte…" Madame Varenkov aguantó sus lágrimas.

Alguien tocó una vez más la puerta del despacho de Severus.

"Adelante" ordenó él.

Dumbledore entró a la habitación, y se sorprendió al ver a Madame Varenkov ahí.

"Bueno, ya es tarde, debo irme. Buenas noches, Severus, Albus" Madame Varenkov hizo una saludo con su cabeza y se retiró.

"Me alegra ver que se lleven bien, Severus" Dijo Dumbledore sonriendo.

Severus ignoró el comentario. "Ayer hablé con Lucius"

Dumbledore se puso serio. "¿Y que averiguaste?"

"Tal parece que se están dedicando a reunir más camaradas, en preferencia jóvenes. Así que están investigando todos los alumnos del 7º año de Hogwarts y Dursmtrang. También hay varios mortífagos en el extranjero buscando aliados, en especial en otros continentes"

"Ya veo. Algo más"

"No por ahora, pero pronto tendré más noticias"

"Trata de reunir más información para la próxima junta"

"Si, señor"

"Buenas noches, Severus"

Dumbledore se acercó a la puerta y salió tranquilamente rumbo a su despacho, sin darse cuenta que paso a unos centímetros de distancia de cierta persona.

"Estoy muy emocionado por el partido de mañana" Dijo Demian en la cena del viernes.

"Espero que les den su merecido a los de Slytherin" Dijo Ron.

"Los hemos visto practicar, no parecen unos rivales muy fuertes" Dijo Meganius.

"Pero si son tramposos, así es que tengan cuidado" Les advirtió Hermione.

"Sabemos lidiar con tramposos, no te preocupes…" Dijo Alegra.

"Creo que es mejor que nos vayamos a descansar" Dijo Chris bostezando.

Todos se pararon y de dirigieron a las puerta del Gran Salón.

"Nos vemos mañana" Dijo Harry

"Adiós" Dijo Demian.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Severus iba cruzando los terrenos de Hogwarts. Había quedado de encontrarse con Lucius en el Caldero Chorreante.

"¿A dónde vas a estas horas de la noche?" Dijo Madame Varenkov

"Lo mismo digo" Le respondió Severus

"No podía dormir, así es que decidí tomar un poco de aire"

"Ya veo…" Severus siguió caminando. Cuando ya llevaba unos metros de distancia de Madame Varenkov ella le habló.

"Así es que espía…"

Severus se detuvo y se dio vuelta para mirarla.

"¿De qué diablos hablas?" Le preguntó Severus tratando de despejar su mente para que no pudiera ver nada en ella.

"Te escuche hablando con Dumbledore el otro día"

"Tu madre no te enseñó que escuchar detrás de las puertas es de mala educación"

"Me enseñó lo importante que es saber los trapos sucios de los demás…" Dijo Madame Varenkov sonriendo.

"Eres más mala de lo que pareces…"

"Lo mismo digo" Dijo Madame Varenkov burlándose.

"No tengo por qué escucharte" Severus siguió caminando

"Si alguna vez necesitas ayuda en recolectar información, ya sabes a quien llamar…"

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

"¡Y aquí estamos en el primer partido de Quidditch del año! Aunque no es oficial, pero tendremos el privilegio de ver a uno de los mejores jugadores en acción" Dijo Chris, a quien le habían permitido animar este partido.

Todo Hogwarts, más los alumnos de Dursmtrang y Beauxbatons estaban reunidos en el estadio de Quidditch esperando que empezara el partido entre Slytherin y Dursmtrang.

Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban esperando ansiosos poder ver que tan buenos eran sus nuevos amigos. Eligieron los mejores lugares, y unos minutos después llegaron los alumnos de Dursmtrang, incluyendo a Chris, y Madame Varenkov a donde estaban ellos.

"Creo que ya es hora de comenzar. ¡Saludemos al equipo de Dursmtrang, con su capitán Meganius Snape!" Dijo Chris emocionado.

Meganius salió liderando el grupo y todos lo aclamaron, en especial las mujeres, y en especial las de Beauxbatons, y en especial Sissy. Madame Varenkov aplaudió con fuerza. Severus tuvo que retenerse a aplaudir, estando en el centro de la barra de Slytherin.

"¡Y ahora saludemos al equipo de Slytherin, con su nuevo capitán Draco Malfoy"

El equipo de Slytherin apareció y la barra de Slytherin gritó con fuerza, y el resto del estadio aplaudió más por cortesía que por ánimo.

"¿Malfoy es el nuevo capitán?" Dijo Ron extrañado.

"Seguramente su padre le compró el puesto" Dijo Hermione, y Madame Varenkov no pudo evitar escucharla.

Madame Hooch salió con las pelotas de Quidditch y su escoba

"Los capitanes deben darse la mano" Ordenó.

Meganius y Malfoy se dieron la mano. "Buena suerte" Dijo Meganius

"No la necesito" Dijo Malfoy soltandose.

"El juego comienza la cuenta de tres y al toque del silbato" Madame Hooch dejó libres las pelotas de Quidditch "1, 2, 3…"

Sonó el silbato y ambos equipos se lanzaron al juego.

"¡Y comienza el juego!"

Alegra comenzó de inmediato a buscar la Snitch, y Malfoy la seguía de cerca. Uno de los cazadores de Dursmtrang atrapó la Quaffle y velozmente se dirigió a los arcos y anotó.

"¡10 puntos para el equipo de Dursmtrang! Sí, señor. En menos de un minuto ya han anotado"

Todo el estadio gritó emocionado, menos los de Slytherin.

Un cazador de Slytherin atrapó la Quaffle y se dirigió hacía los arcos, pero Meganius le lanzó una Bludger y éste casi cae de su escoba, y soltó la pelota.

"¡Pero qué tiro! Meganius Snape sí que tiene fuerza. El equipo de Dursmtrang toma la Quaffle ¡y anota de nuevo! 20 a 0 a favor de Dursmtrang"

El equipo de Slytherin y su barra estaba muy enojado, mientras que Madame Varenkov y sus alumnos no podían estar más felices.

"Una vez más el equipo de Slytherin toma la Quaffle, se acerca al arco y ¡lanza! Pero el Guardián de Dursmtrang atrapa la Quaffle y se la lanza a una de sus cazadoras Miranda Valentine"

Miranda cruzó el campo de Quidditch, pero Goyle, que estaba como bateador, le lanzó una Bludger directamente a la cabeza. Miranda ni siquiera hizo el ademán de querer esquivarla simplemente siguió, y Demian rápidamente llegó a protegerla desviando la Bludger. Logró llegar al arco y anotó una vez más.

"¡10 puntos más para Dursmtrang!"

Miranda celebraba en su escoba cuando Crabble, que también había sido elegido bateador, le lanzó una Bludger haciendo que casi se cayera de su escoba. Madame Hooch tocó el silbato indicando que esa había sido una falta.

"¡Eso es falta! Cometida por Crabble, bateador del equipo de Slytherin en contra de Miranda. Un tiro libre para el equipo de Dursmtrang"

Mirando tomó la Quaffle, la lanzó y anotó.

"10 puntos más para Dursmtrang. El marcador va 40 a 0 a favor de Dursmtrang. ¡Oh, tal parece que Alegra Seriogin, la buscadora de Dursmtrang, ha visto la Snitch!"

Todo el estadio fijo su atención en Alegra, quien volaba velozmente. Malfoy la seguía de cerca. La snitch estaba a unos metros de Alegra.

"El buscador de Slytherin, Draco, ya ha alcanzado a Alegra. ¡Van codo a codo! Ya están muy cerca de la Snitch"

Goyle le lanzó una Bludger a Alegra con toda su fuerza. Ella no quitó su atención en la Snitch. Demian intervino y golpeó la Bludger.

"¡Meganius!" Gritó Demian.

Meganius recibió la Bludger de Demian y la lanzó con todas sus fuerzas a Malfoy, que no tuvo más remedio que detenerse. La Bludger pasó rozando su nariz. Alegra estiro su brazo lo más que pudo y consiguió la Snitch.

"¡La buscadora de Dursmtrang ha atrapado la Snitch¡El partido ha terminado con el marcador 190 a 0 y Dursmtrang ha ganado!"

Todo el estadio, salvo los de Slytherin, aplaudieron con fuerza y aclamaron al equipo de Dursmtrang, que celebraba en la cancha.

"Ese es mi equipo" Dijo Madame Varenkov muy satisfecha.

Snape parecía muy enojado, al igual que todos los de Slytherin que ya odiaban con todas sus fuerzas a Dursmtrang.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

"Jugaron muy bien. Son increíbles" Dijo Harry a Ron y Hermione.

"No saben lo feliz que estoy. ¿Vieron la cara de los de Slytherin?" Dijo Ron

"Ahora sí que odian a los de Dursmtrang" Comentó Hermione.

Todo el equipo de Dursmtrang entró al Gran Salón, y algunos los aplaudieron.

"Felicitaciones" Dijo Harry

"Gracias, Harry" Dijo Meganius. "Ojalá podamos encontrarnos en algún partido"

"Eso espero…"

"La próxima semana les toca a ustedes con Beauxbatons. No creo que tengan problemas, no son muy maravillosos que digamos" Dijo Alegra y todos rieron.

"Iré a la biblioteca"

"Pero Hermione¡es sábado! Date un descanso." Dijo Ron tratando de convencerla.

"No, Ron. Debo estudiar"

"Esa frase me suena muy conocida" Dijo Demian mirando a Meganius.

Meganius entorno sus ojos mirando a Demian. "¿Quieres que te acompañe Hermione?"

"Está bien, gracias"

Hermione y Meganius salieron conversando del Gran Salón, y Ron los miró celosamente.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

A/N: Este cap salió un poquito más corto. Espero que les haya gustado. Me divertí mucho haciendo la parte del partido.  
¡Todavía necesito alguna idea de travesura!  
Y no lo olviden… dejen REVIEWS por favor! Me harán la niña más feliz de esta tierra


	9. Y Comienza el Romance

**Intercambios Estudiantiles**

A/N: Lo siento mucho mucho mucho! Miiil años que no escribía! Ya pasaron todas mis vacaciones y no actualicé nada! De hecho ahora estoy de nuevo de vacaciones, y me dije: No vas a dejar pasar estas vacaciones sin escribir por lo menos 2 caps! Y aquí estoy. Espero que me perdonen…

Me leí Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince... y pues, que puedo decir… la base de mi fanfic ha sido demolida… pero no me importa, para los que lo leyeron, traten de ignorarlo al leer mi historia, y para los que todavía no, sigan disfrutándola como siempre. A lo mejor agregue algunos detallitos, pero nada muy grande.

Bueno… en este cap haré un poquito de "introducción" al romance, lo siento, pero ya en el próximo cap. habrá mucho más .

Ah, por cierto! Había olvidado detallar cierta clase, la de DCAO… Lo siento… en este cap lo haré…

Gracias por el review, Tchaikovsky, pensé que me habías abandonado… Pero veo que no…

**Capítulo 9: Y Comienza el Romance**

(Sábado 12 de Noviembre)

"¿Te has leído ya cinco veces la Historia de Hogwarts?" Preguntó Meganius sorprendido.

Hermione se ruborizó. "Mm… sí, me sirve como lectura ligera…"

Meganius levantó una ceja de la misma forma que su hermano mayor lo hace. "Vaya… te gusta leer, ¿no?"

"¡Mucho! Es mi pasatiempo favorito" Dijo Hermione sonriendo.

Llegaron a la entrada de la biblioteca. Entraron y buscar algún lugar para acomodarse.

"Y a ti, ¿Te gusta leer?"

Meganius dudó un poco antes de contestar. "Mm… sí… Pero disfruto más las novelas que los libros con gran cantidad de información".

"¿Novelas? ¿De autores brujos?"

"En preferencia. Madame Varenkov ama las novelas, siempre está comprando nuevas para leerlas y luego dejarlas en la biblioteca de nuestra escuela. De hecho ayer me prestó una que compró hace poco en el Callejón Diagon".

"Cuando termines de leerla, ¿me la prestarías?" Preguntó Hermione.

"Por supuesto" Dijo Meganius sonriendo.

Hermione se quedó contemplando sus ojos. Se dio cuenta de que lo había estado mirando ya por unos segundos cuando Meganius la miró extrañado.

"¿Pasa algo?"

"No… nada" Dijo Hermione ruborizándose una vez más y preguntándose qué andaba mal con ella.

Hubo unos minutos de silencio mientras Hermione sacaba sus libros.

"Por cierto, nunca te pregunté cómo te había ido en esa supuesta junta de hermanos"

Meganius sonrió extrañamente, como molesto. "Bien, supongo. Logré conocer a mi hermano un poco más…"

"¿Y qué tal?"

"No lo se… hay algo de él que me da mala espina…"

Hermione sabía que era eso que no le daba confianza a Meganius, y era que Snape había sido un mortífago. Sintiéndose muy incómoda siguió estudiando.

"¿Qué necesitas estudiar?" Le preguntó Meganius unos momentos después.

"Aritmancia"

"Difícil… ¿Quieres que te ayude?"

"Está bien" Dijo Hermione sonriendo.

Meganius se acercó para alcanzar el libro que Hermione tenía al frente, lo examinó y luego le hizo un par de preguntas. Así estuvieron, hasta que Meganius afirmó que ya se sabía todo. Fueron a buscar juntos más libros a los estantes y siguieron conversando sin darse cuenta del pasar de la hora.

"¡Por Dios! ¡Ya es la hora de la cena!" Dijo Hermione exaltada al ver su reloj.

"Vaya, como pasa el tiempo…" Dijo Meganius sonriendo.

Hermione guardó sus cosas, pero ya no quedaba espacio para los últimos libros que había sacado.

"Yo cargaré esos por ti…" Meganius tomó todos los libros que no había podido guardar (que eran 5, cada uno con por lo menos 700 páginas).

"Muchas gracias" Dijo Hermione sin mirarlo a los ojos, y pateándose a sí misma por su actitud infantil.

Salieron de la biblioteca y se encaminaron al Gran Salón. Al dar vuelta en una de las esquinas, se encontraron con el Profesor Snape.

"Buenas noches, Sr. Snape, Srta. Granger" Dijo Severus con cierta cordialidad.

"Buenas noches, _profesor"_ Respondió Meganius fríamente.

Siguieron caminando, Hermione sintiéndose bastante incómoda. Por alguna razón, sentía el deber de hacer algo para que la relación entre Meganius y el Profesor Snape mejorara. Si tan solo supiera que podía hacer…

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

(Lunes 14 de Noviembre)

"¡Bienvenidos, clase!" Dijo la Profesora Tonks alegremente como de costumbre. Hoy tenía el cabello largo y del mismo color que el de Ron, y los ojos verdes muy brillantes. Los alumnos todavía no podían acostumbrarse bien a su condición de metamorfomago, pero algunos siempre le pedían que cambiara su apariencia. Para Harry, Ron y Hermione era difícil acostumbrarse a que ella les hiciera clases después de que habían pasado tanto tiempo en la casa de Siruis, que ahora era de Harry.

"Hoy empezaremos a estudiar una criaturas muy curiosas, que ya han estudiado en su 3º año: los vampiros. ¿Quién puede decirme qué son los vampiros?"

Hermione levantó su mano tranquilamente, pero se notaba que tenía muchos deseos de contestar. Sonriendo la Profesora Tonks le dio la palabra.

"¿Hermione?"

"Los vampiros son seres que muerden en los cuellos de los humanos para alimentarse de su sangre"

"Muy bien Hermione, 5 puntos para Gryffindor. Bueno, sé que es una molestia para ustedes, pero como ya vieron estas criaturas, algo deben recordar de ellas, así es que me harán un ensayo sobre los vampiros. Qué son, cómo defenderse de ellos, que criaturas los pueden vencer, que hechizos son efectivos en ellos, etc. En…mmm… 2 royos de pergamino."

Toda la clase hizo un murmullo de descontento.

"Si quieren lo hacemos el doble de largo" Dijo Tonks sonriendo sádicamente.

Todos gritaron "¡No!"

"Bien, entonces quiero todos con una sonrisa. Comiencen ahora. Cualquier duda me levantan la mano y yo voy para allá"

Se escuchó el ruido de todos sacando sus plumas, pergaminos y libros, y luego el de plumas escribiendo.

"Para las vacaciones de Navidad quiero que ya terminemos con las criaturas peligrosas, para que así empecemos con la unidad de maleficios. Así es mientras más rápido avancemos, mejor"

La clase siguió tranquilamente hasta que la campana sonó.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

"Queridos alumnos, profesores y quienes trabajan aquí en Hogwarts, tengo el agrado de invitarlos cordialmente al Baile de Navidad que será la noche del 24 de Diciembre."

Dumbledore se encontraba de pie y todo el Gran Salón lo estaba escuchando. Al recibir la noticia, el silencio se tornó a murmullos de exaltación por todos lados. Dumbledore hizo el ademán de querer seguir hablando, y todos volvieron a callar.

"Todos los alumnos pueden ir, pero los de primer a cuarto año tendrán que volver a sus salas comunes a medianoche, los demás podrán quedarse unas horas más"

Esto alegró a los más grandes de Hogwarts y enfadó a los más pequeños por tener que abandonar tan temprano la fiesta.

"No creo que sea necesario, pero de todas formas les recordaré que el Baile será con parejas", Hizo una pausa, "Incluso los profesores deberán venir acompañados… sin excepción" Y al decir esto miró hacia el Profesor Snape. "Eso es todo. Sigan disfrutando de su cena"

Todos siguieron comiendo felizmente, y el tema destacado en todas las mesas era el Baile de Navidad: cómo irían vestidos, a quién invitarían, pero lo más divertido era hablar sobre qué parejas se formarían entre los profesores.

"Definitivamente Madame Maxime irá con Hagrid" Dijo Ron.

"Ya quiero ver con quién irá Snape, si es que logra encontrar una pareja" Dijo Harry, y todos los que estaban cerca de él rieron, incluso Demian.

"Yo creo que a lo mejor irá con Madame Varenkov" Dijo Alegra.

"¿Tu crees?" Dijo Meganius incrédulo.

"Ella habla mucho de él, y a él lo he encontrado muchas veces mirándola de reojo" Dijo Alegra sonriendo.

"Ahí pasa algo…" Dijo Demian riendo.

"Supongo que me concederás el honor de ir conmigo al baile, ¿o no, Alegra?" Preguntó Chris con una mirada seductora..

"Por supuesto" Respondió ella, y se inclinó para darle un pequeño beso en los labios.

"Oh, Meganius" Un voz muy aguda se acercaba hacia ellos.

"Ay no, Sissy…" Dijo Meganius tratando de esconderse de ella

"Meganius, supongo que todavía no tienes pareja para ir al baile, pero no te preocupes, yo estoy disponible, así es que, ¿por qué no vas conmigo?" Dijo ella con una voz muy coqueta.

"Lo siento, Sissy, pero… ya tengo pareja" Dijo Meganius.

"Oh, ¿en serio? ¿Y quién es, si se puede saber?" Dijo ella sonriendo malévolamente, esperando su victoria.

"Pues… con Hermione" Respondió Meganius poniendo su brazo alrededor de ella. Hermione quedo paralizada.

Sissy la miró con su típica cara de desprecio. "Bueno, no sabía que tenías tan mal gusto" Dicho esto se dio media vuelta, y con dignidad volvió a su mesa.

"Lo siento, Hermione, no quería meterte en esto, pero si le decía que no tenía pareja todavía, sería capaz de hechizarme con tal de que vaya con ella"

"No te preocupes…" Dijo Hermione tímidamente.

"Pero ya que se dieron las cosas… ¿Te gustaría ir conmigo al baile?" Dijo Meganius un poco avergonzado.

"¡Por supuesto!" Respondió ella sonriendo.

"Que bien"

Ron dejó caer ruidosamente su tenedor en el plato, se paró bruscamente de la mesa y salió del Gran Salón.

"No te preocupes por él" Dijo Hermione enojada. "Siempre hace lo mismo, pero nunca ha tenido el valor suficiente como para invitarme".

"Todavía queda tiempo para rondar por Hogwarts. ¿Por qué no vamos a dar una vuelta por ahí?" Propuso Chris, tratando de terminar con la tensión del ambiente.

"Buena idea" Dijo Harry, y todos se pararon.

"¡Potter!"

La Profesora McGonagall se acercaba hacia ellos rápidamente. "Potter, debo hablar contigo un momento"

"Te esperamos afuera, Harry" Dijo Hermione

"Potter, sé que tú dice que no estás seguro de ser el capitán, pero esto es como ser Prefecto: el colegio lo decide. Así es que Tú eres el nuevo capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor"

Harry se quedó sin habla por unos segundos, y lo único que pudo articular después fue "Pero profesora, ¿está segura… ?"

"Sí, Potter. Creo que eres el mejor candidato. Reservé el campo para mañana en la tarde y ya puse un aviso en la Sala Común para todos lo que quieran hacer las pruebas para entrar al equipo. ¿Está bien?"

"Sí, profesora, pero…"

"Piensa en estrategias y formas de probar a todos los candidatos, Potter, tenemos un partido que ganar el sábado. Ya puedes irte"

Harry todavía extrañado salió del Gran Salón donde todos los esperaban.

"¿Qué quería, Harry?" Preguntó Hermione enseguida.

"Anunciarme que soy oficialmente el nuevo capitán de Gryffindor"

"¡Eso es fantástico, Harry!"

"Lo sé…" Dijo Harry no muy feliz.

"Sé que lo harás bien, Harry" Dijo Meganius dándole una palmada en la espalda.

Harry, Hermione, Demian, Chris, Alegra y Meganius pasearon por los pasillos de Hogwarts bromeando y riendo, hasta que faltaba poco para que todos tuvieran que volver a sus respectivos dormitorios.

"Hermione…" Susurró Demian, "¿Sabes donde queda el despacho del Profesor Snape?

"En las mazmorras, si sigues por estas escaleras hasta el final, y doblas a la derecha lo encontrarás" Respondió Hermione también en un susurro.

"Gracias" Demian le guiñó un ojo y desapareció por las escaleras sin que nadie más se diera cuenta. Unos minutos más tarde… ¿Y dónde está Demian?" Preguntó Chris

"No lo sé" Respondió Meganius mirando para todos lados.

"Siempre desaparece sin que nos demos cuenta" Explicó Alegra a Harry y Hermione, mientras Hermione disimulaba lo mejor posible.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Se escuchó un toque en la puerta.

"Pase" Dijo Severus, preguntándose quién se atrevía a molestarlo. Demian entró tímidamente al despacho del profesor.

"¿En qué puedo ayudarlo, Sr. Snape?"

"Por favor, no me digas Sr. Snape si estamos solos. Llámame Demian"

"Está bien Demian. ¿Qué pasa?"

"Sólo quería hablar un poco contigo…" Dijo Demian en voz más baja de lo normal.

"¿Y sobre qué?" Dijo Severus indicándola una silla al frente de su escritorio para que se sentara.

"Sobre ti" Respondió Demian mirándolo a los ojos.

"¿Y qué quieres que te cuente de mi?"

"No lo sé… cosas que te han pasado, experiencias, anécdotas… lo que sea" Dijo Demian sonriendo débilmente.

Severus no sabía que decir y se quedó en silencio por unos minutos.

"¿Cómo fue tu vida en Hogwarts?" Preguntó de pronto Demian.

"No muy placentera… nunca tuve muchos amigos, y fui el objeto de burlas de muchos, incluyendo el padre de Potter"

"Ya veo… y…¿tienes algún pasatiempo?"

"Me gusta leer y hacer distintas investigaciones sobre pociones…"

"¿Y qué estabas haciendo ahora?" Dijo Demian acercándose al escritorio.

"Corrigiendo unos ensayos de los de primer año. Es una tortura, si no está todo incorrecto es todo copiado de algún libro"

Demian rió, "Madame Varenkov siempre dice lo mismo. Por cierto, ¿ya sabes con quién irás al Baile de Navidad?"

"Pretendía no ir, pero Dumbledore hará que vaya de alguna forma u otra"

"Vamos, no es tan malo"

Severus miró a Demian indicándole lo contrario, y Demian se encogió de hombros.

"Bueno creo que es mejor que me vaya…" Dijo Demian poniéndose de pie. "Buenas noches, hermano"

"Buenas noches, Demian…"

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

A/N: Bien, aquí concluye este cap. Espero que les haya gustado. En el próximo será el partido de Quidditch Gryffindor v/s Beauxbatons, y el Baile de Navidad. Espero tenerlo antes de que termine la semana. NECESITO saber si hay alguien allá afuera que este leyendo mi fic… así es que se los pido por favor… DEJEN REVIEWS!


	10. Discusiones

**Intercambios Estudiantiles**

A/N: Y aquí estoy con un nuevo cap. Espero q les guste.

**Capítulo 10: Discusiones**

"Y tú dónde estabas"

Demian iba entrando a su habitación en el barco de Durmstrang, cuando Meganius lo atrapó.

"Creo que eso no es de tu incumbencia" Dijo Demian tranquilamente, pero Meganius le tapo el paso para que no entrara y cerró al puerta.

"Claro que lo es, primero porque eres mi hermano, y segundo porque soy tu superior. No quiero ver que estés metido en alguna travesura"

"Si necesitas saber, estaba con nuestro hermano mayor"

"No mientas, Demian. He estado hablando con Angelus todo este tiempo"

"No me refería a Angelus…" Dijo Demian fríamente.

Meganius lo miró por unos instantes. "_Él_ no es nuestro hermano, Demian"

"Piensa lo que quieras, Meganius, yo sí lo considero mi hermano, y ni tú ni nadie me va impedir acercarme a él" Dijo Demian con un tono peligroso, algo poco común en él. "Ahora sal de mi camino, que quiero ir a dormir"

"No todavía, Demian"

"¡Apártate!"

"No, hasta que te haga entender"

"¡Tú no tienes nada que hacerme entender!" Demian sacó su varita y la apunto directamente a Meganius.

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?" Dijo Madame Varenkov acercándose a ellos. "Sr. Demian guarde su varita. Sr. Snape, me sorprende que usted esté participando en algún disturbio, a esta hora, y con su propio hermano. Vayan los dos a dormir"

"Sí, Madame" Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo. Demian entró a su dormitorio sin mirar a Meganius, y Meganius partió rumbo al suyo. Cuando llegó allá, se acostó sobre su cama, sin ningún deseo de cambiarse de ropa para dormir. Estaba enojado. ¿Por qué Demian no entendía que no había que confiar _él_? Tiró una almohada al suelo para liberar su rabia, y tapó la foto que tenía en su velador donde salían Angelus, Demian y él. Todos saludaban felices.

"Parece que alguien falta en esta foto…" Se dijo para sí sarcásticamente.

Lo que más lo enfadaba era que su padre nunca le haya dicho nada. Además _él _había dicho que lo había abandonado, ¿pero cómo su padre podría haber hecho algo así…?

Un poco más tranquilo decidió hacer lo único que lo sacaba de todas sus preocupaciones, entrar al mundo de alguna novela. Tomó el libro que Madame Varenkov le había prestado y se puso a leer, hasta que finalmente se quedó dormido.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Al día siguiente, Hermione, Harry y Ron fueron a su primera clase del día, Pociones (Ron y Hermione habían discutido la noche anterior, pero con la ayuda de Harry lograron hacer las paces). Al llegar a la sala de clases, se encontraron con Demian y Chris. Demian parecía como si no hubiera pasado una muy buena noche.

"Buenos días, alumnos de Hogwarts" Saludó Demian.

Antes de que pudieran devolver el saludo, la puerta de la sala se abrió y Snape les indicó que pasaran. Todos tomaron sus lugares y la clase comenzó.

"Hoy empezaremos a preparar una poción relativamente difícil, pero que debieran tener mayores inconvenientes, la poción Multijugos. Esta poción nos mantendrá ocupado en las próximas clases, y será necesario también revisarla fuera de las horas de clase. Deberán tener a mano la poción que prepararon la clase pasada, por si alguno de ustedes no es lo suficientemente competente y arruina su poción, exponiéndonos a todos a distintos gases tóxicos. Cómo esta poción nos tomará aproximadamente un mes, no trabajaremos aquí sino en la una sala contigua"

Snape se acercó a una puerta y la abrió. "Síganme por aquí"

Todos los alumnos tomaron sus cosas y siguieron a Snape. La otra sala era mucho más espaciosa. Los armarios con ingredientes y las mesas para trabajar eran el doble de grandes. En el pizarrón había una serie de instrucciones sobre qué ingredientes se necesitaban, cómo prepararlos y cómo comenzar la poción. Madame Varenkov ya se encontraba ahí sacando ingredientes y poniéndolos en una gran mesa al frente de todas las otras. Los alumnos se acomodaron de nuevo y Snape continuó.

"Desde ahora llegarán directamente a esta sala. Las instrucciones para comenzar están en el pizarrón y todos los ingredientes que necesitan están en los armarios. Hay ciertos ingredientes que son más exclusivos que otros, por lo que Madame Varenkov se los entregará personalmente cuando los necesiten"

Madame Varenkov sonrió y con sus manos indicó la mesa al lado de ella, lo que la hizo parecer una de esas promotoras que tratan de vender productos. Los alumnos de Durmstrang rieron, y algunos de Hogwarts también. Snape la miró con odio y ella le sonrió sarcásticamente de vuelta.

"Pueden comenzar"

Todos sacaron sus materiales y se pusieron a trabajar. Los únicos ruidos que se escuchaban eran los de los calderos al fuego y los alumnos preparando los ingredientes. La concentración se podía sentir en el ambiente. Snape se paseaba por los puestos observando el trabajo de todos. Cuando ya casi finalizaba la clase les dijo que debían tener ya listo.

"Yo no haría eso si fuera usted, Sr. Longbottom" Dijo de pronto Madame Varenkov, que ahora se encontraba sentada detrás de la gran mesa, con una expresión de aburrimiento, el un brazo apoyado en la mesa, y su cabeza apoyada en él. Neville estaba a punto de agregar piel en ti­ras de serpiente arbórea africana a su poción, pero al escuchar a Madame Varenkov se paralizó y la miró. "Todavía no ha agregado las sanguijuelas"

Neville rápidamente tomó las sanguijuelas que previamente había cortado en trozos y las agrego a su poción.

"Espero un minuto y ahí puede agregar la piel de serpiente"

Snape una vez más miró a Madame Varenkov con odio, pero ella hizo como que no se dio cuenta. La clase terminó y Snape les indicó a los alumnos que dejarán sus pociones tal como estaban y que mañana a esa misa hora debían venir y agregar los crisopos. Todos los alumnos se pararan, arreglaron sus cosas y salieron de la sala para ir a su siguiente clase. Snape y Madame Varenkov se quedaron solos ahí.

"¿Cuál es tu afán de meterte en mi clase?" Preguntó Snape de mal humor.

"Ese chico iba a arruinar su poción y todo el trabajo que había hecho solo porque no vio una instrucción" Dijo Madame Varenkov parándose de su silla y acercándose a Snape.

"¿Y qué? Debería ya aprender a ver bien el pizarrón"

Madame Varenkov negó con la cabeza. "A veces creo que disfrutas viendo como tus alumnos fallan. Ese no es el espíritu de un profesor"

"No necesitó que tú me enseñes cuál debe ser el espíritu de un profesor"

"¿Por qué tienes que ser tan inmaduro?" Dijo Madame Varenkov un poco más fuerte de lo normal y con las manos en las caderas.

"¡Y tú por qué tienes que ser tan intrometida!" Exclamó Snape dando un paso al frente.

"¡No soy intrometida! Se supone que debemos complementar nuestros conocimientos, habilidades y técnicas, ¡pero desde que llegué lo único que has hecho ha sido mirarme con desprecio!"

"Fuiste tú la que empezó a molestarme primero…"

Madame Varenkov giró sus ojos. "Eres increíble… Yo lo único que quiero es cambies algunas de tus métodos de enseñanza para que tus alumnos pueden aprender mejor. Incentivarlos no significa ser blando con ellos, puedes ser estricto también, ¡o si no pregúntale a cualquiera de mis alumnos!"

"Eres una arrogante" Dijo Snape fríamente.

Madame Varenkov abrió sus ojos y subió sus cejas "¡¿Arrogante yo! ¡Analízate un poco antes de criticar a la gente!" Dijo Madame Varenkov bruscamente. "Ojalá pudiera sacar el hombre agradable que hay en ti, ¡si es que existe uno!"

"Tú tampoco eres la mujer más dulce" Contestó Snape. "Y ya deja de gritar que me lastimas mis oídos. Ojalá nunca hubieras venido, así no tendría que lidiar con una loca como tú"

Madame Varenkov lo miró con todo el odio y la rabia que tenía, trató de contestarle algo, pero prefirió liberar su ira dándole una cachetada. Snape quedó paralizado. Nunca antes una mujer se había atrevido a tratarlo de esa manera.

"¡Me enfermas!" Gritó Madame Varenkov y salió de la sala dando un fuerte portazo.

Snape quedó ahí parado, con una mezcla entre rabia y sorpresa.

"¡Tú también me enfermas!" Gritó Snape unos segundos después, a nadie en particular.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

A la hora de almuerzo en el Gran Salón, se podía sentir la tensión entre Demian y Meganius. No se dirigían la palabra, y tampoco la mirada. Alegra y Hermione se miraron. Alegra se acercó disimuladamente a Hermione y le susurró al oído. "Ayer tuvieron una discusión, parece que fue acerca de su Profesor Snape". Hermione asintió con la cabeza y miró hacia la mesa de los Profesores. Snape también parecía estar muy enfadado. Al lado de él, se encontraba el Profesor Angelus, quien trataba de entablar una conversación con él. A su lado se encontraba la Profesora Tomlin. Ella le sonreía a Madame Varenkov, quien también parecía muy enfadada por algo.

"¿Qué pasa, Samantha? ¿Por qué estás tan enojada?" Preguntó la Profesora Tomlin.

Madame Varenkov tomó un sorbo de su copa y contestó."Es ese maldito profesor de pociones de Hogwarts. ¿Quién se cree que es? Yo no soy arrogante, y no estoy loca…"

La Profesora Tomlin solo sonrió. "Y por cierto, ¿con quién irás al baile?"

"No lo sé aún. Supongo que alguien me invitará"

"¿Por qué no vas con él?"

"¿Con quién?"

"Con el Profesor Snape de Hogwarts"

"… ¿Estás loca…? ¡No iría con él ni aunque me pagaran!"

La Profesora Tomlin se encogió de hombros e intercambió una mirada con Angelus. Ambos ya habían hecho un plan para hacer que el Profesor Snape y Madame Varenkov fueran juntos al baile. Solo había que esperar un poco…

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

En la tarde, Hermione estaba en la Sala Común de Gryffindor haciendo sus deberes. O por lo menos parecía estarlo, porque su mente estaba más lejos, afuera en los terrenos de Hogwarts, en el barco de Durmstrang. Hermione trató de despejar su mente, pero sin que ella quisiera se le venía a la mente la imagen de esos hermosos ojos azules, con un ligero contorno negro, que pertenecían a cierto alumno de 7º año de Durmstrang, miembro del equipo de Quidditch y su pareja para el baile. Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír. Justo en ese momento Harry y Ron volvieron de la práctica de Quidditch.

"¿Y cómo estuvo?"

"Bien, ya tenemos un equipo para el partido del sábado" Contestó Harry.

"Harry cómo buscador, Angelina, Ginny y otra niña de 7º año como cazadoras, los hermanos Creevey como bateadores y yo como guardián. El Jueves en la tarde tendremos otra práctica"

"¡Fantástico!"

"Así es…" Dijo Ron suspirando y sentándose cerca de Hermione.

"¿Qué pasa, Ron?"

"Todavía no sé con quién ir al baile…"

"¿Por qué no invitas a Parvati o a Lavender? Sugirió Hermione.

"Creo que eso haré…"

"¿Y tú con quién irás Harry?" Preguntó Hermione con curiosidad.

"No tengo idea…"

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

(Sábado 19 de Noviembre)

Llegó el día del partido de Quidditch. Demian y Meganius ya se hablaban de nuevo. El equipo de Gryffindor estaba nervioso, pero Harry los animaba. Los de Beauxbatons no parecían estar nerviosos en lo absoluto.

Finalmente llegó la hora del partido y los equipos fueron hacia el campo. En los vestidores Harry repasaba las estrategias que habían practicado.

En el estadio, todos estaban acomodados ya para ver el partido, y Chris (a quien lo habían dejado nuevamente ser comentarista) daba la bienvenida a todos.

"¡Bienvenidos profesores y alumnos de Beauxbatons, Durmstrang y Hogwarts! Ya es hora de comenzar el partido. ¡Saludemos al equipo de Beauxbatons, con su capitán Alain Fournier!"

Los alumnos y profesores de Beauxbatons más todos los de Slytherin aplaudieron con fuerza.

"¡Y saludemos también al equipo de Gryffindor, con su capitán Harry Potter!" Gryffindor aplaudió aún más fuerte que los de Beauxbatons y Slytherin.

"Capitanes, dense la mano" Ordenó Madame Hooch

Harry extendió su mano para estrecharla con la de Alain.

"Buena _suegte_" Susurró Alain.

"Igualmente"

Sonó el silbato y el partido comenzó. El equipo de Beauxbatons era bastante bueno, así es que estuvo muy reñido. Pero finalmente Gryffindor logró ganar cuando Harry atrapó la snitch. Casi todo el estadio aclamó con fuerza.

"¡Y el partido ha acabado, y Gryffindor se lleva la victoria!"

Todos los de Gryffindor se fueron a celebrar a su sala común. Todo el equipo estaba siendo alabado pro su gran actuación, y Ron aprovechó el momento para pedirle a Lavender que fuera su pareja en el baile. Ella después de reírse por unos minutos acepto. Harry aprovechó también para invitar a Parvati, aceptó ser su pareja por segunda vez en un Baile de Navidad.

Como todas las fiestas de celebración de una victoria en un partido de Quidditch, terminó con la Profesora McGonagall a las 2 de la madrugada mandando a todos a dormir.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

A/n: Bien, ya sé que dije que en este cap. Estaría el Baile de Navidad, pero si lo hacía, hubiera terminado excesivamente largo, y hubiera sido un lata leerlo. Pero no se preocupen, porque el baile de navidad es algo que desde que empecé este fic tenía en mente, así es ya lo tengo más o menos armado. Espero para tenerlo para mañana, o a más tardar el sábado. Como siempre les pido, POR FAVOR DEJEN REVIEWS!


	11. El Baile de Navidad

**Intercambios Estudiantiles**

A/N: Bien, sé que dije que este cap estaría hace una semana atrás, y les pido perdón. Me demoró mucho en escribir, de hecho me toma un día entero en escribir un cap, y ahora no tengo ese tiempo. Así es que lo más que les puedo prometer es subir un cap por semana en los fines de semana. Igual, en todos los ratitos libres que tengo en el colegio estoy escribiendo, y eso me ayuda también. Bueno, para ir ya con el cap, les doy las gracias a los que dejaron reviews en los dos caps anteriores, en verdad… you make my day!

**Capítulo 11: El Baile de Navidad**

Noviembre pasó más rápido de lo que algunos esperaban. Solo faltaba una semana para el Baile de Navidad y Severus todavía no sabía con quién ir. Demian había estado visitándolo más seguido, y cada vez que lo hacía, Meganius dejaba de hablarle.

"No entiendo que te molesta tanto, Meganius" Le dijo Angelus una tarde en su habitación. "Si a ti no te cae bien Severus, no tienes porque pretender que a todos les caiga mal. Demian quiere acercarse a él, y Severus ha respondido muy bien"

Meganius se limitó a dar un gruñido, y Angelus giró los ojos. "No seas egoísta. Demian necesita alguna imagen mayor que le pueda servir como padre"

"Para eso nos tiene a nosotros…"

"Sabes muy bien que nosotros no cumplimos bien ese papel, y Severus puede hacerlo. ¿Cómo no lo entiendes?" Dijo Angelus fríamente.

"No es que no lo entienda…" Angelus levantó una ceja al muy estilo Snape. "Es solo que… ah, olvídalo…"

Meganius salió de la habitación y del barco, y fue a pensar mientras paseaba por el lago.

"¿Meganius?"

"Hermione…"

"¿Te molesta si te acompaño?" Meganius negó con la cabeza. "¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó Hermione suavemente.

"Demian… Ahora lo visita prácticamente todos lo días…" Dijo Meganius enfadado, y Hermione supo enseguida a quien se refería.

"¿Pero eso que tiene de malo?"

"No lo sé… Yo sé que está bien que Demian se acerque a él, que encuentre alguien mayor en quien confiar y pedir ayuda, pero de todas formas me molesta…"

Hermione pensó por unos momentos, y luego dijo "A lo mejor estás celoso…"

"¿Celoso de qué?" Preguntó Meganius bruscamente, tratando de desechar la idea.

"De que Demian ya no solo pase tiempo contigo… Y es normal. Ustedes son muy cercanos, y uno se puede dar cuenta de eso. Están dentro del mismo grupo de amigos, almuerzan juntos… Pero Demian debe experimentar solo también…"

Meganius se mantuvo en silencio. "Y entonces, ¿Qué puedo hacer?" Preguntó muy despacio.

Hermione sonrió. "Puedes partir por aceptar al Profesor Snape…" Meganius abrió la boca para protestar pero Hermione se adelantó. "No digo que se hagan amigos, solo que lo aceptes, que no le sientas odio por, según tú, quitarte a tu hermano…"

Meganius meditó eso, y Hermione continuó. "En segundo lugar, debes pedirle perdón a Demian y darle a entender que tratarás de aceptar al Profesor Snape"

Meganius asintió como haciendo una nota mental. "Y por último, ¿Quién dice que tú y el Profesor Snape no pueden llevarse bien? A lo mejor tienen muchas más cosas en común de las que tú crees…"

Meganius miró el lago por uno segundos, pensando, y luego sonrió. "Muchas gracias, Hermione"

"De nada" Contestó Hermione. Se miraron intensamente, Hermione se acercó un poco contemplando sus ojos. Estaban muy cerca…

"Creo que iré a ver a Demian ahora" Dijo Meganius alejándose de ella un poco nervioso."Nos vemos después, Hermione" Meganius comenzó a trotar hacia su barco. "¡Muchas gracias de nuevo!"

"¡No te preocupes, buena suerte!" Gritó Hermione.

Sintiéndose triste y decepcionada, Hermione partió hacia la Torre de Gryffindor. Cuando llegó a la sala común, Ginny se acercó y le preguntó si le pasaba algo malo.

"¿Tú crees que haya alguna posibilidad de que le pueda gustar a Meganius Snape?"

"Hermione, ¿estás bromeando? ¡Pero si tú ya le gustas!" Dijo Ginny riendo.

"No lo sé, Ginny…"

"Te invitó al baile, ¿no es así? Eso significa algo"

"Pero las circunstancias en que lo hizo eran distintas. Tenía que librarse de Sissy"

"Podría haber dicho a cualquier persona. Además después te invitó mas formalmente"

Hermione suspiró "Pero muchas veces se ha dado la ocasión para que… tu sabes, nos besemos… y él siempre se ha apartado"

"Los hombres son muy inseguros, Hermione. A lo mejor tiene miedo de que si te besa tú saldrás corriendo o lo hechizarás. Debes demostrarle lo contrario. Y este sábado en el baile será tu mejor oportunidad. ¿Ya sabes cómo vas a ir?"

"Sí, pienso hacer lo mismo que en el baile pasado, pero usaré otra túnica"

"Vamos a verla…"

"No sé, Ginny, tengo que hacer un ensayo y…"

"Oh, vamos" Dijo Ginny tomándola del brazo y llevándola hacia su cuarto.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Madame Varenkov se encontraba en su despacho en el barco de Durmstrang, leyendo informes sobre cómo estaba su escuela en su ausencia, y escribiendo distintas cartas con instrucciones. Alguien tocó dos veces la puerta y entró. Era la Profesora Tomlin.

"Aquí tiene, Madame" La Profesora Tomlin dejó una taza de té en su escritorio.

"Oh, muchas gracias, Carol Ann"

La Profesora Tomlin acercó una silla al escritorio y se sentó en ella. "¿Y cómo esta todo allá en Durmstrang?"

Madame Varenkov suspiró. "Mejor de lo que yo pensé que estaría, todo en orden, ningún hecho catastrófico..."

"Que bien…" Dijo la Profesora Tomlin sonriendo.

Madame Varenkov sonrió también. "¿Y tú porque estás tan feliz?"

La Profesora Tomlin sonrió aún más abiertamente. "Sé que es una estupidez, pero estoy muy emocionada por el baile del sábado"

A la mención del baile, Madame Varenkov se puso seria y tomó su taza de té.

"Además, voy a ir con Angelus como mi pareja. Tuviste que verlo, ¡fue tan tierno cuando me invitó!"

Madame Varenkov se puso aún más seria, y la Profesora Tomlin sonrió para sí. "Oh, vamos, Samantha. Todavía queda una semana, seguro que alguien te invitará. A lo mejor nadie te ha invitado aún porque estás reservada para alguien, quien está esperando el último momento para hacerlo"

"¿Y quién podría ser ese?"

La Profesora Tomlin se encogió de hombros. "Uno nunca sabe, además tú eres una mujer atractiva, ¡hasta el mismo Dumbledore podría ser!"

Madame Varenkov levantó una ceja y tomó otro sorbo de su taza de té. "Espero que tengas razón…"

"Seguro que sí" Dijo la Profesora Tomlin sonriendo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus estaba en su despacho en las mazmorras corrigiendo unos ensayos cuando Angelus tocó la puerta y entró.

"Qué tal, hermano. ¿Qué haces?"

"¿En qué te puedo ayudar?" Dijo Severus sin levantar la mirada.

"Te vengo a acompañar…" Severus levantó una ceja. "y a decirte que Dumbledore pregunta si ya tienes todo listo para el baile"

"Dile que no se preocupe…"

"¿Entonces ya sabes con quién irás?"

"No, aún no lo sé…"

Angelus se acercó a su escritorio y se sentó en una silla al frente de él. "Sabes, he escuchado que Madame Varenkov ha rechazado a todos los que la han invitado…"

"¿Ah, sí? Pero qué interesante…" Dijo Severus sarcásticamente

"Dicen que está esperando que cierta persona la invite…"

Severus no dijo nada, solo siguió corrigiendo.

"Y hoy escuché a ella hablar con la Profesora Tomlin sobre ti... Y no precisamente cosas malas…"

Severus paró por un segundo lo que hacía, luego siguió.

"Yo diría que quiere ir contigo…" Dijo Angelus con una voz hipnotizante y una sonrisa traviesa.

"Pues yo no he sentido eso"

"Es porque está disimulándolo, en verdad se muere por ir contigo…"

Angelus miró intensamente a Severus. "Invítala… ¿qué puedes perder?"

Por primera vez en su vida Severus se sintió intimidado por la mirada de alguien (a parte de Voldemort y a lo mejor Dumbledore).

"Piénsalo" Dijo Angelus dejando su tono hipnotizador y parándose de su asiento para salir de la habitación. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con Madame Varenkov quien estaba a punto de tocar.

"¡Madame Varenkov, buenos días!" Angelus dio una reverencia y se fue. Madame Varenkov levantó una ceja y cerró la puerta.

"Buenos días, Severus. Te traje el plan de mis próximas clases para que lo veas" Madame Varenkov dejó caer bruscamente un rollo de pergamino sobre el escritorio y se dio vuelta para irse enseguida.

'Es ahora o nunca…' Pensó Severus.

"¿Quieres ir al baile conmigo?"

Madame Varenkov se detuvo y lo miró lentamente. "¿Disculpa?"

"Escuchaste bien"

"Ella lo miró por unos segundos y luego contesto. "Bueno, ya que nadie más se ha dignado a invitarme supongo que puedo ir contigo al baile"

Severus se sintió aliviado, y no sabía por qué. Como si le importara si ella lo rechazaba.

"Espérame en el vestíbulo a las 7:30" Ordenó Madame Varenkov. "Y espero que luzcas… _presentable_" Y salió del despacho.

"Parece que Angelus tenía razón…" Susurró Severus.

"Parece que Carol Ann tenía razón" Dijo Samantha sonriendo para sí.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meganius entró a la pieza de Demian silenciosamente. Él estaba en su cama haciendo sus deberes. Cuando notó a Meganius sonrió.

"Hola, hermano"

Meganius se sintió aún más culpable por como se había portado con Demian.

"Escucha, Demian, vengo a pedirte perdón…"

Demian levantó las cejas y sonrió. "¿Y por qué?

"Por haber sido tan malo contigo, por haberme enojado cada vez que veías a Severus. Creo que en el fondo estaba un poco celoso" Dijo Meganius sonriendo un poco. "Te prometo que no lo volveré a hacer, que trataré de acercarme un poco a él yo también. Perdóname…"

Demian se puso serio, pero sus ojos mostraban la calidez de una sonrisa. "Tú sabes que yo te quiero mucho, que te amo, Meganius. Tú eres mi hermano, el que siempre me ha protegido, el que me ha enseñado más que nadie. Para mí tú eres irremplazable, y nunca te cambiaría por nadie"

Meganius se acercó a Demian y lo abrazó fuertemente. "Yo también te amo, Demian… mi único y pequeño y molesto hermanito menor" Dijo Meganius sonriendo.

"Oye, solo me ganas por un año… Bueno, Meganius, cumple tu rol de hermanito mayor y ayúdame con mi tarea.

Meganius levantó una ceja. "Sólo esta vez… porque te debo una disculpa, pero ¡no te acostumbres!"

"Procuraré no hacerlo…"

Ambos rieron y todos los malentendidos del pasado quedaron en el olvido.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La semana pasó y el día del baile llegó. Todos estaban muy emocionados, en especial las mujeres, que desde temprano comenzaron a prepararse para cuasar gran impresión.

"¡Hermione, te ves maravillosa!" Dijo Ginny en el dormitorio de las chicas de 6º año. Parvati y Lavender estaban con Padma arreglándose en la torre de Ravenclaw.

"Gracias, Ginny, tu también" Respondió Hermione sonriendo.

En verdad se veía muy bien, mucho mejor que en el baile anterior. Hermione llevaba una túnica rojiza oscura, que la hacía lucir su figura. Tenía el pelo tomado en un hermoso peinado, pero había dejado caer algunos cabellos. Su maquillaje era sencillo, un poco de base, sombra y un brillo para los labios. También llevaba puestos unos aros y un collar a juego. El conjunto la hacía ver muy atractiva, y de alguna forma más madura.

"Sólo espero que a Meganius le guste" Dijo Hermione un poco preocupada.

"Sí le gustará" Afirmó Ginny muy segura. "¿Vamos?"

"Sí…"

Ambas bajaron a la sala común para dirigirse al Gran Salón, donde sus parejas las estarían esperando.

En el vestíbulo estaba la mayoría de la gente esperando sus parejas, incluyendo a los cuatro hermanos Snape. Al estar todos juntos, se podían ver todas las similitudes entre ellos, y nadie que los viera podría negar que realmente eran hermanos. Angelus y Severus estaban usando túnicas negras, Demian tenía una azul marino, y Meganius una de color gris. Angelus y Demian parecían emocionados, Severus y Meganius, en cambio, parecían muy nerviosos.

"¡Ya relájense!" Dijo Angelus sonriendo y dándole una palmada en el hombro a cada uno. Ambos lo miraron fríamente.

"Creo que yo iré a buscar a mi pareja" Dijo Demian mirando su reloj. "Nos vemos después" Dijo levantando un poco su mano para despedirse.

Muchas parejas comenzaron a entrar, y algunas dieron de que hablar. Entre ellas estaban Harry y Parvati, Ron y Lavender, Chris y Alegra, Neville y Luna y Sissy y Alain. Sissy, al pasar al lado de Meganius, lo miró con desprecio y meneó su cabeza moviendo su larga cabellera rubia. Ella lucía una túnica fucsia, que a parte de llamar la atención de todos, la hacía verse muy bien.

Cuando Dumbledore llegó del brazo con la Profesora McGonagall, muchos alumnos empezaron a gritar y a silbar. Dumbledore sonrió, y McGonagall se ruborizó.

Las puertas del Castillo se abrieron y la Profesora Tomlin entró.

"¡Carol Ann! Te ves divina…" Dijo Angelus mientras sacaba un rosa de alguna parte y se la daba a ella.

"Muchas gracias, Angelus" Dijo ella sonriendo tímidamente. Estaba luciendo una túnica de un color naranja pálido.

"¿Entramos?" Preguntó Angelus ofreciendo su mano.

"Sí" Dijo la Profesora Tomlin sonriendo y mirando a Severus antes de entrar.

Ahora solo quedaban Meganius y Severus esperando. Se miraron y Meganius levantó las cejas. Justo cuando comenzaban a sentirse incómodos, las puertas del castillo se abrieron una vez más y Madame Varenkov entró con gran estilo. Severus se quedó paralizado. Para sorpresa de todos, Madame Varenkov no vestía una túnica, sino que un vestido muggle de color negro, que consistía en un corset y una falda larga y voluminosa. Tenía algunos adornos verdes en los bordes. El vestido resaltaba su hermosa figura. Llevaba puesto un collar y unos aros de diamante. Tenía el cabello suelto y ligeramente ondulado, y no liso y tomado como siempre lo llevaba. Sus ojos verdes estaban delineados, lo que le daba una mirada penetrante. Se veía salvaje y peligrosa, y muy atractiva. Severus se quedó admirándola por unos momentos, con la boca ligeramente abierta. No reaccionó hasta que Meganius el dio un empujón con su codo y se aclaró la garganta. Severus se acercó a ella.

"Vamos" Dijo Madame Varenkov. Severus asintió nervioso e imitando las otras parejas le ofreció su brazo. Todos en el vestíbulo los estaban mirando. Cuando entraron al Gran Salón, las conversaciones cesaron y todos los miraron. Severus le daba una mirada asesina a cualquiera que se atreviera a mirarlo a los ojos.

"Madame Varenkov, Severus. Que gusto verlos juntos" Dijo Dumbledore sonriendo como siempre lo hacía. La Profesora McGonagall miró a Severus con una sonrisa traviesa y él le devolvió una mirada con odio. "Muchas gracias, Albus, igualmente" Dijo Madame Varenkov sonriendo.

Mientras tanto en el vestíbulo, Meganius seguía esperando y estaba a punto de entrar en un ataque de pánico, y cuando ya comenzaba a convencerse de que Hermione se había arrepentido de ir con él, ella llegó junto con Ginny. Meganius la miró deslumbrado. Cuando bajó la escalera y llegó junto a él, Meganius le besó la mano. "Te ves maravillosa esta noche" Hermione sonrió tímidamente. "Gracias". Ginny se rió y fue a juntarse con Dean para entrar. En ese momento, Demian entró con su pareja, una niña de 6º año de Beauxbatons. Tenía el cabello rubio y rizado, y los ojos verde esmeralda. Sonreía muy nerviosa, pero Demian le hablaba alegremente. Cuando vio a su hermano entrando con Hermione, le levanto un pulgar, Meganius sonrió y se llevo a la mano a la frente como respuesta. Cuando el Gran Salón ya estaba lleno y todas las parejas estaban acomodadas en las mesas redondas que se habían puesto, Dumbledore se levantó de la mesa de los profesores para dar inicio oficialmente al baile.

"Queridos alumnos y profesores, estoy muy feliz de verlos aquí. Espero que todos pasen un momento muy grato y que se diviertan. Ahora, para dar comienzo a nuestro Baile de Navidad, les presento a un ex-alumno de Hogwarts que amablemente nos pondrá música para bailar, dj's creo que los llaman los muggles, bueno, con ustedes, ¡Lee Jordan!"

Todos aplaudieron y Lee Jordan entró vestido extravagantemente con un largo rollo de pergamino en una mano y su varita en la otra. Saludo a todos alegremente.

"¿Quién era él?" Preguntó Demian a Harry. Ellos y sus parejas, más Hermione y Meganius, Alegra y Chris, y Ron y Lavender se habían puesto juntos en una gran mesa.

"Era el comentarista de Quidditch, el año pasado terminó Hogwarts" Dijo Harry y Demian asintió.

Lee Jordan tocó con la punta de su varita el rollo de pergamino y mágicamente una canción rápida comenzó a sonar. Todos se pusieron a bailar, incluso los profesores, para el entretenimiento de los alumnos. Dumbledore invitó a bailar a la Profesora McGonagall, como Hagrid invitó a Madame Maxime, el Profesor Flitwick a la Profesora Sprout y Tonks a Lupin, quien había ido de invitado especial.

"¡Profesor Lupin!" Exclamó Harry cuando vio a su antiguo profesor.

"Hola, Harry, ¿cómo has estado?"

Casi todos bailaban felices, de hecho los únicos que no habían salido a bailar y a divertirse eran Severus y Madame Varenkov. Ésta parecía un tanto molesto, y miraba a Severus enojada esperando que éste reaccionara, pero él no parecía tener ni el más mínimo deseo de sacarla a bailar. Cuando terminó la primera canción, algunos fueron a sentarse, entre ellos la Profesora McGonagall, y Dumbledore aprovechó esta oportunidad para invitar a madame Varenkov.

"Mi querida Madame Varenkov, ¿me concedería el honor de bailar con usted la siguiente pieza?"

"Por supuesto, Albus" Respondió ella radiante.

Lee Jordan puso un tango muggle. Comenzaron a bailar y Madame Varenkon a lucirse. Bailaba con mucha gracias y sensualidad. Pronto todo el Gran Salón los estaba observando. Cuando terminó la canción todos aplaudieron, en especial los de Durmstrang. Madame Varenkov sinrió a sitesfecha y dio una pequeña reverencia.

"¡Ésa es mi directora!" Gritó Demian, y su pareja (que sus amigos habían descubierto se llamaba Gill Fournier, y era hermana de Alain Fournier) rió. Ya había perdido toda la timidez y bailaba alegremente con Demian.

"Su directora baila muy bien" Comentó Hermione a Meganius mientras bailaban. Él asintió.

Madame Varenkov volvió a su asiento al lado de Severus, quien parecía muy enojado, pero antes de que pudiera sentarse, Hagrid la invitó a bailar, seguido por el Profesor Flitwick y Lupin. Madame Varenkov aceptó las tres invitaciones. Severus la observaba mientras ella sonreía divirtiéndose. Cuando quince minutos más tarde ella volvió a sentarse, Severus simplemente la ignoró.

"¡Uf! Estoy cansada" Dijo ella descansando en el respaldo de su silla. Severus no se inmutó.

"¿No piensas ir a bailar?" Trató de nuevo ella. Severus siguió sin reaccionar, y Madame Varenkov se enojó también. Estaba lista para contestarle algo cuando Demian se le acercó.

"Sería un gran honor para mí poder bailar con usted, Madame" Dijo Demian arrodillándose como si Madame Varenkov fuese una reina. Ella sólo lo miró. "¿Por favor?" Dijo Demian sonriendo esperanzado.

"Está bien, Demian…" Y éste ofreciéndole su mano la llevó a la pista de baile. Demian siguió tratándola con mucho respeto y cuidado. Cuando terminó la canción, Alain Fournier fue inmediatamente a invitarla a bailar.

Severus estaba furioso. No sabía por qué, pero sentía algo muy extraño en su pecho. Miraba a Madame Varenkov intensamente.

"¿No crees que ya sido demasiado? Yo que tu iría a reclamar a lo que es mío…" Le dijo Angelu al oído con su voz hipnotizante, y por alguna extraña razón Severus coincidió con él y se paró decidido a bailar con ella. Se acercó a ellos y le dijo a Alain, "¿Le molestaría, Sr. Fournier, si le pido a _mí_ pareja?"

Alain no tuvo más remedio que ir a sentarse. Severus y Madame Varenkov comenzaron a bailar, y fue n ese momento cuando Severus se dio cuenta de lo que en verdad estaba haciendo. Pero ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse, Madame Varenkov le sonreía feliz.

Angelus le hizo una seña a la Profesora Tomlin, ella se acercó a Lee Jordan.

"Sr. Jordan, ¿puede poner un lento, por favor?" Lee Jordan asintió y con su varita apuntó el pergamino. Enseguida un lento comenzó a tocar, y muchas de las parejas pararon de bailar y fueron a sentarse. Dentro de las que quedaron en la pista de baile, estaban Meganius y Hermione, y Severus y Madame Varenkov. La letra de la canción comenzó.

_I'll be your dream _

_  
I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy _

_  
I'll be your hope I'll be your love _

_  
Be everything that you need_

_  
I'll love you more with every breath _

_  
Truly, madly, deeply do..._

Madame Varenkov se acercó a Severus y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro. Así también lo hizo Hermione. Severus y Meganius se paralizaron y se miraron nerviosos sin saber qué hacer.

"Relájate…" Le susurró Madame Varenkov a Severus en el oído, y extrañamente éste se sintió más tranquilo.

Las dos parejas siguieron bailando tiernamente, y todo el Gran Salón los observaba.

"¿No son hermosos?" Le dijo Angelus a Demian. Todos asintieron. La canción continuó.

_A new beginning_

_A reason for living_

_A deeper meaning…_

_I want to stand with you on a mountain _

_  
I want to bathe with you in the sea _

_  
I want to lay like this forever _

_  
Until the sky falls down on me..._

Meganius miró a Hermione, y ella le sonrió. Meganius le devolvió la sonrisa y la abrazó más fuerte mientras bailaban. Severus inconscientemente se apoyó suavemente sobre Madame Varenkov y cerró los ojos, y ella sonrió feliz mientras miraba a la Profesora Tomlin por sobre su hombro que les hacía señas.

_Oh can't you see it baby? _

_  
You don't have to close your eyes _

_  
'Cause it's standing right here before you _

_  
All that you need will surely come..._

Ambas parejas siguieron bailando muy cerca hasta que la canción termino. Se quedaron unos segundos más así, y luego se alejaron. Madame Varenkov y Hermione el sonrieron a sus respectivas parejas, y ellos devolvieron una sonrisa tímida. Severus y Madame Varenkov volvieron a sus asientos para conversar un poco, mientras que Meganius le pedía a Hermione si podían ir s caminar afuera del castillo. Mientras salían, Lee Jordan ponía una vez más una canción rápida y todos volvían a bailar.

Los jardines de Hogwarts los habían adornado igual que en el baile anterior. Caminos con rodeados de enredaderas de flores que formaban pequeños espacios con bancas para que las parejas pudieran compartir un momento solos. Hermione y Meganius encontraron un espacio para ellos y se sentaron en la banca. Estuvieron unos minutos sin decir nada.

"Ahora entiendo por qué le habías atraído tanto a Víctor Krum…" Dijo Meganius suavemente mientras jugaba con una flor que había cortado. Hermione no dijo nada.

"Nosotros somos muy amigos, supongo que Demian te dijo…" Continuó Meganius y Hermione siguió sin decir nada.

"Hace poco le escribí una carta, y me dijo que no imporaba…"

"Que no importaba qué, Meganius"

Meganius no respondió a su pregunta, y miró hacia el cielo estrellado por unos segundos, luego bajó si mirada para mirar a Hermione a los ojos.

"Tú me gustas mucho, Hermione, mucho de verdad. Eres la mujer más inteligente que he conocido. Eres muy correcta, muy responsable, pero si tienes que ser dura lo serás. De verdad te admiro…"

Hermione se quedó sin habla.

"Y por esto, quería pedirte si… si…" Meganius tuvo problemas para seguir.

"¿Sí…?" Dijo Hermione suavemente.

Meganius movió su cabeza bruscamente, como tratando de despejarla. Tomo con su mano izquierda la mano izquierda de Hermione, y con la otra le ofreció la flor con la que había estado jugando. La miró intensamente a lo ojos, decidido.

"Hermione, ¿te gustaría ser mi novia?"

A Hermione le costó procesar lo que Meganius le había dicho, una vez que lo entendió, aceptó la flor y sonrió muy feliz.

"Sí, por supuesta que sí, Meganius"

Meganius sonrió también. "Que bien"

Se miraron intensamente de nuevo y se acercaron lentamente sin romper el contacto visual. Cuando sus caras estaban solo a un centímetro de distancia, se besaron. No fue un beso muy apasionado, sino más bien tierno, con cariño. Aún así, fue le mejor beso que cualquiera de los que había recibido. Se separaron y se miraron de nuevo por unos segundos mientras sonreían, y siguieron besándose por varios minutos más. Cada beso más apasionado que el anterior.

"Me pregunto dónde estarán Meganius y Hermione…" Dijo Demian, mirando alrededor del Gran Salón buscándolos.

"Yo los vi _salig_ hace unos minutos" Dijo Gill, y Ron casi rompía su vaso de cerveza de manteca por la rabia que tenía.

En ese momento, Meganius y Hermione entraron tomados de la mano. Enseguida Demian y Chris se pararon para ir a felicitar a su amigo, y Hermione se apresuró donde Alegra.

"¡Se declaró y me pidió que fuera su novia!" Dijo Hermione emocionada.

"Felicidades, Hermione. ¡Sabía que se atrevería!" Dijo Alegra mientras la abrazaba. Ron se paró bruscamente de la mesa con Lavender para ir a bailar cerca de donde estaban Harry y Parvati.

Hermione lo miró, pero lo ignoró. Nada podía quitarle la felicidad que ahora sentía. "¿Tú ya sabías de esto, Alegra?

Alegra sonrió. "¡Por supuesto! Después de que fuimos novios y decidimos ser sólo amigos, Meganius comenzó a utilizarme como su Dra. Corazón" Ambas rieron.

"¡Felicidades, hermanito!" Dijo Demian abrazando fuertemente a Meganius.

"Muchas gracias, Demia, Chris" Dijo Meganius formalmente, luego abrazó a ambos por el cuello dejando atrás las formalidades. "¡Estoy tan feliz que podría gritar!"

En ese momento Dumbledore se dirigió al escenario donde estaba Lee Jordan para hablar.

"Ya es medianoche, y espero que todos lo estén pasando bien. Pero, lamentablemente, es hora de que los alumnos de primer a cuarto año vuelvan a sus respectivas salas comunes".

Los alumnos que debían irse manifestaron su descontento, pero aún así cedieron y se fueron. Los más grandes siguieron bailando y divirtiéndose. Todos parecían muy felices.

"¿Quieres ir a bailar?" Preguntó Severus a Madame Varenkov.

"Esta bien" Dijo ella, y se dirigieron a la pista de baile. Mientras bailaban una canción más bien rápida, y Madame Varenkov se lucía una vez más, Severus la miró a los ojos y le dijo tímidamente "Te ves muy bonita hoy…"

Madame Varenkov sonrió feliz. "Gracias, tú también"

Así todos siguieron hasta que dieron las 2 de la madrugada, y la fiesta se di por finalizada.

"Lo siento mucho, pero todos debemos ir a dormir" Dijo Dumbledore. "Pero, pro favor, Lee, pon una canción más"

Lee Jordan eligió muy bien la última canción y ésta la bailaron todos los que estaban en el Gran Salón. Cuando finalizó, todos aplaudieron con muchas ganas y comenzaron a salir.

"¿Te acompaño hasta tu torre?" Preguntó Meganius.

"Está bien" Dijo Hermione. Así mismo, Demian e incluso Severus, lo hicieron con sus parejas.

Cuando llegaron hasta la entrada de la Sala Común de Gryffindor, Meganius le dio un pequeño beso en los labios a Hermione.

"Buenas noches, mi amor"

"Buenas noches, Meganius"

Mientras tanto, Severus se encontraba parado en la puerta del barco de Durmstrang.

"Muchas gracias por todo, Severus" Dijo Madame Varenkov, y se inclinó para darle un beso en la mejilla. "Buenas noches"

"Buenas noches" Dijo Severus y Madame Varenkov cerró la puerta del barco.

Cuando iba pasando por las puertas del castillo, se encontró con Meganius. Se miraron por unos segundos.

"Buenas noches, Sr. Snape."

"Buenas noches, hermano…"

Severus lo miró sorprendido. "Felicidades por su nueva novia…"

"Gracias" Dijo Meganius sonriendo.

"Buenas noches, Meganius"

"Buenas noches, Severus" Y ambos siguieron hacia sus respectivos dormitorios.

Una hora más tarde, todavía muchos no podían dormir por toda la emoción que habían vivido durante en Baile de Navidad.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Bien… y esto fue el famoso Baile de Navidad. Espero no haber decepcionado a nadie. Por favor denme su opinión. Este cap salió muy largo, como 5 ó 6 hojas más de lo normal (imagínense si lo hubiera hecho junto con el otro… hubieran sido como 16 hojas!). Por si acaso, la canción que tocaron en el lento, era **Truly, Madly, Deeply **de** Savage Garden. **No sé por qué elegí esta canción, pero cuando pensé en un lento, fue la primera que apareció en mi mente. Aunque de todas formas creo que la letra venía al caso.

Bueno, por favor denme su opinión, y **DEJEN REVIEWS.**


	12. Problemas PostBaile

**Intercambios Estudiantiles**

A/N: Bien, heme aquí con un nuevo cap. Espero que les haya gustado el anterior, cuando lo releí me di cuenta de que tenía muchos errores… Pueden creer que ya llevo 63 hojas en word? Ah, por cierto. El rating subió de K+ a T debido a ciertos pensamientos insinuativos. No es nada serio, pero prefiero hacerlo por seguridad. Bueno, muchas muchas muchas gracias a quienes dejaron reviews! Y perdón de nuevo por demorarme taanto! Pero el año se acaba, y el colegio me tiene más ocupada. Ah! También… por fin tengo 15 años! Bueno… ya basta de charla, vamos al cap.

IMPORTANTE! Una última cosa… En cierta parte del cap habrá un "juego de cámaras". Me explico: va a haber una alternancia entre dos situaciones que pasan simultáneamente y que comparten de cierta forma un mismo diálogo, sólo que referido a otra persona. El "cambio de cuadro" estará marcado por --- ---. Tendrán que estar atentos para saber quién es el que habla. Eso… espero que les guste, cuando lo pensé lo encontré una buena idea.

**Capítulo 12: Problemas Post-Baile.**

Al día siguiente del baile, todos estaban muy felices y contentos comentando todos los sucesos de la noche anterior y todos los regalos que habían recibido en la mañana. Hermione, a parte de sus regalos habituales de sus padres, Harry, Ron, Ginny y la Sra. Weasley, había recibido un hermoso brazalete de parte de Meganius, dulces de Demian Y Chris, y un perfume de parte de Alegra que venía con una nota que decía "Para que no dejes de seducir". Hermione se rió al leerlo y lo probó. Ella también les había dado un regalo a sus nuevos amigos. Se vistió para bajar al Gran Salón a tomar desayuno y poder darle las gracias a sus amigos y a su novio. Al decir la última palabra en su mente, Hermione sonrió. El día anterior había tenido que contenerse para no gritar a la mitad de la noche lo feliz que estaba (le había costado más de una hora conciliar el sueño). Y ahora se sentía en las nubes. Más que en las nubes, en el paraíso.

'Creo que esto es más que sólo una atracción' Pensó Hermione.

Cuando llegó abajo, saludó a todos, menos a Ron, que ni siquiera la miró. Ella siguió sin darle importancia y saludó Meganius con un beso en los labios y luego se dirigió a Harry.

"¡Hermione! ¿Por qué no me contaste ayer de la noticia?" Dijo Harry emocionado.

"Lo siento, Harry, pero estabas bailando con Parvati y no quise ir a interrumpir" Dijo Hermione disculpándose y feliz de que Harry no se lo había tomado como Ron.

Harry abrazó a Hermione. "Bueno, felicidades"

"Gracias, Harry" Dijo Hermione sonriendo.

En ese momento, Madame Varenkov y la Profesora Tomlin entraron. Ambas parecían muy felices y conversaban animadamente. Cuando pasaron por al frente de donde ellos estaban, Demian le habló.

"Buenos días, Madame. ¿Cómo durmió? ¿Soñó con los angelitos… o con mi hermano?" Preguntó Demian traviesamente. Todos lo miraron sorprendidos, pero para su asombro, Madame Varenkov sonrió, se acercó él y le susurró sin que nadie más escuchara. "¿Y acaso no es lo mismo?" Demian rió y ella siguió hasta la mesa de los Profesores.

El ambiente en el Gran Salón era muy bueno, se podía sentir la alegría y el amor en el aire. Después del baile, muchas nuevas parejas se habían formado, había sido una noche muy especial para todos. Sólo había una persona que no estaba muy feliz con esa "noche especial". En lo más profundo de las mazmorras se encontraba en su habitación Severus, todavía acostado en su cama y mirando el techo como trastornado mientras pensaba en la noche anterior.

'Bailé con ella… se apoyó en mi hombro… le dije que se veía bien… me dio un beso en la mejilla… Baile con ella… se apoyó en mi hombro…'

Severus repetía estas frases en su mente una y otra vez, y todavía no podía entender como diablos había pasado todo eso. Lo que más le asombraba, era la reacción que había tenido ella. Mientras bailaban ella le sonreía, ¡feliz, ¡contenta, ¡hasta el dio un beso en la mejilla! ¿Quién se creía? Y él, como un imbécil se había dejado absorber por ella. No, no podía ser así. Él tenía una reputación que había cultivado durante 17 años en Hogwarts, y una mujer no lo iba a hacer perder todo su esfuerzo.

'Pero en verdad se veía muy bonita, y bailaba muy bien… y sus ojos… y sus cuerpo…'

¡No! ¡No podía estar pensando así! Ella era esa mujer insufrible que siempre se metía en su vida y que no lo dejaba vivir en paz. Sí, ella era sólo eso… sólo eso, nada más…

"Severus"

Severus casi se cayó de su cama por el susto. Cuando vio que sólo se trataba de Dumbledore, lo miró con odio y él le sonrió de vuelta.

"Lo siento, Severus. ¿Por qué todavía no te has levantado?"

"No había sentido las ganas para hacerlo" Dijo Severus saliendo de su cama y dirigiéndose al baño. Unos minutos más tarde salía de su habitación, completamente vestido, hacia su sala de estar, donde Dumbledore lo esperaba con una taza de té.

"¿A qué se debe tu visita, Albus?"

"Quería saber por qué no te habías presentado en el Gran Salón"

"Ya le dije, no había sentido las ganas de hacerlo"

"Sé que nunca tienes ganas, Severus, pero ¿qué hay de diferente hoy de todos los otros días?"

"Usted ya sabe eso, para qué pregunta" Dijo Severus de mala gana.

"Entonces sí hay algo distinto hoy…" Dijo Dumbledore sonriendo. Severus tuvo el impulso de golpear su mano en su frente. Había caído en su juego.

"No, Profesor Dumbledore, no hay nada distinto hoy"

"Bueno, Severus, como tú digas. Por cierto, ¿qué tal estuvo el baile? Vi que te divertiste mucho con Madame Varenkov"

Severus pensó bien su respuesta. "Con tal de que me deje de molestar y de meterse en mi clase…"

"Sabes que eso no será posible, Severus. La idea de todo este intercambio estudiantil es poder complementar la enseñanza de los tres colegios más importantes de Europa juntando a sus profesores durante casi todo un año escolar para que intercambien métodos de enseñanza. Ella, como directora, quiere que esto se haga realidad, pero si tú no cooperas, no será posible. Madame Varenkov era la más emocionada con todo esto, es por eso que hará lo que está a su alcance para hacer que todo sea perfecto, y eso implica hacerte ceder para que compartas tus métodos y conocimientos con ella"

"Estás diciendo que todo lo que hizo ayer fue sólo para hacerme ceder" Dijo Severus, sintiendo una sensación extraña en su pecho.

Dumbledore sonrió. "Se puede decir que lo que todo lo que pasó ayer es aparte…"

Severus quedó aún más confundido. Sólo estaba seguro de una cosa, y era que no quería tener ningún contacto con ella por hoy día.

"Bueno, Severus, ahora que ya sé que estás bien, te dejaré en paz. No faltes al almuerzo, por favor" Dumbledore se levantó de su asiento y salió de la habitación.

Severus se quedó ahí sentado, pensando, descifrando que era lo que sentía.

'Esto es muy extraño…' Pensó. '¿Qué es lo que quiero hacer?'

'Creo que lo primero será averiguar sus verdaderas intenciones… si todo lo de ayer fue sólo por interés, le mostraré de lo que soy capaz…'

'¿Y si lo hace sinceramente? ¿Y si en verdad está interesada en ti…?'

Severus se quedó pensando eso (e ignorando que había tenido un diálogo consigo mismo). ¿Y si en verdad él… le gustaba? Y lo más importante, ¿y si ella le gustaba a él?

'Bueno, es inteligente, sabe de pociones, y además es muy… bonita'

Aunque bonita no era la palabra que primero se le vino a la mente a Severus, y los pensamientos que siguieron no fueron del todo inocentes. Cuando alguien tocó la puerta, Severus tuvo que reemplazar su sonrisa pícara por su usual expresión seria, y darle la pasada a quien fuera que estuviera interrumpiendo sus fantasías.

"Permiso, Severus. Venía a ver que te había pasado. ¿Por qué no llegaste al desayuno?"

"Me quedé dormido, Demian"

Demian sonrió traviesamente. "Oh, ya veo. ¿Te costó mucho conciliar el sueño después de la noche de ayer?"

Severus sólo lo miró.

"Madame Varenkov se ve muy feliz hoy. Escuché decirle a la Profesora Tomlin que había tenido un muy buen rato anoche contigo" Dijo Demian lentamente.

"Pero qué bien…" Dijo Severus acercándose a su escritorio. "Bueno, Demian, tengo ensayos que corregir"

"Está bien, Severus. Nos vemos a la hora de almuerzo" Dijo Demian abriendo la puerta. "Ah, y ten cuidado con esos pensamientos. Si yo los pude leer, no cabe duda de que Madame Varenkov podrá…" Y con eso cerró la puerta.

Severus levantó una ceja. 'Así es que eso de Legilimencia es de familia' pensó.

Se sentó en su escritorio para empezar sus labores de profesor. Tenía ya su pluma en la mano cuando se dio cuenta de que los ensayos que debía corregir los había dejado en su sala de clases. De mal humor, se dirigió por una pasadizo hacía la sala de Pociones. Decidió quedarse ahí. Se sentó en su mesa, tomó el primer ensayo y lo empezó a leer. Tuvo que leer por lo menos unas 5 veces cada frase antes de poder procesarla. Por fin logró concentrase y le puso la nota, un 0. El ensayo estaba tan mal para él que no merecía más que eso. Enojado por sus incompetentes alumnos dejó su pluma en la mesa y se estiró hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados. Cuando los abrió casi le dio un infarto. Madame Varenkov se encontraba sentada en la última mesa del final de la sala, mirándolo con una sonrisa.

"¿Desde cuándo estás aquí?" Preguntó Severus un poco nervioso.

"Desde antes que llegaras" Dijo Madame Varenkov tranquilamente.

"¿Y qué hacías aquí?"

"Esta es mi aula también, tú lo sabes"

"Pues no veo que estés haciendo algo útil, así es que por favor déjame en paz" Dijo Severus volviendo a tomar su pluma y el segundo ensayo.

"Parecías estar haciéndolo muy bien antes de que te dieras cuenta de mi presencia…"

Severus la miró con odio.

"¿Y qué haces tú?" Pregunto Madame Varenkov acercándose donde Severus. Él no contestó. Ella se puso detrás de él y se inclino para mirar por encima de su hombro. Severus enseguida se puso rígido.

"¿Un 0? Qué malo eres… Por lo menos ponle un 4" Severus siguió guardando silencio. Madame Varenkov volvió a pararse derecha para el alivio de Severus, pero apoyó sus manos en sus hombros.

"Pareces tenso, ¿quieres que te haga un masaje?"

El corazón de Severus se precipito. "B-bueno" Respondió nervioso.

Madame Varenkov comenzó. "Relájate" Le dijo. Severus decidió dejar de corregir y hacerle caso. Cerró los ojos y disfrutó el masaje. Madame Varenkov sonreía al ver cuanto lo disfrutaba. Severus sintió como su cuerpo respondía a su toque. Cuando ella terminó, quería que siguiera, pero no dijo nada.

"Bueno, creo que me voy ahora. Nos vemos en el almuerzo, Severus" Dijo suavemente y salió del aula.

Severus dejó escapar el aire que inconscientemente había estado conteniendo, y masajeó

su frente con sus manos.

"Esto es peor de lo que pensaba" Dijo Severus para sí mismo. Necesitaba comentar esto con alguien. Era una sensación extraña, pero sentía que _debía _decirle a alguien lo que le pasaba, y que esa persona le diera consejos. Como respondiendo a su deseo, alguien tocó la puerta de la sala, y Severus le dio la pasada a su cuarta visita de la mañana.

"Buenos días, Severus. ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy?" Saludó Angelus alegremente como de costumbre.

"¿Tienes tiempo para conversar?" Preguntó Severus enseguida.

"Eh... supongo que sí. ¿De qué quieres hablar?" Dijo Angelus acercándose al escritorio.

"Sobre Madame Varenkov"

"Oh..." Angelus tomó asiento al frente de Severus.

--- ---

"Soy toda oídos, amiga" Dijo la Profesora Tomlin sonriendo a Madame Varenkov, mientras ella se sentaba al lado de ella en un sillón con una expresión de preocupación

--- ---

"No sé qué es lo que me pasa. Yo nunca he sido de esos hombres ujuriosos que andan detrás de las mujeres. Pero con ella me pasa algo muy extraño"

--- ---

"Lo veo y, ¡no lo sé, me emociono, me revuelo!"

--- ---

"Hace mucho tiempo que no tengo este tipo de sensaciones…"

--- ---

"En estos últimos 20 años me he dedicado principalmente a mi trabajo, no me he dado mucho tiempo para involucrarme con alguien"

--- ---

"Esto es nuevo para mí. Y no se qué hacer, Angelus"

"Bueno, Severus. Madame Varenkov es una mujer sensual, por lo tanto, es normal que despierte ciertas _pasiones_ en ti"

--- ---

"Pero debes tener cuidado. Esto es un colegio después de todo, no pueden ir por ahí dándose tales demostraciones de afecto. No te dejes llevar por la pasión. No es bueno"

"Sí lo sé, Carol Ann"

--- ---

"Pero lo principal es, Severus. ¿De verdad estás interesado en ella?"

--- ---

"Bueno, sí, bastante. Por muy raro que lo encuentres, hay muchas cosas que me encantan de él. Desde sus sarcasmos hasta su nariz, pasando por su conocimiento en pociones y esa forma en que levanta sus cejas"

--- ---

"Su carácter fuerte es lo que más me atrae de ella. Sus conocimientos, esa pasión que tiene al enseñar. Todo esto a parte de su gran belleza"

--- ---

"Lo mejor será que vayan despacio. No se acerquen demasiado todavía"

--- ---

"Demasiado tarde, Angelus. Hace unos momentos me dio un masaje bastante relajante"

--- ---

"Trata de ignorar eso entonces, Samantha. Trata de comportarte más formalmente, pero con cierto cariño. Sonríele a menudo, y conversa con él"

--- ---

"Dale cumplidos, pero que no suenen como coqueteo"

--- ---

"Pregúntale sobre cómo estuvo su día. Eso le gustará"

--- ---

"Cómo han salido sus planes. Y lo más importante, Severus, muestra interés en hacer una clase juntos. Eso le encantará"

Severus suspiró. "Muchas gracias, Angelus"

--- ---

"Cuando quieras, Samantha" Dijo la Profesora Tomlin sonriendo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dos semanas pasaron y Severus y Madame Varenkov siguieron los consejos que Angelus y la Profesora Tomlin les habían dado respectivamente. De alguna forma habían retrocedido, se trataban con cuidado, con formalidad. Madame Varenkov le sonreía a Severus a menudo, y él le preguntaba constantemente sobre sus actividades diarias. De esta forma habían aprendido a conocerse y convivir un poco mejor.

"Tenemos que comprar algunos nuevos ingredientes en el Callejón Diagon" Le dijo Severus a Madame Varenkov durante el desayuno del sábado.

"Vamos apenas terminemos"

"Está bien"

Unos 20 minutos más tarde salían de los terrenos de Hogwarts para aparecerse en el Callejón Diagon. Fueron directamente a la tienda de ingredientes y tomaron todo lo que necesitaban. Esta vez Madame Varenkov no aceptó que Severus pagara todo y aportó con la mitad del total.

"¿Nos aparecemos de vuelta?" Preguntó Madame Varenkov.

"Vuelve tú. Tengo que resolver algunos asuntos antes de volver"

Madame Varenkov lo miró por unos segundos. "Bueno, como tú digas…" Y se desapareció.

Severus se dirigió de inmediato a la librería. Como últimamente había estado conociendo mejor también a su hermano Meganius, supo que Madame Varenkov le había prestado una novela llamada _La Princesa de los Matusalén: Segunda Parte_. En su camino a la tienda de ingredientes había alcanzado a ver en la vitrina de la librería la tercera parte de la novela. Meditándolo, decidió comprársela y dársela a ella como regalo de Navidad atrasado. La compró y pidió que la envolvieran, salió de la tienda y se apareció de vuelta a Hogwarts. Caminó tranquilamente por los terrenos de Hogwarts hasta alcanzar el barco de Durmstrang. Tocó la puerta del barco y espero. Unos segundos más tarde abrió la puerta Alegra.

"Profesor Snape. ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?"

Severus lo pensó, y decidió que mejor le enviaría el regalo con una lechuza.

"Nada en lo absoluto, Señorita Seriogin" Y se dio media vuelta para ir al castillo, dejando a una extrañada Alegra detrás.

Se dirigió a su despacho y tomó un pedazo de pergamino. Escribió una pequeña nota para adjuntar con el regalo:

_Querida Madame Varenkov:_

_Aunque sé que es tarde, Feliz Navidad. Espero que le guste mi presente._

_S. Snape_

Luego de releer la nota, tomó el regalo una vez más y se dirigió a la torre de las lechuzas. Tomó una de las del colegio y le ató ambas cosas. Luego volvió a su despacho para corregir unos ensayos. Pasaron 10 minutos hasta que alguien tocó la puerta.

"Pase" Ordenó Severus.

La puerta se abrió y Madame Varenkov apareció radiante, sonriendo con alegría. Tenía el libro que Severus le había dado en sus manos. Se dirigió rápidamente hacia él, se arrodilló a su lado y lo abrazó fuertemente. Severus le devolvió el abrazo tímidamente.

"Muchas gracias, Severus" Dijo Madame Varenkov en su hombro, sin dejar de abrazarlo. Cuando por fin se apartaron, ella lo miró intensamente a los ojos. Más de una vez había contemplado sus ojos negros, pero nunca antes los había visto tan profundos como en ese momento. Él, a su vez, contemplaba sus ojos verdes, opacos y casi de un mismo tono, pero aún así hermosos. Sin perder el contacto visual se fueron acercando cada vez más, hasta que sus caras estaban a un centímetro de distancia. Ambos respiraron profundamente, y cerrando los ojos juntaron sus labios. Fue un beso suave, pero largo. Cuando se separaron de nuevo, se miraron y Madame Varenkov sonrió. Severus al ver su expresión no pudo evitar sonreír también. Ella se sonrojó y se levantó del suelo.

"Bueno, sólo quería darte las gracias… Nos vemos más tarde…" Y salió de la habitación un poco apresurada. Severus siguió mirando la puerta incluso después de que ella se había ido, con una expresión indescifrable.

"Nos besamos…" Dijo suavemente.

Madame Varenkov prácticamente corrió al barco de Durmstrang. Llegó al despacho de la Profesora Tomlin y entró sin avisar. Ella se encontraba sentada leyendo un libro.

"¿Qué pasa, Samantha?" Preguntó extrañada.

"Sucedió… por fin sucedió"

"¿Qué cosa?"

Madame Varenkov sonrió y dio un pequeño salto de emoción. "¡Nos besamos, Carol Ann!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Bien… aquí concluye el cap. Espero que les haya gustado. En verdad he estado un poco absenta de inspiración, así es que perdonen si no es lo que esperaban. Cualquier sugerencia y/o reclamo es bienvenido. Respecto a Hermione y Meganius, el próxima cap tratará de ellos dos.

Bueno, como siempre les pido con mucha esperanza… por favor DEJEN REVIEWS!


	13. El Incidente con Peeves

**Intercambios Estudiantiles**

A/N: sé que deben estar muy aburridos de esto pero… perdón! Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo! pero el año escolar se acabó y tuve todas las pruebas finales encima y, y no tuve mucho tiempo libre, en serio… pero ya salí de vacaciones, así es que ahora podré actualizar mucho más seguido.

Bueno… estoy muy feliz porque les gustó el cap anterior… me dejaron6 reviews, una cifra alta para mí… y bueno, sólo quiero decirles a todos ellos que gastaron un poquito de su tiempo haciéndome feliz q…

muchas gracias! De verdad aprecio sus reviews!

Y bueno ahora vamos con la historia… este cap empieza un poco antes del final del anterior, como se darán cuenta…

**Capítulo 13: El incidente con Peeves**

Ya habían cumplido dos semanas de estar juntos, pero si alguien veía a Hermione y a Meganius, juraría que salían desde hace mucho tiempo. Era la mañana del sábado, y se encontraban paseando alrededor del lago tomados de la mano. Ese paseo lo hacían ha diario para poder tener un poco más de tranquilidad y silencio lejos de todos los alumnos de Hogwarts.

"Sentémonos aquí, por favor" Dijo Hermione, y así lo hicieron, sin soltar sus manos. Ella apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Meganius, y así estuvieron por varios minutos.

Su relación era bastante madura, conversaban de diversos temas y se divertían mucho juntos. También, a veces, se escapaban a los pasillos más desiertos de Hogwarts para tener un tiempo más íntimo, pero nunca llegaban a nada muy serio. Era normal verlos juntos en la biblioteca leyendo o haciendo sus deberes juntos. Se habían convertido casi en la pareja modelo para todos, cosa que no les gustaba mucho, pero aún así, ambos estaban muy felices.

Ron seguía sin hablarle a Hermione, lo que incomodaba mucho a Harry, ya que, para variar, se encontraba en el medio. Aunque de todas formas pasaba más tiempo con Ron, porque el tiempo de Hermione se dividía en dos actividades principales, estudiar y estar con Meganius. Lo mismo ocurría con Meganius, quien además dedicaba un poco de su tiempo a practicar Quidditch con su equipo. Por esta razón, Demian se sentía también un poco solo, pero se refugiaba con Severus.

Fue en ese mismo día que decidió ir a verlo en una de sus visitas semanales. A menudo olvidaba tocar la puerta antes de entrar, pero Severus siempre se encontraba sentado en su escritorio corrigiendo ensayos o exámenes. Pero esta vez, no fue así. Demian llegó a la puerta del despacho con una sonrisa y abrió la puerta. Inmediatamente se quedó boquiabierto. Su hermano mayor, serio, sarcástico, usualmente malhumorado y temido por todos, se encontraba nada más y nada menos que besándose con la mujer más estricta y correcta que jamás había conocido, y que además, era la directoria de su escuela. Se quedó paralizado por unos momentos, y luego, cuidadosamente cerró la puerta y sonrió de nuevo.

"¡Lo sabía, sabía que pronto ocurriría!" Y feliz siguió por el pasillo hacia el Gran Salón para el almuerzo.

* * *

"¡Cuéntame todos los detalles!" Exigió la profesora Tomlin a Madame Varenkov luego de enterarse de la noticia y abrazar a su amiga.

"La verdad no hay muchos detalles. Fui a verlo para darle las gracias por el regalo, lo abracé y… sucedió"

"Pero¿cómo fue¿Cómo reaccionó él?" Insistió la profesora Tomlin.

"Fue como cualquier beso, aunque más bien tierno que apasionado, lento y agradable… Cuando terminamos, le sonreí, él sonrió de vuelta, y me fui"

"¿Eso es todo?" Dijo la profesora Tomlin decepcionada.

"Sí. ¿Qué más esperabas?"

"No lo sé… un poco más de acción"

Madame Varenkov rió. "No… creo que hay que esperar un tiempo para más acción"

"Sí… tienes razón. Pero bueno, felicitaciones, Samantha"

"Gracias…" Dijo Madame Varenkov sonriendo soñadoramente.

"Ya es la hora de almuerzo" Dijo la profesora Tomlin mirando su reloj. "Vamos al Gran Salón"

"¡No!"

"¿No, qué?" Preguntó la profesora Tomlin asustada.

"¡No puedo verlo¿Qué le voy a decir¿Y qué tal si está arrepentido? O…"

"Nah… nada de eso. Vamos. Actúa naturalmente y sonríele, pero no como tonta, debe ser una sonrisa segura. ¿Entiendes?"

"Creo que sí…"

"Lo harás bien. No es tan difícil"

* * *

Severus seguía sentado en su escritorio, pensando en lo que había sucedido.

'_Un beso… nos dimos un beso… un verdadero beso… ¿Cuando fue la última vez que besé a una mujer¿Hace 20 años atrás…? Espera un momento… nunca antes había besado a alguien… bueno a excepción de esa vez por ese juego- pero no importa ahora… La besé… Me besó… Nos besamos… Tierna, tranquila y lentamente… y muy agradablemente… de hecho creo que sentí las mariposas en el estómago que todos hablan…' _

Severus miró la hora y se dio cuenta que el almuerzo había comenzado hace unos minutos. Lentamente se paró y al pensar que vería de nuevo a Madame Varenkov le dio ese ya común dolor al estómago.

_'Y si está arrepentida… si no quiere verme… No, Severus. No pienses así. Debes dejar esta inseguridad de lado. Tú eres un gran hombre. Y como dicen, detrás de cada gran hombre hay una gran mujer, y ella es tu gran mujer. No hay de qué preocuparse… nada en lo absoluto…'_

Severus suspiró. "Oh, diablos…" Dijo mientras masajeaba sus ojos y se dirigía hacia el Gran Salón.

* * *

"¿Y a ti qué te pasa?" Preguntó Meganius a Demian cuando éste llegó al Gran Salón sonriendo, muy pensativo.

"¿Ah? Nada…" Dijo sin dejar de sonreír traviesamente.

Meganius levantó una ceja y miró a Hermione, ella se encogió de hombros. En ese momento, Madame Varenkov entró con la Profesora Tomlin. Se veía animada y caminaba muy segura por entre las mesas. Demian la siguió con la mirada hasta que se sentó. Unos minutos más tarde entró Severus, quien parecía un poco más perturbado que Madame Varenkov. El único espacio libre en la mesa de profesores era el que estaba a lado de ella, así es que no tuvo más remedio que sentarse ahí. Miró nervioso a Madame Varenkov y la saludo inclinando rápidamente su cabeza. Demian se reía para sí mismo. Ambos siguieron comiendo su almuerzo mirándose de vez en cuando de reojo. La Profesora Tomlin le guiñó un ojo muy disimuladamente a Madame Varenkov, quien amplió su sonrisa. Dumbledore miraba a Severus con una sonrisa que decía "Sé todo lo que pasó y te felicito". Severus trató de evitar cruzar miradas con Dumbledore.

Cuando los chicos terminaron de comer, Demian propuso ir a dar una vuelta todos juntos por Hogwarts. Todos aceptaron. Así es que Harry, Ron, Demian, Chris, Alegra, Meganius y Hermione salieron juntos del Gran Salón por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Comenzaron a recorrer los pasillos de Hogwarts, riendo y pasándolo bien. Al dar la vuelta en una esquina, Demian, quien iba adelante del grupo, casi choca con Draco Malfoy.

"Ten más cuidado por donde caminas, Snape" Dijo Malfoy con desprecio.

"Parece que alguien no despertó con muy buen ánimo hoy" Dijo Demian burlonamente.

"Cierra la boca. ¿Te crees muy especial sólo porque eres hermano del Profesor Snape? Pues, te equivocas. Eso sólo te da aún más mala fama que juntarte con esa sangre sucia, ese traidor y el engreído de Potter" Dijo Malfoy con odio mirando a Hermione, Ron y Harry respectivamente.

"No insultes a mis amigos" Dijo Demian con un tono peligroso.

"¿Amigos¡Ha! No me hagas reír. ¿Crees que están contigo porque son tus amigos? Pues¡te equivocas de nuevo! Sólo te siguen para obtener algún crédito con el Profesor Snape. Estoy seguro"

"No te creo" Dijo Demian.

"¿Ah, no? Entonces eres más imbécil de lo que pensé. Bueno, si alguna vez quiere _buena_ compañía sabes dónde encontrarme"

Malfoy siguió caminando junto con Crabble y Goyle. Demian los observó hasta que se perdieron entre la gente.

"Imbécil…" Susurró Demian.

"Bah, no te preocupes. Él siempre es así. Dice muchas cosas pero en realidad es un cobarde. No le hagas caso" Dijo Ron tratando de romper el ambiente de tensión.

Demian sonrió y siguieron caminando cómo si nada hubiera pasado. Al dar la vuelta en otra esquina, se encontraron esta vez con Peeves, quien estaba una vez más preparando alguna travesura.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Le preguntó Demian inocentemente.

"Nada que te importe mocoso entrometido" Dijo Peeves.

Demian entornó los ojos. "No me llames mocoso, y menos entremetido"

"Pues es eso lo que eres. ¡Nada más que un mocoso entrometido hermano del profesor más feo, tonto y malvado de toda la historia de Hogwarts!" Exclamó Peeves burlándose y saltando en el aire.

La exclamación de Peeves atrajo la atención de algunos que pasaban por el pasillo.

Demian sacó su varita. "Retráctate de lo que dijiste"

Ahora la gente comenzaba a rodearlos. Harry, Hermione y los demás comenzaban a preocuparse por lo que podría pasar.

"Demian, ya vamos, no le hagas caso" Dijo Harry acercándose a Demian y mirando con desprecio a Peeves. Demian se dio vuelta para irse con los demás.

"¡Eso es¡Huye cobarde¡Todos los Snape son unos cobardes¡Cobardes!"

Demian volvió a enfrentar a Peeves, pero esta vez con una sonrisa. "Mejor guarda silencio" Y con un movimiento de su varita dejo a Peeves completamente desnudo.

Todos rieron a carcajadas. Peeves se puso rojo de la rabia. "¡Maldito chiquillo!"

Demian sonrió admirando su hazaña. Se dio vuelta para dar reverencia a todo el público que ahora lo aclamaba, pero cuando fijo su mirada de nuevo en Peeves, este le lanzó una extraña bola negra que cuando tocó a Demian lo hizo volar unos metros mas allá y lo dejó inconsciente. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos y no se movía.

"¡Demian!" Gritó Meganius y corrió a ver a su hermano. Todos dejaron de reír inmediatamente y Peeves riendo maléficamente escapó rápidamente.

"¿Qué pasa aquí?" Dijo la Profesora McGonagall saliendo de su aula de clases. Cuando vio a Demian ordenó enseguida que alguien lo llevara a la enfermería. Harry y Chris lo hicieron.

"Sr. Snape, venga conmigo por favor. Srta. Seriogin, busque a su directora y al Profesor Angelus y dígales que vayan enseguida al despacho del Director Dumbledore. Srta. Granger, busque por favor al Profesor Snape"

"Sí, profesora" Dijeron Alegra y Hermione al unísono y corrieron a cumplir su tarea.

"Vamos, Sr. Snape" Dijo la Profesora McGonagall a Meganius.

* * *

"¡Madame Varenkov!" Alegra llegó a su despacho casi sin aliento y entró sin avisar.

"¿Qué sucede Srta. Seriogin¿Por qué el escándalo?" Dijo Madame Varenkov sobresaltada

"Es Demian Snape, Madame. Fue atacado por el Poltergeist de Hogwarts"

"¿Qué?"

"Harry Potter y Christopher Belaia lo llevaron a la enfermería. La Profesora McGonagall me ordenó que la viniera a buscar a usted y al Profesor Angelus"

"Muchas gracias, Srta. Seriogin. No se preocupe, yo buscaré al Profesor Angelus" Dijo Madame Varenkov muy seria parándose de su asiento. Se dirigió al despacho de Angelus, tocó la puerta y entró.

"Sígueme, Angelus. Es una emergencia"

Angelus no dudó en seguir la orden. Pero sentía la curiosidad de saber a dónde iban y qué había pasado.

"¿A dónde vamos, Madame?"

"Al despacho de Dumbledore. Tu hermano Demian tuvo un pequeño accidente, fue atacado por el Poltergeist de Hogwarts. Cuando lleguemos allá nos explicarán con más detalle, supongo"

Angelus paró de caminar, muy preocupado por su hermano.

* * *

Hermione tocó la puerta del despacho de Snape. "¿Profesor Snape?"

"Adelante"

Hermione abrió la puerta y se dirigió hacia el escritorio donde el Profesor Snape estaba sentado. "Señor, Demian Snape fue atacado por Peeves y se encuentra inconsciente en la enfermería"

El Profesor Snape levantó la mirada inmediatamente. "¿Qué?"

"Así es, señor" Dijo Hermione un poco asustada. "La Profesora McGonagall me pidió que le avisara y que vaya al despacho del Profesor Dumbledore enseguida"

El Profesor Snape se paró bruscamente y salió de su despacho sin decirle nada a Hermione.

* * *

"¡Madame Promfey!" Gritó Harry cuando llegaron a la enfermería levitando a Demian.

"¿Qué sucede¿Qué pasó aho- ¿pero qué le sucedió a este chiquillo?" Preguntño Madame Promfey al ver a Demian.

"Peeves lo atacó, le lanzó una especie de hechizo" Explicó Harry mientras ponian a Demian sobre una de las camas

"¿Qué! Pero¿qué le hizo para que se enojara?"

"Hizo desparecer su ropa" Dijo Chris

"Chiquillo tonto. ¡Todos saben que no hay que enojar a un Poltergeist hasta el punto de hacerlo ocupar su magia oscura!"

"¿Magia oscura?" Preguntó Harry preocupado mientras Madame Promfey examinaba a Demian.

"Así es. Quien es atacado por esta magia quedará en un trance, que puede ser temporal o…"

"¿O…?" Preguntó Chris preocupado.

"Permanente… el cual llevaría finalmente a la muerte"

"¿Y cómo podemos saber que Demian podrá despertar?" Preguntó Harry tratando de guardar la calma.

"Sólo hay que esperar"

"¿No hay alguna poción o algún hechizo para poder ayudarlo?

"Sí… podemos darle una poción. Iré a buscarla" Madame Promfey se dirigió a su despacho para buscar las pociones.

"No puedo creerlo… no puedo creer que a lo mejor Demian no…" Dijo Chris suavemente mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

"No, Demian despertará. Estoy seguro de eso" Dijo Harry mientras confortaba a Chris dándole una palmada en el hombro.

'_Espero que despiertes…'_ Pensó Harry mientras observaba a Demian inmóvil en la camilla.

* * *

A/N: Bien, aquí concluye el cap. ¿Despertará Demian¿Cómo reaccionará Severus? Todo esto en nuestro próximo capítulo!

Ya tengo la estructura del cap siguiente. Así es que no creo que tarde mucho en escribirlo. Espero que les haya gustado. Y como siempre les pido… Por favor, dejen **REVIEWS!**

(Los cuales ahora puedo responder! Así es que si tienen cualquier pregunta, o sugerencia o alegato, ya saben qué hacer…)


	14. Promesas

**Intercambios Estudiantiles**

A/N: Y aquí estoy con otro cap! Disfrútenlo!

**Capítulo 14: Promesas**

La tensión en el despacho de Dumbledore podía sentirse. Se encontraban allí Dumbledore, la Profesora McGonagall, Meganius y Severus, quien necesitaba saber en ese instante qué era lo que había pasado.

"¿Alguien puede decirme por qué estamos en silencio y nadie explica que diablos fue lo que pasó?" Dijo Severus sin poder contenerse más.

"Tranquilo, Severus. Esperemos a que lleguen Madame Varenkov y el Profesor Angelus para que el joven Meganius no tenga que repetir lo sucedido"

Severus enojado se apoyó en la muralla en un rincón oscuro de la habitación esperando que los otros llegaran.

"Demian fue atacado por el Poltergeist de Hogwarts y ahora se encuentra inconsciente" Dijo Meganius al Profesor Snape.

"¡Ya sé eso! Lo que no entiendo es cómo pudo Demian hacer algo tan estúpido como provocar a un Poltergeist para que lo atacara así" Dijo Severus de muy mal humor.

Meganius bajó la mirada. Se sentía muy culpable por no haber detenido a su hermano. El silencio cayó un vez más sobre el despacho. Unos minutos después alguien tocó la puerta.

"Adelante" Dijo Dumbledore

Madame Varenkov y Angelus entraron. "Profesor Dumbledore" Dijo Madame Varenkov saludando.

"Bien, creo que todos estamos ansiosos por saber lo que le sucedió al joven Demian, así es que, por favor Meganius, cuéntenos que sucedió y cuáles fueron los motivos de lo sucedido"

"Sí, Señor" Dijo Meganius. Respiró hondo y comenzó con la historia. "Estábamos paseando por los pasillos de Hogwarts Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, Christopher Belaia, Alegra Seriogin, Demian y yo. De pronto nos encontramos con el Poltergeist, Peeves. Demian le preguntó que era lo que hacía, y él le respondió de mala forma, a lo que Demian intentó defenderse tranquilamente. Pero el Poltergeist siguió con sus malos modos, y esta vez insultó al Profesor Snape. Esto enfureció a Demian, quien sacó su varita, pero se mantuvo de atacarlo gracias a Harry Potter. El Poltergeist lo llamó de cobarde, así es que Demian hizo que su ropa desapareciera. Con esto fue Peeves quien enfureció y fue ahí entonces que atacó a Demian con ese extraño hechizo"

"La magia negra de los Poltergeist" Dijo Madame Varenkov con un tono de voz un poco más grave de lo habitual. "Todo el mundo sabe que no hay que enfurecer a los Poltergeist. ¿En qué estaba pensando ese chico?" Dijo Madame Varenkov enojada.

Por otro lado, Severus no sabía que decir. Según el relato de Meganius, lo que había impulsado a Demian a atacar a Peeves fue que lo había insultado a él. ¿Por qué Demian se molestaría en atacarlo por decir un par de cosas sobre él?

"¿Y qué hace esa magia negra¿Qué pasará con Demian?" Preguntó Meganius.

Dumbledore suspiró. "La magia negra de los Poltergeist te dejan en un trance que lentamente te lleva a la muerte. Sin embargo hay posibilidades de despertar antes de que eso ocurra"

"¿Y Demian… despertará?"

"Sólo hay que esperar y ver que dice la enfermera"

En ese momento tocaron la puerta de nuevo.

"Adelante" Dijo Dumbledore

"Profesor Dumbledore. Madame Promfey ya vio a Demian y le dio un par de pociones. Dice que ahora hay que esperar a ver si…"

"Muchas gracias, Harry"

Madame Varenkov seguía muy enojada. "Bien, veo que no hay nada más que saber ahora. Así es que, con su permiso, me retiro"

"Yo también" Dijo la Profesora McGonagall, ambas salieron de la habitación.

"¿Puedo ir a ver a mi hermano, señor?" Preguntó Meganius a Dumbledore.

"Por su puesto" Respondió Dumbledore

"Yo te acompaño" Dijo Angelus, quien había estado muy callado.

Meganius, Angelus y Harry salieron del despacho de Dumbledore y bajaron las escaleras circulares hasta llegar a la gárgola de piedra. Harry se despidió de ambos y se dirigió a su Sala Común. Los otros dos siguieron hacia la enfermería.

Sólo Severus quedaba en el despacho con Dumbledore.

"¿Estás bien Severus?"

Severus no respondió y lentamente salió de la habitación para dirigirse hacia su despacho.

Mientras tanto, Meganius y Angelus llegaban a la enfermería donde Hermione, Alegra, Chris y Ron se encontraban. Este último había tenido que explicarle a todos lo que había pasado antes de poder ir a ver cómo estaba su amigo.

"Demian…" Susurró Meganius acercándose a su hermano y acariciando su frente. Angelus también se acercó y lo examinó de cerca.

Hermione y los demás decidieron irse para dejar a los hermanos Snape juntos.

Ahí estuvieron toda la tarde, hablando y acariciando a Demian, hasta que Angelus dijo que era mejor que fueran a cenar. Algunos habían ido a visitarlo también, pero se habían quedado por poco tiempo. La única que se quedó ahí por casi una hora fue Gill, su pareja del baile, quien estaba muy apenada.

En el Gran Salón ya todos sabían lo que había pasado. No había fuertes conversaciones y el ambiente era bastante triste. Era increíble cómo muchos se habían encariñado con Demian en estas semanas que había estado en Hogwarts. Los amigos comieron en silencio, y luego cada uno se dirigió a sus dormitorios. Antes de separarse, Hermione le dio un abrazo y un beso a Meganius para consolarlo.

"Demian estará bien, él es fuerte" Dijo Hermione suavemente

"Lo sé…" Dijo Meganius a punto de comenzar a llorar. Hermione lo abrazó por unos momentos más y luego se dieron las buenas noches.

Meganius y Angelus fueron a ver a Demian nuevamente. Meganius dejó caer un par de lágrimas silenciosas y Angelus lo consolaba.

"Vamos, Meganius. Será mejor q vayamos a descansar"

Después de despedirse de Demian, abandonaron la enfermería para ir al barco de Durmstrang.

Severus todavía no había visto a Demian. Se sentía también muy culpable y no se atrevía a verlo. Pero reuniendo un poco de valor salió de su despacho casi a la media noche. Silenciosamente caminó por los pasillos hasta llegar a la enfermería. Entró cuidadosamente y enseguida vio a Demian. Lentamente se acercó. Demian seguía igual que antes, paralizado y con sus ojos negros muy abiertos. Severus sintió algo muy extrañó dentro de él, pero no pudo decir lo que era. Se sentó al lado de él en cama, y sorprendido de sí mismo movió su mano para tocar el pelo de Demian, el cual era muy suave y para nada grasoso como el de él. Un poco inseguro lo acarició, luego retiró su mano y miró alrededor de la habitación para asegurarse que nadie lo observaba. Al no ver ni sentir a nadie, tomó la mano de Demian en la de él.

"Demian… ¿de verdad hiciste eso para defenderme?"

Severus suspiró y miró por la ventana el reflejo de la luna en el lago. De pronto la verdad cayó sobre él y comprendió qué era lo que pasaba. Demian iba caminando lentamente hacia la muerte. Demian podía morir si no despertaba, y no había absolutamente nada que hacer para ayudarlo.

'_Lo único en lo que puedo ayudar es darte mi apoyo desde aquí'_ Pensó Severus

Lo observó por varios minutos más acariciando su mano.

"Por favor, Demian, despierta. Te prometo que seré más atento contigo. Haremos todas esas cosas que dijiste que querías hacer. Seré el hermano mayor que tú quieres que sea, en serio. Dame otra oportunidad… por favor…" Dijo Severus desesperado.

Sin darse cuenta comenzó a llorar. No lo podía creer, estaba llorando de nuevo. Desde que era un niño que no lloraba, desde que en sus días de estudiante en Hogwarts lo molestaban por siempre llorar. Nunca pensó que volvería a sentir pena, y menos pensó que volvería sentir alegría y… amor. Y casi todo era gracias a Demian. Él lo había hecho renacer. A él le debía que su vida volviera tener una razón más que ser un espía para Dumbledore. Ahora tenía a alguien a quien cuidar, alguien a quien querer. De pronto la imagen de Madame Varenkov apareció en su mente. Ella también lo había ayudado. A ella también debía darle las gracias. Con estas nuevas realizaciones se sintió lleno por dentro, otra sensación que hace mucho no había sentido. Su mente volvió a fijarse en Demian.

"Te prometo que vendré a verte todas las noches. Pero debes despertar. Tú no puedes morir, eres demasiado valioso como irte tan joven…" Dijo Severus y besó la frente de su hermano. Se levanto y salió de la enfermería. Más tarde, acostado en su cama, le pedía a nadie en particular que ayudara a Demian a despertar.

* * *

Pasaron los días, y Demian todavía no despertaba, y cada vez se veía más débil. Angelus y Meganius, junto con Hermione, Harry y los demás, lo visitaban todas las tardes. Madame Promfey les había dicho que si lo estimulaban a lo mejor sería más fácil que despertara, así es que los amigos le contaban todas las anécdotas del día y otras cosas. Severus, como le prometió a Demian, iba a verlo todas las noches, y siempre le pedía que despertara. Muchos ya habían perdido la esperanza, pero de todas formas le daban ánimos a Meganius y los demás con palabras de aliento.

La misma Madame Varenkov ya se había resignado a perder uno de sus estudiantes preferidos. Sí, preferidos, Demian era en muchos aspectos el mejor estudiante que se podría tener: tenía ganas de aprender, se mostraba alegre en las clases, no buscaba problemas, bueno, por lo menos no con sus compañeros… La noticias había tenido que darse en Durmstrang también, por lo que muchas cartas y howlers habían llegado al escritorio de Madame Varenkov. Aún así, mientras estaba con el Severus preparando clases le decía que no se preocupara, que su hermano estaría bien. Aunque nunca sonaba muy convincente.

"Tú en verdad no crees que se salve¿verdad?" Le dijo Severus un día

"Claro que no" Dijo Madame Varenkov nerviosa

"No mientas…"

Madame Varenkov se sintió avergonzada. "Lo siento… es sólo que… Dicen que la esperanza es lo último que se pierde, pero… a mi ya me ha defraudado muchas veces… no quiero decepcionarme una vez más…"

"Extraño… porque te encantan todas esas novelas fantásticas y con finales felices…"

"Creo que es por esa misma razón que las leo… desde que murió mi madre que perdí la esperanza, pero dentro de esos mundos mágicos, todo es posible. Dentro de esos mundos me siento bien…" Dijo Madame Varenkov un poco afligida.

Hubo un silencio en que ambos estaban sumidos en sus propios pensamientos.

"Yo pensaba lo mismo que tú antes, había perdido toda la esperanza de todo después de darme cuenta del grave error que cometí al unirme a los mortífagos. Pero ahora es diferente, Demian me ha devuelto al esperaza, me niego a dejarlo ir, haré todo lo esté a mi alcance, aunque sea muy poco…"

Madame Varenkov se acercó a él y apoyó su mano en su espalda moviéndola lentamente. "A lo mejor tu determinación pueda ayudar a Demian. Tú sólo sigue creyendo"

Severus levantó su vista para mirar a Madame Varenkov a los ojos. Esos ojos siempre opacos, que por alguna extraña razón ahora brillaban de una forma especial.

"Gracias" Dijo Severus

"¿Por qué?"

"Por todo, tú también me ayudaste a recuperar las esperanzas… ¿Sabes? Ese beso fue el primero de toda mi vida…" Madame Varenkov levantó sus cejas sorprendida sin dejar de acariciar la espalda de Severus. "Nunca antes alguien se había interesado en mí, nunca alguien me había dicho que me veía bien (Madame Varenkov recordó cuando Severus le dijo que se veía muy bonita en el Baile de Navidad y ella le había dicho que él también, pero no sólo por cortesía, en verdad creía que se veía bien), nunca antes alguien había disfrutado estar conmigo… Cuando estudié en Hogwarts no tuve amigos, y en verdad, yo creía que no los necesitaba, pero estaba equivocado. Todo el mundo necesita de amistad, todos necesitamos sentirnos queridos. Por eso te doy las gracias, porque yo sé que a lo mejor haz hecho todo por compasión, pero de todas formas, me has hecho sentirme bien"

Madame Varenkov no supo que decir. "No lo hecho por compasión, Severus, en serio. Creo que eres un hombre muy valiente, astuto, inteligente y dedicado. Pero hay que observarte bien para poder ver eso detrás de tus defectos, los cuales has resaltado más que tus virtudes. Aún así, Demian y yo nos atrevimos contigo, y parece que triunfamos" Madame Varenkov sonrió. "Aunque ahora… es mi turno de sentirme amada, ahora tú debes ver mis virtudes"

"Yo ya las vi. Creo que eres una mujer muy inteligente, decidida, respetable y correcta. A parte de ser increíblemente hermosa…" Dijo Severus un poco avergonzado.

Madame Varenkov río y se sonrojo. "Gracias…"

"Y sobre lo de sentirse amada…"

Severus se paró y delicadamente posó su mano sobre la mejilla de Madame Varenkov. Le sonrió pícaramente y acercó sus labios a los de ella para darle un gran y apasionado beso. Madame Varenkov le respondió enseguida y puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello para acariciar su pelo y también su espalda. Severus a su vez recorrió su cintura y sus caderas para luego seguir por su espalda. Estuvieron así por varios segundos hasta que lentamente se separaron, ambos sonriendo malvadamente.

"¿Sabes? Para no haber besado mucho antes, besas muy bien"

"Gracias…" Dijo Severus sintiendo un poco culpable por estar así mientras su hermano todavía se encontraba mal. Aunque en su cabeza pudo sentir la voz de Demian diciéndole "¡Así se hace, hermanito", por lo que sonrió para sí y se acerco una vez más a Samantha para besarla de nuevo. Estaban en plena actuación cuando sintieron que alguien se aclaraba la garganta. Sobresaltados se separaron para encontrar a Hermione sonriendo parada al lado de la puerta del despacho.

"¡Profesor Snape, Madame Varenkov¡Demian despertó!"

Severus corrió a la enfermería para ver a su hermano. Ya le daba lo mismo que pasara con su reputación. Al llegar allá se lanzó sobre Demian para abrazarlo.

"Demian… sabía que lo lograrías"

Demian sólo sonrió. Se notaba que estab muy débil. En la enfermería estaban Meganius, Harry, Ron, Alegra, Chris y Gill, además de Angelus, Dumbledore, la Profesora McGonagall (quien se había ocupado de consolar a Angelus durante las clases) y la Profesora Tomlin. Todo sonreían al ver a Demian moviéndose y hablando de nuevo.

"Toma, chico. Esta poción te ayudará a recuperar energía" Dijo Madame Promfey dándole un poción.

Mientras tomaba la poción Demian miraba traviesamente a Severus y Madame Varenkov

Severus se dio cuenta de aquello y se puso nervioso. Pasó la tarde, todos acompañando a Demian hasta que llegó la hora de cenar. Sólo Dumbledore y la Profesora McGonagall habían abandonado

"Nos vemos después, amigo" Dijo Chris

Demian asintió con la cabeza feliz, aún no tenía las fuerzas para hablar.

Mientras iban camino al Gran Salón, muchos les preguntaban cómo estaba Demian. Severus miraba a Hermione para encontrar un momento adecuado para hablarle sobre lo que había sucedido. En una esquina, la retuvo.

"Srta. Granger, respecto a lo que vio…"

"No se preocupe, señor" Dijo Hermione sonriendo, no diré nada

Severus asintió y siguieron caminando. Luego notó que Madame Varenkov había estado muy pensativa.

"¿Sucede algo?" Le preguntó.

Ella lo miró. "Sí…"

Madame Varenkov sabía que era lo que debía hacer, aunque su alma le doliera por hacerlo.

* * *

A/N: Okis, aquí hay otro cap, y un día después del anterior! No están orgullosos de mí? Y el próximo cap lo tendré listo muy pronto porque ya tengo lo que pasara en forma punteada. Así es que, espero que lo hayan disfrutado…y por favor déjenme muuuuuchos **Reviews**! Porque así me animo más a escribir. Oh, por cierto, mañana me entregan las notas del año, así es que deséenme suerte. 


	15. Una Fuerte Decisión y Cambio de Planes

**Intercambios Estudiantiles**

A/N: Bien… me atrase un poquito, es que con esto de la navidad y los regalos más la premiación de mi colegio estuve estos días muy ocupada… pero ahora ya todo vuelve a la normalidad. Bueno, releyendo los dos caps anteriores, me di cuenta que quedaron bastante… mm… superficiales, pero de todas formas estoy conforme con ellos. Bueno, muchas muchas gracias a todos los que dejaron su review en los dos caps anteriores, y **Feliz Navidad Atrasadoo y un Prospero Año Nuevo!**

**Capítulo 15: Una Fuerte Decisión y Cambio de Planes**

Al día siguiente, Demian ya se sentía mucho mejor y podría salir de la enfermería a disfrutar

el día sábado con sus amigos en unas horas más. Meganius, Hermione, Harry y los demás se encontraban en el Gran Salón, todos con una gran sonrisa ahora que su amigo estaba bien. Irían a visitarlo a penas terminaran de comer. Meganius fui el primero terminar, y con el permiso de todos se levantó para ir a ver a su hermano. Hermione y Alegra lo acompañaron, así es que sólo Harry, Ron y Chris quedaban en la mesa. Cuando iban saliendo del Gran Salón, Madame Varenkov detuvo a Harry.

"Señor Potter, un momento, por favor" Dijo Madame Varenkov. Harry extrañado se detuvo y esperó a que ella llegara a donde estaba él.

"Señor Potter, me imagino que ahora van camino a la enfermería¿no es así?"

"Así es, Madame"

"Entonces le pediré un favor¿puede comunicarle al señor Snape Demian que a penas se sienta bien para salir de la enfermería vaya a mi despacho? Tengo algo muy urgente que hablar con él"

"Por supuesto, Madame" Dijo Harry aún más extrañado.

"Muchas gracias, Sr. Potter. Que tenga un buen día"

Madame Varenkov salió del Gran Salón y del castillo para dirigirse al Barco de Durmstrang, mientras Harry seguía con Ron y Chris hacia la enfermería. Cuando llegaron allá, encontraron a Demian hablando animado como de costumbre, lo que indicaba que ya se encontraba bien.

"Creo que lo dejaré salir ahora, si me promete que se cuidará" Dijo Madame Promfey.

"¡Se lo prometo!"

"Entonces puede vestirse y salir con sus amigos"

"¡Muchas gracias!"Dijo Demian abrazando a la enfermera quien sobresaltada se separó de él.

Madame Promfey cerró las cortinas alrededor de la camilla de Demian para que éste se vistiera. Cuando terminó salió y abrazó a Meganius y a Chris por el cuello.

"Vamos, creo que tengo que hacer un par de cosas para ponerme al día" Dijo Demian.

Harry recordó lo que Madame Varenkov le había dicho. "Demian, Madame Varenkov me pidió que te dijera que debes ir a su despacho una vez que salieran de aquí"

"Ooh, bueno. Los veré después entonces"

Demian se dirigió feliz a su barco. Todos los alumnos y Profesores con los que se encontraba lo saludaban alegremente y le preguntaban cómo estaba, incluso algunos que ni siquiera conocía o que no le hacían clases. Cuando llegó al Barco de Durmstrang todos lo abrazaban y le decían lo mucho que lo extrañaban y lo preocupado que habían estado. Demian se sentía muy importante al saber que todos le tenían tanto cariño, así es que con una gran sonrisa tocó al despacho de Madame Varenkov y entró luego de que ella le diera la pasada. Poco a poco su sonrisa se fue desvaneciendo al ver que Madame Varenkov lo miraba muy seria.

"Créeme que me duele mucho hacer esto, en verdad me duele…" Dijo Madame Varenkov con un tono muy grave y muy seria.

Demian sintió un fuerte dolor al estómago y su corazón empezó latir más rápido.

"Junta todas tus cosas Demian, te iras de vuelta a Dursmtrang"

Demian la miró sorprendido. No creía lo que escuchaba.

"Yo te advertí, Demian, que si cometías un error más te enviaría de vuelta. Y lo hiciste, así es que por favor junta tus cosas y despídete de todos los que quieras despedirte. Partirás mañana en la mañana, personalmente te acompañaré hasta allá"

Demian no dijo nada.

"¿Has entendido, Demian?"

"S-sí, Madame…" Dijo Demian todavía sorprendido.

Lentamente Demian salió del despacho. Se quedó ahí parado en el pasillo por unos segundos. No podía creer que se iría, que dejaría este lugar, que dejaría sus amigos, sus hermanos, _'A Severus, a Gill…'_. Sólo había estado aquí 2 meses y medio, pero ya se sentía parte de este lugar. No quería dejarlo… _'No quiero irme de aquí…'_. Muy triste siguió caminando hacía su dormitorio.

"Hey, Demian" Dijo Meganius animado. Pero al ver la cara de Demian se preocupó enseguida. "¿Qué pasa, Demina¿Te sientes bien?"

"Sí, Meganius, estoy bien…"

"Si estar bien es estar como te ves ahora… ¿Qué pasa, Demian?"

"Nada… es sólo que mañana volveré a Dusmtrang…" Tratando de no darle tanta importancia.

"¿Qué¿Por qué?" Dijo Meganius aún más sorprendido que Demian.

"Madame Varenkov me había advertido que si hacía alguna otra travesura me enviaría de vuelta…"

"¡Pero no has hecho ninguna—! Ah, ya entiendo…" Dijo Meganius bajando su mirada.

"De todas formas tiene razón, fue una travesura lo que hice"

"¡Pero estuviste a punto de morir¡No puede hacer esto!" Dijo Meganius protestando.

"Sí puede, Megan, ella es nuestra directora, esta en toda su autoridad" Dijo Demian resignado, siguiendo su camino. Meganius lo siguió con la mirada. Esto no podía pasar. Debía hacer algo.

Se dirigió al despacho de Madame Varenkov, estaba a punto de tocar la puerta, pero se arrepintió. Tenía una idea mejor.

* * *

Severus se encontraba en la tranquilidad de su silencioso despacho, para variar corrigiendo unos ensayos, cuando alguien tocó la puerta. De alguna forma feliz de que lo hayan interrumpido en su tedioso trabajo dejó su pluma de lado y le dio la pasada a quien fuera que estuviera al otro lado de la puerta.

"Pase"

Meganius abrió la puerta un poco para poder asomar su cabeza.

"Severus¿tienes un poco de tiempo? Necesito hablar algo muy urgente contigo, sobre Demian"

"Por supuesto, pasa, siéntate" Dijo Severus preocupado de qué le pasaba a Demian ahora.

Meganius entró y cerró al puerta tras él. Avanzó hacia el escritorio y se sentó en la silla al frente de él.

"Bien, iré al grano. Madame Varenkov enviará de vuelta a Demian a Durmstrang porque considera que lo que le hizo al Poltergeist fue algo malo"

Severus frunció el ceño. "Pero no fue una algo tan grave"

"Demian ya estaba advertido, si hacía una cosa más…"

"Mm…" Dijo Severus pensativo, fijando la mirada en la pila de ensayos que todavía debía corregir.

"Vine aquí para pedirte que hables con ella. Acudía a ti y no a Angelus porque él ya ha hablado muchas veces con ella, y ella ya le dejó claro que nunca más hablará con él sobre Demian, y tú sabes que ella cumple su palabra"

"Sí..."

"¿Crees que puedes hacerlo?" Dijo Meganius tratando de parecer tranquilo, pero en su voz se podía distinguir las ansias.

Severus miró a Meganius a los ojos y vio la desesperación en ellos. "Por supuesto que sí, Meganius. Apenas termine mi trabajo iré, no te preocupes"

Meganius sonrió. "Muchas gracias, Severus"

"No hay de que"

"Bueno, buena suerte, supongo" Dijo Meganius levantando sus cejas. "Nos vemos más tarde" Dijo mientras se paraba y se dirigía a la puerta. "Adiós"

"Adiós, Meganius" Dijo Severus volviendo a retomar su trabajo.

Corrigió dos ensayos más, con Demian en su mente constantemente. Él tampoco quería que se fuera, no ahora…

"Creo que los ensayos pueden esperar"

Severus camino con paso intimidador hasta el Barco de Durmstrang. Tocó la puerta con determinación y esperó con paciencia a que alguien le abriera. Fue la Profesora Tomlin quien lo recibió acogedoramente.

"¿Viene a ver a Madame Varenkov?"

"Así es"

"Sígame por aquí"

Severus la siguió mirando a sus alrededores. Iban por un largo pasillo oscuro y silencioso. Después de caminar un poco distintas puertas de metal se podían ver.

"Estas son las habitaciones de estudio" Explicó la Profesora Tomlin.

Habían llegado a unas escaleras de metal. "Abajo están las habitaciones de los alumnos. Para la derecha las niñas, a la izquierda los niños" Continuó la profesora.

"Para arriba están las habitaciones de los profesores" Dijo mientras subían. El pasillo al que llegaron era mucho más acogedor que anterior. Estaba alfombrado, bien iluminado, las paredes estaban empapeladas y las puertas eran de madera fina.

"El piso de más abajo también es así" Dijo la Profesora Tomlin sonriendo. "Aquí estamos"

Al frente de ellos había una puerta doble con la insignia de Durmstrang tallado en el centro. La profesora tocó la puerta y entró.

"Madame, tiene una visita"

"Que pase" Escuchó Severus que Madame Varenkov respondía.

La Profesora Tomlin sonrió a Severus. "Puede pasar". Severus le agradeció asintiendo con su cabeza mientas entraba y observaba la habitación. Nunca antes había entendido de verdad que Madame Varenkov _era_ la directora de Durmstrang, pero estando en esa lujosa habitación y observando a Madame Varenkov en su gran escritorio hizo que su perspectiva cambiara. La profesora cerró las puertas detrás de él.

Madame Varenkov estaba aparentemente terminando lo que estaba haciendo. Cuando vio a Severus le sonrió.

"Severus, que gusto verte aquí" Dijo mientras se paraba.

"Buenos Días, Madame. Necesito hablar con usted urgentemente"

"En este momento me dirijo al Gran Salón para almorzar. Si quieres caminamos juntos" Dijo Madame Varenkov acercándose a él.

"Es privado lo que debemos hablar"

Madame Varenkov comenzaba a sentirse irritada por el tono que Severus había estado empleando. "Si es sobre Demian—"

"Sí, es sobre Demian" La interrumpió Severus agresivamente.

Madame Varenkov entorno lo ojos. "Hablaremos después de almuerzo en este mismo lugar"

* * *

El almuerzo pasaba en silencio entre Madame Varenkov y Severus. Meganius los observaba nervioso. A lo mejor ya habían hablado y ella le había dicho que no. Severus levantó su mirada y la cruzó con la de Meganius. Éste hizo un gesto para preguntarle cómo le había ido, al que Severus respondió negando con la cabeza y gesticulando "Nada todavía". Meganius asintió y siguió comiendo. Demian había estado un poco más callado que de costumbre, pero todos pensaban que se debía a que acababa de salir de la enfermería. Aún no decía nada de que se iba, hasta que Chris le pregunto:

"¿Y qué quería Madame Varenkov, Demian?"

Demian no respondió. "¿Demian?" Trató de nuevo Chris.

Demian lo miró con una extraña mirada. "Quería informarme que mañana vuelvo a Durmtrang"

Chris casi se atraganta con su comida. "¿Qué!"

Ahora todos sus amigos lo miraban. "Lo que escuchaste, mañana me voy a Durmstrang"

"¿Pero, por qué?" Preguntó a Harry.

"Porque ya me había advertido que so hacía algo más me enviaría de vuelta, y después de lo del Poltegeist…"

"¡Pero casi mueres¡No puede hacer eso!" Protestó Hermione enérgicamente de una forma muy similar a Meganius.

"Eso mismo dije yo…" Dijo Meganius. "Pero Madame Varenkov no cambia de idea fácilmente"

"Demian…" Dijo Alegra tristemente tomando su mano.

"Pero, que más da. Estaré bien" Dijo Demian tratando de sonreír. "Debo seguir empacando mis cosas. Nos vemos para la cena" Dijo levantándose y saliendo del Gran Salón. Todos lo miraron con expresiones tristes.

"No quiero que Demian se vaya" Dijo Harry.

"Yo tampoco" Dijo Chris

"¿Y si le hacemos una fiesta de despedida?" Propuso Ron.

Todos voltearon sus cabezas hacía él. Por unos segundos sólo lo miraron, luego sonrieron y juntos exclamaron:

"¡Buena idea!"

"¿Pero dónde la hacemos?" Preguntó Hermione.

"No creo que Demian quiera que todo el mundo se enteré de que se irá, será mejor que lo hagamos en un lugar más privado" Dijo Meganius.

"En ese caso el barco de Durmstrang es ideal" Dijo Alegra.

"¿Creen que nos dejes usarlo?" Preguntó Hermione

"Le preguntaré a mi hermano" Dijo Meganius.

"No, yo lo haré" Dijo Chris parándose. Camino por entre la mesas hasta la mesa de profesores y ubicó al Profesor Angelus. Todos estaban muy pendientes a la conversación y observaban como Chris movía sus manos y el Profesor Angelus lo escuchaba atentamente. Luego fue él quien habló. De pronto Chris se dio vuelta para mirarlos y levantó sus pulgares.

Todos sonrieron.

"¿Pero cuándo la haremos?" Preguntó Meganius, una vez que Chris había vuelto y les había dicho que podrían usar alguna habitación del piso principal.

"Podríamos conseguir comida en las cocinas y hacerla durante la cena de hoy" Propuso Harry.

"Sí, esa es una buena idea" Dijo Meganius.

"¿Pueden conseguir comida en las cocinas?" Preguntó Alegra.

"Por supuesto, los elfos domésticos siempre están felices de poder servirte" Dijo Ron.

"Entonces es hoy a la hora de la cena. Ustedes traerán la comida y nosotros podemos decorar el lugar" Dijo Chris.

"¿Todo arreglado?" Preguntó Hermione

"Creo que sí" Respondió Meganius.

Todos se miraron y conformes con su organización dijeron: "¡Bien!" Y continuaron con su almuerzo.

Meganius volvió a mirar a Severus, quien en ese momento se paraba con Madame Varenkov.

'_Espero que logres convencerla, Severus'_

Cuando pasaron por al frente de donde ellos estaban, Severus miró a Meganius y le dio una mirada de "Todo saldrá bien", la cual extrañamente alivió un poco a Meganius.

* * *

"Bien, Severus. Qué es eso _tan_ urgente que debes hablar conmigo" Dijo Madame Varenkov de mal humor, una vez acomodada en su despacho.

Severus entorno sus ojos a ella. "Como ya mencioné antes, se trata de Demian y de su partida a Durmstrang mañana"

"Hm. Veo que el Sr. Demian ha corrido a contarle a su hermano mayor lo que le sucedió" Dijo Madame Varenkov burlándose.

"No. No fue Demian quien me contó"

Ella levantó sus cejas. "¿Y quién fue entonces?"

"Eso no importa en este momento. Lo que quería pedirte es que reconsideres tu decisión"

"¿Y por qué tendría que hacerlo? Severus, tu acabas de conocer a Demian. Yo lo conozco desde mucho antes que entrara e Durmstrang, y siempre ha sido igual. Vive haciendo travesuras y complicando las cosas para todos. Desde que entró a primer año que está advertido de expulsión, pero a él no parece importarle. El año pasado, cuando asumí como directora, me propuse siempre cumplir mi palabra y ser justa con todos mis alumnos. No había pasado ni una semana de clases y Demian ya estaba causando problemas. Tuve una conversación muy seria con él, y con Angelus, su apoderado. Ese año se portó bastante bien, pro lo que fue elegido para venir acá, pero al año siguiente siguió como siempre. Antes de venir el advertí que no podía hacer nada malo o volvería. Cuando estábamos viajando también le recordé, cuando llegamos aquí se lo dije una vez más pero aún así lo hizo. Qué quieres que reconsidere, Severus"

Severus se quedó en silencio unos momentos. "Tú obviamente sabes que Demian carece de padre y madre desde antes que entrara a Durmstrang"

"Sí"

"Y sabes que desde ese momento Angelus ha estado a cargo de él y de Meganius"

En ese momento Demian iba subiendo las escaleras para preguntarle a Madame Varenkov a qué hora saldrían. Antes de que tocara la puerta se dio cuenta de que ella estaba hablando con alguien. Reconoció enseguida la voz de Severus y se quedó escuchando silenciosamente.

"Angelus era muy joven todavía, y era evidente que nunca podría asumir un rol de padre. Demian siempre lo ha visto y siempre lo verá como su hermano mayor, y por esa misma razón es que nunca le ha hecho caso a él"

Demian asintió a al afirmación de Severus. Era eso exactamente lo que pasaba.

"Continua"

"Quiero proponerte algo nuevo. Dale una oportunidad más a Demian, y yo me encargaré personalmente de él y su comportamiento. Yo asumiré el rol de su apoderado, y cualquier problema que la Academia de Durmstrang tenga con él será hablado conmigo. ¿Qué dices?"

Madame Varenkov suspiró. "No lo sé…"

Detrás de la puerta el corazón de Demian latía con fuerza por la proposición de Severus y cuál sería la respuesta de Madame Varenkov.

"Por favor, Samantha. Dale esa oportunidad a él, y a mí"

Ella lo miró a los ojos.

"Insisto que si Demian tiene como autoridad alguien mayor que Angelus le hará caso en lo que le diga. Estaré pendiente de todo lo que Demian haga"

"Lo voy a pensar" Dijo Madame Varenkov. "Tu proposición es tentadora, pero no puedo estar cambiando de decisiones tan fácilmente, el Consejo de Educación del Ministerio de la Magia de mi país no lo aceptaría. Lo meditaré bien. Más tarde te tendré una respuesta"

"Muchas gracias, Samantha"

Samantha sonrió, le guiñó un ojo y le lanzó un beso. Severus sonrió también y lentamente se dirigió a al puerta. Como estaba de espaldas a ella Demian tuvo tiempo de correr sigilosamente para evitar que lo vieran. Llegó a su habitación y se acostó en su cama.

'_Espero que el poder de convencimiento de los Snape tenga efecto en Madame Varenkov'_ suspiró Demian.

* * *

Ya era la hora de la cena y los amigos ya tenían todo listo para Demian.

"Iré a buscarlo, está es su habitación" Dijo Chris. "Escóndanse todos y apaguen la luz"

Chris salió de la sala en la que estaban y bajo las escaleras. Llegó al dormitorio de Demian y entró.

"Hey, Demian. Vamos a cenar"

Demian todavía estaba acostado en su cama. Levantó su cabeza para mirar a Chris y lo miró. "Está bien". Se Levantó de su cama y salieron juntos de la habitación. Cuando llegaron alpiso principal Chris lo detuvo.

"Espera, quiero que veas algo" Dijo Chris conduciéndolo a la sala donde tenían todo preparado.

Chris abrió la puerta y entró y le hizo una seña con el dedo para que Demian los siguiera. Demian extrañado lo siguió y cuando ya estaba adentro las antorchas de encendieron y todos sus amigos gritaron:

"¡Sorpresa!"

Demian quedó boquiabierto. Miró a su alrededor y vio distintas cosas para comer y beber.

"Pero… ¿por qué todo esto?" Preguntó Demian feliz y sorprendido a la vez.

"No queríamos que te fueras sin una buena despedida" Explicó Harry.

Demian sonrió de oreja a oreja. "Muchas gracias amigos. De verdad muchas a gracias a todos" Dijo Demian emocionado.

"¡Abrazo de grupo!" Exclamó Ron, y todos se unieron en un gran abrazo.

"¿Qué sucede aquí" Dijo una voz desde la puerta. Todos se separaron y se voltearon para ver a Madame Varenkov parada en la puerta.

"¿Qué significa esto¿Por qué no están en el Gran Salón para la cena?"

Todos se miraron para ver quien respondía. Fue Chris quien tomó la iniciativa. "Bueno Madame, queríamos hacerle una fiesta de despedida a Demian antes de que se fuera. Todos lo vamos a extrañar mucho y no queríamos que se fuera sin que lo supiera"

"Pues, lamento decirles que su fiesta tendrá que terminar"

Todos la miraron incrédulos. "¿Por qué, Madame!" Exclamó Chris.

"Porque," Madame Varenkov miró a Demian. "reconsideré mi decisión y decidí darle una oportunidad más, Sr. Demian"

Todos quedaron sorprendidos. Demian abrió muchos sus ojos. "¿Entonces no me iré?"

"No todavía…" Dijo madame Varenkov sonriendo.

Demian se lanzó sobre ella y la abrazó. "¡Muchas gracias, Madame!"

Meganius le agradecía en su mente a Severus.

"Ya, Sr. Demian, apártese"

Demian volteó hacia sus amigos. "Lo siento chicos, pero debo ir a ver a Severus"

"Ah, Sr. Demian. Dígale por favor que venga que debo hablar con él"

"Sí, Madame" Respondió Demian corría por el barco de Durmstrang.

Demian corrió por los terrenos de Hogwarts. Cuando abría las puertas del castillo se encontró con Severus. Se lanzó también a él para abrazarlo muy fuerte. Como Severus estaba desprevenido perdió el equilibrio y cayeron al suelo.

"Veo que Madame Varenkov aceptó mi propuesta" Dijo Severus sonriendo y sobándose la espalda.

Demian asintió enérgicamente. "Y dice que quiere hablar contigo"

Severus levantó sus cejas. Demian lo miró feliz. "Muchas gracias, Severus. Haré todo mi esfuerzo para que no dejarte mal. Desde ahora seré un alumno modelo"

"Eso espero Demian, porque dos veces no la haré cambiar de opinión" Dijo Severus mientras se paraba. "¿Vas al Gran Salón?"

"No, debo volver al barco. Mis amigos me habían hecho una fiesta de despedida"

"Oh, ya veo"

Caminaron en un silencio no incómodo hasta entrar al barco. Demian se despidió de Severus y le agradeció una vez más antes de seguir con sus fiesta de despedida, que ahora era una fiesta de celebración de que no se iría. Severus subió las escaleras hasta el despacho de Madame Varenkov. Tocó la puerta y esperó a que ella le diera la pasada. Entró y vio que Samantha no estaba sentada en su escritorio sino que apoyada en él, mirándolo con una sonrisa pícara, y que las antorchas estaban apagadas.

"Bien, Samantha. ¿Qué es lo que quieres ha—"

"Shh" Dijo Madame Varenkov mientras se acercaba a él de una manera muy sensual. "No digas nada".

Lentamente acercó sus labios a los de él para esta vez tomar la iniciativa y besarlo apasionadamente. Se besaron por varios minutos explorándose el uno al otro. Severus ya sentía su excitación, y quería llegar algo más. Llevó su mano al borde de túnica para poder levantarla lentamente. Pero Samantha se apartó de él sonriendo traviesa.

"¿Vamos a cenar?"

* * *

A/N: Woohoo! Un cap más y un poco más largo que los dos anteriores. Espero que les haya gustado, porque esta situación me la había imaginado desde el primer cap junto con el Baile de Navidad. Bien, no sé cuantos caps más queden, pero ya llegué al auge de todas la relaciones de amistad, amor, etc., así es que ya empezaré a elaborar el final de la historia. Bueno, por favor, por favor, **por favor Dejen reviews!** Aunque sea corto, o muy largo, da lo mismoo!  
Necesito saber la opinión de ustedes sobre mi fic, sé que tiene muchos errores, pero es con la ayuda de ustedes que puedo arreglarlos. Así es que…ya saben que hacer. 


End file.
